Royal Prerogative
by Steve Jester
Summary: The World of Wizards is autonomous to the World of Muggles, except in one case, The Crown. AU Harry/? not OC Political!Semi-super!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbles, Founders involved Happens right after "Order"
1. Strangeness in the House of Windsor

_**Royal Prerogative**_  
A Harry Potter fanfic by Steven Jester  
Chapter 1: Something is Strange about the House of Windsor

Notes and disclaimers: I do not own anything that is copyrighted in this piece. I also note that the depiction of the Royal Family of the United Kingdom, et al., is heavily fictionalized based on public appearances. Neither slander nor libel is intended. This particular fic is set slightly after _Order_ so forget most of _HBP_ and _Deathly Hallows_. Pairing… well it's not cannon but it's not easily guessed.

--

"_I don't want many things just a chance to spread my wings  
Don't know what the future brings but I want to be there_" – Phenomenon by Threshold

--

_June 30, 1996 – 15:32 BST_

"It's time."

The Prince of Wales turned to face his mother, The Queen, staring out to the palace grounds below. "Time for what, mother?" he asked as the remark was a non sequitur to him.

"I am about to use some of the more strenuous powers derived from Our prerogative," Her Majesty said solemnly, "It is time that we put half of Our government firmly back into Our control."

"Ah yes. The Ministry of Magic, as Minister Major put it."

Her Majesty turned to her son and said in her most diplomatic and serious voice, "What I am about to say does not leave this room, it is something I should have told you prior to this date. Minister Major has been briefed on this as have my previous Prime Ministers but I kept this from you in case this went, to borrow a common phrase, pear-shaped."

"Plausible deniability," The Prince said smirking, "But I take it it's time that I'm brought into this little secret."

"Yes, Charles. I am about to tell you everything…"

--

_17:52_

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, et al., stared out the car window as him and his uncle passed through London suburbia. They had just gotten off the A24 just south of Mickleham en route to Number Four, Privet Drive. Harry had been sullen and down all day and had elected to stay silent. Uncle Vernon was as he was after last summer's escape, angry and volatile. However, in light of their mutually beneficial silence he decided to just stick with the disapproving glares.

As they turned onto Privet Drive they both noticed that two black government SUVs were parked in front of Number Four. Instantly Vernon's back straightened and his muscles 

tightened. "Boy," he hastily whispered gaining Harry's attention, "just keep your yap shut and let me do all the talking or I'll have them take you understand?" Harry just chuckled darkly to himself before nodding.

As the two gentlemen stepped out of the car the doors to the first SUV opened revealing four men dressed in black suits and dark sunglasses. The four gentlemen walked over to the second SUV and faced Vernon and Harry. One of them stepped forward and asked, "Vernon Dursley?"

Vernon stepped forward and managed to stutter out, "I-I-I am Vernon Dursley."

"Harry Potter?"

Harry stepped forward and while ignoring the death glare that Vernon sent him he replied, "I am he."

Without hesitation the gentleman in black said in a loud and clear voice, "Prepare to receive His Royal Highness, The Prince of Wales."

Harry and Vernon instantly felt their eyes bulge and their jaws drop. Vernon was the first to recover and remembered enough protocol to go down on one knee. As the gentleman opened the door to the second SUV Vernon hastily whispered, "Keel!!" knocking Harry out of his stupor. Harry quickly took a knee just as the door was opened wide.

Out of the SUV came The Prince of Wales himself. As he walked over towards Harry and Vernon Harry noticed a small smile on his face. The Prince stood before the kneeling men and said "You may rise." As Harry and Vernon stood to their feet several of the more nosy neighbors stood on their stoops and watched as the Heir Apparent stood no less than a hundred yards away. The Prince, for his part, kept a diplomatic tone as he turned towards Harry. "Harry Potter, Her Majesty, The Queen has commanded me to summon you before her in Buckingham Palace on this day. Mr. Dursley, I am here to inform you that The Crown will be taking over the custody of Mr. Potter from this day forth and he will no longer need to reside here for reasons that will be explained in a letter to be written by Her Majesty herself. Rest assured you will be compensated for your gracious and generous care."

Harry cleared his voice and said, "Your Highness, if I may be permitted to speak?" Vernon sent Harry a death glare while The Prince just cordially nodded. "Your Highness, why is it that Her Majesty has summoned me?"

"That, my dear Harry, is something that will have to wait," The Prince said with a tender smile.

For the briefest of moments Harry wondered if The Prince was under the _Imperius_ curse but dismissed it just as quickly.

"Now then if there are no more questions," The Prince waited and looked back and forth between Harry and Vernon. Harry shook his head and Vernon, whose mood was neutral about this, also shook his head. "Good. Harry if you'll get your trunk out of the boot of yours uncle's car my friends here will take care of it. Then meet me in my Jeep."

Harry did as he was told and moments later Harry found himself sitting next to the next King of England. "Now Harry, our time alone is brief so for now we may dispense with the formalities. You may address me as Sir or, as I prefer, Charles."

"Sir, if I may reiterate my previous question, why does the Queen wish to see me?" Harry asked with a curious tone.

"I don't exactly know myself, I'm finding out pretty much as you do. All I know is that she wishes to discuss the Magical World with you." Harry's eyes widened again and before he could ask The Prince said, "Yes, Mother and I are aware, as is the Prime Minister, that the magical world exists. This will be explained in your meeting."

"Are you aware of a man named Albus Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

The Prince chuckled before saying, "Yes and we also know that he has you with the Dursley's for certain reasons regarding your protection. Trust me, while this is still new to me, you will find that Buckingham Palace is the most secure building in all of the United Kingdom, both from Magical and Muggle means."

"Though I assume that he doesn't know about this?"

"If he doesn't he's in for a rude awakening."

--

_18:03_

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office reading the Ministry's reports regarding the Department of Mysteries incident, minding his own business when a roar from the fireplace removed his attention from the boring report. Out stood Alastor Moody, revolving eye, peg leg and all with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Ahh Alastor, to what do I owe this rescue from deathly boredom?" Dumbledore said cordially.

"When Potter arrived at Number Four there were two Muggle vans parked outside, and some bloke came and talked with Harry and Mr. Dursley before taking Mr. Potter with him."

"Did you try and stop him?" Albus said slightly worried.

"No, sounded official but rather odd. He called himself, or rather his aide called him, the prince of whales or something like that."

Instantly Dumbledore paled and his age showed through his visage, "The Prince of Wales, you said?"

"Yea that's what I said."

"Oh bugger."

--

_18:50_

"Now remember, Harry, that you must be on your best behavior in front of The Queen. That means bowing when introduced, speaking only when spoken to, first referring to her as 'Your Majesty' then as 'Ma'am,' subtle formalities that are important," said Prince William as they walked down the corridor towards the Queen's chambers.

Harry, being escorted young Princes William and Henry of Wales, was a bunch of nerves as he hastily proceeded down the corridor. In the time since his arrival about half an hour previous he was introduced to The Duke of Edinburgh and the two young princes, taken to a private chamber and undressed and took a quick shower, dressed in his dress robes that surprisingly still fit (Harry was sure that a resizing charm was in the robes), and now was getting a crash course in court procedures.

"Also make sure you don't turn your back to her," Prince Henry admonished, "Grandmum hates it when people turn away from her!"

"If it's a choice between The Queen and my dad," Prince William said chuckling, "pick The Queen."

"Right," Harry said hurriedly as they neared the door.

"Oh, and one more thing," Prince William said absentmindedly, "No magic with three exceptions."

"Wait you know about magic?" Harry asked bewildered.

Both Princes chuckled before William said, "The only one of our family that didn't was my father."

"That is until today," rang in Prince Henry, "I didn't want to keep the secret from dad but Grandmum said we had to."

"But the exceptions then," Prince William said as they reached the door, "One, if The Queen asks you to perform magic you will. Two, I'm not sure what is going to happen regarding what The Queen and her other guest wish to discuss with you but if magic is required there you will perform it. And third and most seriously, if for some strange reason something should happen that threatens your life or the life of The Queen you are duty bound to protect The Queen at all costs."

Harry smirked slightly before saying, "I think that I can handle that."

"Good," Prince William said before turning to the usher next to him, "We're ready."

The usher nodded before opening the door and announcing, "Your Majesty and those assembled, announcing the presence of The Prince William of Wales, The Prince Henry of Wales, and Lord Harry Potter, Lord of the Magical Houses of Potter and Evans, Heir Apparent to the Magical House of Black, Heir Presumptive to the Magical Houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff."

Harry steadied his breath as the full title was announced. As much of a shock that this new information was it was his intent not to make a fool of himself in front of The Queen. As formally as he could Harry stepped into the chambers that held the entire Royal Family including The Queen herself seated behind her Resolute Desk. Harry walked to the front of the desk and bowed politely.

The Queen stood and motioned for the usher to close the door. "Greetings, Lord Potter. We are pleased to have you as our guest. Please have a seat."

As Harry sat down he remembered his crash course and said, "The pleasure, Your Majesty, is mine."

While Harry got settled The Queen said, "Lord Potter, as my son, The Prince of Wales, should have told you, We are aware of your talents in, and the existence of, the magical world. What We are unaware of it the exact condition of our magical subjects. The Ministry of Magic, as you may have guessed, is autonomous of my government. Their branch of Parliament, the House of Lords Wizengamont, is also autonomous of both of the other two, the Commons and the Lords Temporal and Spiritual. This is for obvious reasons as the overall reaction by the public at large to the existence of wizards and witches would be unbeneficial to both worlds. However, your world has seen fit to forget that I'm still the head of all of the citizens of the United Kingdom, not just the non-magical ones."

Harry nodded before saying, "Your Majesty I would be happy to answer your questions to the best of my ability."

Standing aside The Queen, the Duke of Edinburgh moaned slightly while other members of the Royal Family chuckled at Harry's mistake. The Queen, meanwhile smiled broadly, "I will certainly take you up on that offer, Lord Potter. You will find out why family finds what you said funny as well. However we have pressing matters to attend to." The Queen turned to an empty space in the room and said, "You may reveal yourself, Director Mackrack."

The canceling of a concealment charm caught Harry's attention. He turned towards the source to see two goblins show themselves. One Harry recognized as the goblin Griphook and the other he didn't recognize but assumed he was Director Mackrack, as The Queen had said. Both young princes, standing by their father exclaimed, "Wow!" as Director Mackrack and Griphook walked up to the resolute desk and bowed.

Griphook opened the satchel he was carrying and handed a thick folder of parchment to the Director. "Thank you Griphook," the director said before turning to The Queen, "On behalf of the Goblin Nation to the Honorable Queen Elizabeth the Second of the Humans that inhabit the Realm of the United Kingdom, Greetings."

"On behalf of the United Kingdom and all of my realms to the Honorable Director of the Free Goblins of the Magical World, thank you for attending this audience this evening," The Queen said in her most diplomatic tone.

Mackrack turned to face Harry and for the first time in this meeting Harry saw the familiar flick of the eyes towards his scar. "Lord Potter, were it not for the humble request by Her Majesty we would be conducting this in my office back in Gringots. As you may have guessed it has come to our attention that Sirius Orion Black, the former Lord Black, has passed on to the next world. As we were reading Lord Black's will the instruction of giving his titles to you gave us pause. The Black Family charter, signed by King Edward the Confessor himself on June 24, 1044, allows a person to be brought into the family and for that person to be given the title of Lord Black regardless of blood line and age upon the death and subsequent reading of the will of the previous Lord. As such and in regards with the will of Lord Sirius Black, you are currently, baring the official reading of the will—"

"Pardon me, Director," The Queen said curtly, "but you will find by the end of this evening that particular hurdle will be cleared."

Mackrack smiled a cunning smile before saying, "Begging Your Majesty's pardon but I anticipated you might have thought of something to clear that hurdle and I approve of its use. Back to you Lord Potter, once the official reading of the will is preformed you will acquire the title Lord Black. You will find that the Potter and Evans lines take precedence."

"Is this because they are my parents? And also I thought my mother was from a non-magical family."

"On the contrary, the house of Evans is a very, very, old and noble line that in recent years has produced a line of squibs. Your mother, the late Lady Potter, was the first witch or wizard from that line in five generations. The precedence issue is not because they are your parents but because both lines are older than the Black line. As you may guess the Potter line is the senior line and therefore your current surname.

"Upon your acceptance to the title of Lord Black you will be emancipated and thus your inheritance to the Potter and Evans lines will fully take effect. You have already inherited the titles as there cannot be a gap in the Head of the House under both charters, but the power of both lines cannot be executed until your full inheritance."

"Who is the current Lord Black and do they know of this?" Harry Potter asked.

"The Black Family Charter allows an interregnum from the period of death until after the reading of the will with the Family Regent being the current British Monarch," Mackrack said with a Cheshire grin, "So no worries about Draco Malfoy usurping this decision."

"Yes and as you may guess, Lord Potter, I have the power to declare when the formal reading takes place. I remember doing so when the late Lord Black's father passed on," The Queen said solemnly.

Harry nodded before turning to Mackrack, mindful not to turn completely away from The Queen. "Director, another question." When Mackrack nodded Harry continued, "When I was being introduced earlier I was introduced as the Heir Presumptive to each of the four Founders of Hogwarts. What is that for?"

Mackrack's face turned solemn as he spoke, "Ahh, Lord Potter, you have a keen sense of observation. Yes well as you may or may not be aware of, most humans in the Magical World of pureblood status can claim that they are a direct descendent of at least one of the four founders and be able to back this claim up with the genealogical evidence required to prove it. The Weasleys for example are descendent of Lord Gryffindor. The Malfoys and the Gaunts, of whom Lord Riddle is a relation, are descendent of Lord Slytherin."

"Lord Riddle?" Harry asked.

"You may know him better as Lord Voldemort," Mackrack said unflinchingly, "The Bones family is most certainly descendent of Lady Hufflepuff and the Lovegoods are descendent of Lady Ravenclaw. These are just examples and some lines claim to multiple founders. However, the heir to the lines of the founders is the one with the purest blood of the lines, much like how Her Majesty is the one of purest blood to lay claim to The Crown, and the one whose magic and soul is pure. There is a chamber, back in Gringots, that will test these attributes as well as your blood claim. You needn't worry about the blood claim as we have through genealogical evidence that your claim is the purest by blood for all of the Four Founders that we've seen."

"How?" Harry asked bewildered.

"At a couple points on your father's side the main branches of the Gryffindor and Slytherin lines married into the main branch of the Potter Line. Also at a couple of points on your mother's side the main branches of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lines married into the main branch of the Evans Line. The main branch of the Evans line went magically dormant around the same time that the Hufflepuff line entered it, which was after the Ravenclaw one. The magic of the Evans, and by consequence the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lines, reappeared with the late Lady Potter."

"The Houses of the Founders have precedence in the non-magical world as well," The Queen said picking up the story. "You will find that once you pass this test, as I am certain you will, that you will receive instructions and a copy of a Letters Close that my predecessor, King Edward the Confessor, gave to the Founders cementing their relation with The Crown. In essence you will become an honorary member of my family and will be allowed to wear the magical signet rings of not only the founders and the lines of your parents and your godfather but also the signet ring of The Crown. My family since the early days of Merlin himself have been what you consider squibs, people of magical decent that have no magic. Our status as the ruling family of Brittan overrides our magical status and earns us a seat in the House of Lords Wizengamont that we cannot use due to the fact that we endorse all their laws anyway. So my predecessor decreed that our Magical House was to be held in council amongst the Founders of Hogwarts and their descendents. Should you, and quite frankly when you, pass all four tests the Magical House of the Crown will be merged within one person again."

"I'm afraid to ask, Your Majesty, but what will my full title be?" Harry asked.

"In accordance with the laws of the Magical People of the United Kingdom and the full laws of the United Kingdom proper you would be styled Duke Harry of Gryffindor, Lord of the Magical Houses of The Crown, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Evans and Black. You would be entitled to eight votes in the House of Lords Wizengamont and you will have authority to surpass the Governors of Hogwarts in matters directing towards the school."

"Financially Lord Potter your estates will skyrocket," Mackrack informed him.

Harry gulped before speaking again, "Your Majesty, Director, will I still have the surname Potter?"

"Harry," The Queen said directly to Harry in a motherly tone, "You would become part of my family, Potter would still informally be your surname but as a titled member of the Royal Family you would have no legal surname. I'm sorry if this is something you are not willing to do and if truly necessary I will publish Letters Close to remove this part of the stipulation, but honestly I would be honored to have you as a member of our family."

Harry looked around the room and watched the members of the Royal Family gathered smile sadly at him. "Your Majesty," Harry said uneasily, "Grandmum, I would be honored."

Everyone else in the room let out their collective breaths as The Queen eased back in her chair. "Good. Director Mackrack? The Last Will and Testament of the Late Lord Sirius Orion Black, if you please.

Director Mackrack opened the folder and handed the top sheet to The Queen. Harry sat as The Queen read the parchment before speaking, "Acting in my capacity as the Family Regent for the Magical House of Black, I request the Director of the Goblin Nation to recognize this as the Official Reading of the Last Will and Testament of the late Lord Sirius Orion Black, the primary benefactor and a sufficient amount of witnesses being present."

Mackrack straightened his back and said, "Acting in my official capacity as Director of the Goblin Nation, and having found that both the primary benefactor and a sufficient amount of witnesses being present I hereby consent to this being the Official Reading of the Last Will and Testament of the late Lord Sirius Orion Black."

"Thank you, Director," The Queen said putting on her reading glasses and reading from the will, "_I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, do solemnly swear that I am of sound mind and body at the time of this writing and that I declare this my Last Will and Testament. I also declare that all previous wills and testaments are hereby null and void. For the expedience of paperwork filling I decree my primary benefactor to be Lord Harry James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Evans. He is to keep whatever is not declared to other people listed in this will and is to be added to the Black Family by Clause 25 of the Black Family Charter and simultaneously made my Heir and Successor to the title of Lord Black._" The Queen read ahead and said to the group aloud, "I think that's the relevant passages."

"Yes, I believe the late Lord Black anticipated this and put his will regarding Lord Potter to the forefront," Mackrack said as Griphook dug out a small box and held it in front of him. Harry instinctively stood and faced Mackrack and Griphook. "Lord Potter, by accepting this ring you will accept your inheritance, to be fully taken care of after a secondary reading regarding the remaining beneficiaries, and the title of Lord Black. Do you accept?"

Again instinct took over and Harry took out his wand and held it across his heart, "On my life and magic I accept this responsibility and swear fealty to The Crown." With that he slid the finger onto his left ring finger and a certain flow of magic soared through his body. The dull onyx ring instantly flared to life and the dark jewel in the center glowed brightly before it showed the crest of the House of Black once more on its façade.

"The Ring of the Family of Black has accepted you," Mackrack said, "You are now the new Lord Black. There is one minor paperwork glitch you need to take care of and that is to sign the will and endorse it with the ring."

Harry looked around and saw the quill on the desk, "Your Majesty, with your permission?"

"You may use my quill and ink, Lord Potter."

Harry took the quill and signed his name on the will. Again on instinct he flipped the ring to his palm side and placed the face on the ring on the parchment. Instantly the crest of the House of Black magically appeared on the parchment.

"Perfect," Mackrack said before Griphook pulled out two more boxes. "These, as you may have guessed, are the rings of the houses of Potter and Evans. There is no need for oaths or signing as you are already the lord of both houses." Harry slipped the Evans ring onto his finger and magic coursed through his body once again before the ring magically merged with the Black Ring. "I forgot to mention that signet rings of the magical houses merge when the owner holds more than one ring. The default ring is the ring of highest precedence, in this case the House of Evans. When you add the Potter Ring the default will be Potter."

Harry grabbed the Potter Ring and slid it onto his finger and felt a stronger magic pass through him before again the rings merged.

"And that is it for us until tomorrow, Lord Potter," Mackrack said before turning to The Queen and saying, "As always, Your Majesty I has been a pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine Mackrack, We shall see you tomorrow," The Queen said as Griphook and Mackrack bowed and popped away. "As for you Lord Potter, a guest chamber has been provided for you. William and Henry will show you to it. You have a busy day tomorrow."

"Thank you Your Majesty," Harry said recognizing that he had been dismissed. He stepped back a few steps before following Prince William and Prince Henry out of the room.

END OF CHAPTER 1

--

AN: Wow that was long! The whole thing was almost 4,300 words. Let's just say that I'd be really appreciative if you review this. I can't guarantee that the next chapters will be as long but I can certainly try. I'm working on the next chapter "Of Lords and Ladies" right now. So hopefully (crosses fingers) you won't have to wait too long.

Remember, Reviews make the World go around!!


	2. Of Lords and Ladies

_**Royal Prerogative**_  
A Harry Potter fanfic by Steven Jester  
Chapter 2: Of Lords and Ladies

Notes and disclaimers: I do not own anything that is copyrighted in this piece. I also note that the depiction of the Royal Family of the United Kingdom, et al., is heavily fictionalized based on public appearances. Neither slander nor libel is intended. This particular fic is set slightly after _Order_ so forget most of _HBP_ and _Deathly Hallows_. Pairing… well it's not cannon but it's not easily guessed.

A slight reminder on the ages of The Princes William and Henry (aka Harry but that would get confusing) you have to remember that this is currently set in 1996, so I'm taking a blind leap of faith and a bit of research and saying that William is 14 at the time (Just turned 14 too by the date) and Henry is 11 (His birthday being in September) When compared to Harry's age (15 almost 16) you may now understand a few more of the jokes that I may throw your way. See? Reading the Authors Notes can be educational and informative without giving away plot points!

--

"_I only wanted a blessing made; now I've been labeled a renegade!  
It seems so clear now what I must do, You're no Immortal!  
I won't let them Deify You!!__They view you as the new messiah!  
Deify You!! Renew belief in some demented man!_" Deify by Disturbed

--

_19:40_

"Wow Harry! I can't believe it you have almost as many titles as Grandmum!" Prince Henry said as the three boys walked through the corridors.

"I'm more impressed at that Mackrack character!" Prince William said hurriedly dismissing his younger brother's remark, "He seems to be not human yet he knew how to conduct himself around The Queen."

"Mackrack is the Leader of the Goblins, they handle all our money," Harry said.

"Wicked," both boys said as Harry groaned.

The trio of boys rounded another corridor and then went through another door where all Harry could do is gawk at the lavishness of the 'room' that had been set aside for him. It seems that The Queen had reserved the entire Belgian Suite for Harry's use. Harry was in awe as he turned and examined every nook and cranny of the common area. The glorious spectacle that is colloquially known as the Royal Treatment took center stage in Harry's mind as he took in his surroundings. As Harry scanned the room both young princes sat at a small table, Prince William with a nervous smile and Prince Henry with boyish wonder.

Harry walked over to the young princes and sat down. After catching his breath he said the first word that came to his mind. "Wicked."

Both princes chuckled before Prince William said, "Our father said that we're staying here too, not in this suite obviously but we will be here when Auntie wakes you up."

"Auntie?" Harry asked.

"Anne, Princess Royal," Prince William said, "She is our aunt and a very early riser."

"Very early," said Prince Henry shaking his head.

"Knowing that you have a long day tomorrow she will see to it personally that you are awakened and ready for breakfast tomorrow morning. And she won't be too nice about it," Prince William said with a grimace.

Harry shook his head before chuckling "Great, now since I do have a long day, do you mind if I tuck in early?"

Both princes rose from their chairs and turned towards the door, "Pleasant dreams, Harry," Prince William said waving behind him.

"G'night Harry," mimicked Prince Henry. The young princes crossed the threshold of the suite and closed the door, leaving Harry to his thoughts once more.

Harry sat in the chair for several more minutes, taking in the events of the day. Such secrets and announcements of ceremony always had rocked Harry in the past. This time was no different. As Harry searched deep down in his mind and his soul he found no reason as to why he hadn't been told of his heritage. Well, he found several reasons but none of them were any good. Instantly the lines of coincidence coalesced around one probable reason.

Dumbledore.

Instantly Harry felt his anger bubble inside his stomach. It was a force so strong that it took his entire will not to lash out in anger. Dumbledore had much to answer to! Harry remembered the meaning of the phrase 'hindsight is 20/20' as he went over the events of the previous years. Too many coincidences, too many half-truths, too many lies, Harry had had enough. Too much misfortune, too little resolution, too much deceit, Harry was through playing games.

Too much death, too much destruction, too much tragedy, Harry was ready for change.

Harry looked down at the ring on his finger, the Potter Crest glowing dimly against the ruby encased in the ring. If he had as many votes as he was told, he'd use them for the betterment of this deceitful society. He prayed that they'd listen through his voice.

With that he retired to the bedchamber of the suite and readied himself for bed, and the apparent rude awakening to follow in the morning.

--

_22:12_

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man.

Gathered before him was the inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix, all of which had just been unceremoniously dumped onto the street in front of Number 12, Grimmauld Place in the middle of a meeting of said Order. Deciding to reconvene in the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts, they gathered there presently in front of the befuddled and upset Headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore was most certainly not a happy man.

Dumbledore regarded the few who were in his office now, Professors Snape and McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Arthur Weasley. They were all pure blood and all blissfully unaware, either through ignorance or a well placed memory charm, of the Royal Family's connection to the Wizarding World. Dumbledore planned to keep it that way but first the matter of being removed from Grimmauld was at hand.

"Do you know why we were suddenly on our duffs in the middle of a street in London?" Moody asked the group at-large

"The exact answer to that, I'm afraid, is not known," Dumbledore said sticking to the benevolent grandfather act, "What I can surmise is that following the passing of Sirius the Family Regent of the Black Family, whoever that person may be, initiated Sirius's will and the title of Lord Black and the ownership of Grimmauld Place fell to whoever was next in line. One would assume that would be Draco Malfoy as the next male heir in the family line."

"Isn't there something funky in the Black Family Charter that says that Sirius could change that in his will?" Arthur Weasley asked a little hesitantly.

"True, however I am not privy to the contents Sirius's will. So it would be best to assume the worst."

"Draco Malfoy hasn't been told the location," Professor Snape said with an air of annoyance, "I would hardly expect Malfoy to know that it was even in use even if he knew of its existence."

"Unfortunately the owner of the house, no matter how long they own it, knows the location of the house despite the Fidelius Charm. It would be safe to assume that if Malfoy has indeed inherited the property he will activate the wards that have kicked us out, either accidentally or on purpose.

"Meanwhile, is there any news on Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked the room.

"Tonks reported a few minutes ago that he still has not returned to Number Four since this prince of whales character took him approximately four hours ago," Shacklebolt said in slight confusion.

"A team of Aurors were sent to Buckingham Palace but were rejected when the guards informed them that Harry Potter was a personal guest of The Queen and that he was not to be disturbed," Moody said with much annoyance in his tone, "Apparently nothing short of a warrant for his arrest or an invasion of the palace itself will permit us to remove him."

Dumbledore considered his next move carefully before clearing his throat to speak. This would have to go under the 'greater good' column once again. "I am under suspicion that the Muggle Royal Family is under the Imperius Curse."

"And this prince of whales character is a member of this family?" Arthur said quizzically, "Why would someone be prince of a sea creature anyway?"

"Not whales the animal, Wales the country that is part of the United Kingdom," Dumbledore said making sure not to overdo the grandfather act so as not to patronize the man. "And to answer your question, yes the Prince of Wales is a member of the Royal Family. In fact should The Queen die or abdicate the throne he will become the next King."

"And you think that the entire Royal Family is under Imperius?" McGonagall asked worried for Harry.

"At least The Queen and The Prince of Wales," Albus conceded, "However it is much easier to hold a bunch of muggles under Imperius than one wizard." Albus turned his attention to Snape. "Severus, has Tom mentioned anything of this to you?"

"No, the Dark Lord has not mentioned the use of the muggle Royals in any of his plans. However he has several Death Eaters working on plans that I am not privy to. It is conceivable that one of those plans involve the Royals."

Dumbledore took this information in before sighing and resigning himself to lean back in his chair, "It is clear to me that Harry has been kidnapped by the Royal Family for reasons unknown to us as of yet. We may have yet need to take Harry by force however, let us wait until tomorrow at the earliest. In the mean time I want discreet surveillance on Buckingham Place. No sense in not making sure that he's safe in the off chance that I am wrong."

The assembled members of the Order recognized that as a dismissal and proceeded to leave the office. Dumbledore, meanwhile, mumbled under his breath, "Time for a visit myself."

--

_July 1, 1996 – 0:24_

Deep within the confines of Riddle Manor, Lord Voldemort was an extremely ecstatic man.

What were spread across his desk were several family trees and marriage records that one of his Death Eaters had stolen from the ministry and a copy of the Black Family Charter donated by Narcissa Malfoy. The Dark Lord smiled a Cheshire smile as he noticed an opening that must be exploited. "Peter!"

Into the snake's den walked Peter Pettigrew, the short stoutly man was ever so careful around the Dark Lord. "What is thy bidding, Master?" the rodent-like man said.

"Your arm," Voldemort said calmly. Pettigrew knew what he meant and rolled up his left sleeve baring the Dark Mark to his master. Voldemort grabbed hold of the rat's arm and pressed on the mark causing pain to the rat-like Pettigrew. Instantly Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa, appeared in front of the desk of Voldemort.

"What is thy bidding, my Lord?" Draco said showing all due respect.

"Fear not, young Malfoy. You are not here to be punished," Voldemort said seductively before turning to the rat, "Leave us or prepare to be Cruciated!"

Peter Pettigrew high-tailed it out of the room.

Draco Malfoy studied the form of the Dark Lord before asking, "To what do I owe this honor, My Lord?"

"As you may see by the mess of papers on my desk I was doing a little research. I summoned you here because in the midst of this research I found that you stand to inherit a lot more than just gold from your late cousin Sirius. No, something far more powerful."

"My Lord, please I am ready for anything."

Voldemort grinned another Cheshire grin before saying, "I believe you are, and therefore I will instruct you in how to deal with your new responsibility since your father is currently, indisposed."

"My Lord, what is it that I am inheriting?"

"Patience, my dear Dragon, barring any surprises you stand to inherit the title of Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. This would make you Lord Draco Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and Heir Apparent and Councilor to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. Even if there is a surprise regarding your cousins will you will still be named Councilor of the Malfoy Line because of your father's absence, so these lessons I will be giving you will not be in vain. Listen well young Dragon, for you're going to be my new voice in the next week when the Wizengamont meets."

"Your desire is my command, Master."

--

_5:59_

Harry Potter slept peacefully for the first time in several days and was just dreaming of a certain blonde haired, pigtailed witch with rosy cheeks when all of a sudden a great royal racket rose him out of bed.

And yes, the pun is intentional, thank you.

"Rise and shine, Lord Potter! It is time for everyone to rise and face God and Country!" screamed a loud and boisterous voice.

Instantly Harry sat up in bed thankful for the covers covering his euphemism. His thankfulness was short lived as the screeching woman pulled the covers up and literally pulled him out of bed. Reflexively Harry tried to cover himself when the woman remarked, "Don't bother! It's not like I haven't seen one before! Now hurry Lord Potter, The Queen will be expecting us at breakfast shortly!"

Harry never ran faster before in his life as he bolted towards the open bathroom door.

--

_6:15_

Harry tentatively looked around the room before coming out of the shower. As Luck would have it, he had bad timing.

"Ahh, Lord Potter finished are you?" the screeching woman said once more.

"Umm… yes, Your Highness," Harry said remembering that this was probably Anne, Princess Royal he was speaking to.

"Very well. I went through your clothes and couldn't find any decent non-magical outfits. Some of the clothes were so worn and so obviously unfitting that I had them disposed of. However, you will find that our clothier was able to procure some proper clothes for breakfast this morning from Prince William. Later today after your business with Director Mackrack you will be accompanied by my daughter, Zara, into non-magical London to shop for a better fitting and more appropriate wardrobe."

"Thank you Your Highness," Harry said. He was really happy to get rid of those hand-me-downs.

"Breakfast will be served shortly. Prince William is waiting outside to escort you." And with that Anne turned towards the door. Harry turned toward the bed and found the clothes previously mentioned laid out waiting for him to put them on. Harry quickly got dressed, mindful of making sure everything was neat before he walked into the hall.

"Welcome Harry," Prince William said as Harry walked into the hall, "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yea, thanks for letting me borrow some of your clothes. It's surprising that you're a little over two years younger than me and we're the same size."

"Don't worry about it. I saw some of the clothes that Auntie sent to the trash, I'd rather let you borrow my clothes any day."

"Well here's hoping that your cousin doesn't kill me when I go shopping with her!"

"You're shopping with Cousin Zara? Oh I'd pay to see that!" They reached the door to The Queen's breakfast and Harry took a deep breath before opening the door.

The Queen's Herald barely missed a step and said, "Announcing The Prince William of Wales and Lord Harry Potter, Lord of the Magical Houses of Potter, Evans and Black, Heir Presumptive of the Magical Houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff."

Instantly the anger that Harry had kept in check last night threatened to boil over once again. Taking deep breaths Harry settled down before sitting across from a lovely young woman with rich brown hair. "Pleasure to meet you Lord Harry, my name is Zara Phillips."

"No title?" Harry asked as he grabbed the napkin by his plate and placed it in his lap.

"Nope. My mother, Anne, Princess Royal, married a commoner and even though Grandmum wanted to award me a peerage to grant me a title Mum and Dad wouldn't allow it."

"Children!" Anne admonished before turning to The Queen, "Yes, Mum?"

"I was just going to welcome young Harry to the table but it seems my granddaughter beat me to it," The Queen said smiling politely. "Pleasant dreams, Harry?"

Harry's cheeks went red as he remembered certain parts of his dream but he just cleared his throat and said, "Yes Your Majesty, better than previous nights let me assure you."

"Harry, at the breakfast table as well as in private you may call me Grandmum," The Queen said with a gentle voice, "I want you to be as comfortable as you can be while here and formalities between family is rather forced don't you think?"

"Yes… Grandmum," Harry said before helping himself to some pancakes.

"Mum," The Prince of Wales said breaking some tension, "When Harry goes to Gringots later to discuss the rest of his inheritances, do you think it would be wise if someone from the family went with him?"

"A splendid idea Charles," The Queen said beaming, "My only source of worry is adequate protection."

"I'm sure Harry can take care of any bad guys, right Harry?!" Prince Henry said gleefully.

Again harry felt his cheeks get hot but kept enough cool to say, "As I said to William last night, I will put the life of any member of your family above my own."

The Queen considered this before saying, "Very well. I have it on good authority that young Zara will be accompanying Harry anyway later in the day to go shopping for clothes and that young William has a desire to watch both of you will accompany Harry to Gringots today. Remember as Representatives of the Crown your actions reflect upon me. That goes for you as well, Harry."

All three teens said at once, "Yes, Grandmum." They looked at each other before giggling to themselves.

At that instant a pure white snowy owl flew in from the open window and flew directly to Harry. "That's odd," said the Duke of Edinburg, "I was under the assumption that snowy owls are not native to this area."

Harry extended his arm and let the owl land on it, "This is my owl, Hedwig. In the Wizarding World owls deliver the mail."

"That explains the empty cage this morning," remarked The Princess Royal.

Harry took the letter tied to Hedwig's leg and petted his owl. "She's so beautiful," Zara commented.

"Yes, she is," Harry said, "Is there a place for her to stay besides her cage, she'd much rather prefer a wide range."

"To the northeast there is Windsor Castle which has a wide range for Hedwig. Though I'm not sure if she'll make it there," The Queen said inquisitively.

"She's flown from Hogwarts in Scotland to London and back in a day, I'm sure she'll be fine. Is that ok with you girl?" Hedwig hooted indignantly, "I know girl but I'm sure I'll be up to visit you and I know you'll come to me when I need you all right girl?"

The owl hooted once more before taking off and flying out the window.

"Harry, I hate to ask but can you understand her? Your owl I mean," The Princess Royal said.

"Yes, it sometimes feels as though she's sentient," Harry said, "She is a magical owl so it makes sense."

"Your letter?" The Queen said prodding.

Harry looked confused before saying, "Oh, yes my letter." Harry picked up the letter and read it to himself, all the while his face drawing into more and more of a thin line.

"Well, this is not surprising," Harry said turning to The Queen, "Have you met with any other wizards lately?"

"Not to my knowledge," The Queen said confused.

"Well my dear Headmaster just warned me that you might be cursed and I should excuse myself at my earliest convenience and find my way back to the Dursleys," Harry said sarcastically. "As you may be able to tell I'm not exactly too thrilled with his expectance that I should comply."

The Queen smiled brightly before motioning to an attendant, "Hand the letter to the attendant Harry, he will dispose of it quickly."

Harry gladly handed the parchment to the attendant. "If any of you were cursed Mackrack would have known and would not have gone through with last night."

"My thoughts exactly, Harry."

--

_7:30_

"Is it me or are we getting some stares?" Zara asked as they traveled on the Tube towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"A couple people may have recognized you or me but I think it's just the fact that three kids are riding the Tube alone on the first day of summer holiday," Prince William said looking around for trouble.

Harry meanwhile just sat back and read the copy of _London Times_ that someone was kind enough to leave on their seat at the last stop.

"How many more stops?" Zara asked, "I'm suddenly thinking that taking the Tube was not a good idea."

"Two more, just relax," Harry said in a calm voice. "If you think this is bad wait until you get to Diagon Alley; you're going to be the center of attention then."

"Oh?" Prince William said raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Cause you'll be with me."

--

_7:40_

Harry, Zara, and Prince William arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and Harry was surprised that Zara and the Prince could see it.

"Squibs, remember?" Zara said smirking before they all filed into the inn.

As they walked in the noticed that it was mostly empty save for a few people at the bar. Harry walked up to the bar. "Morning Tom, just getting the breakfast crowd?"

Tom, the old inn-keep of the Leaky Cauldron smiled at Harry and noticed the other two with him. Harry discreetly held a finger to his lips and Tom gave a slight nod before saying, "Yea, slow though, I expect it's more due to the attack than anything else."

"The attack on the Ministry?"

"Oh yea," Tom said nodding, "Seems that the entire Ministry is working overtime. That includes the Aurors. They're expecting another attack any day."

"Thank you for the warning, Tom," Harry said sliding his palm across the bar before extending it for a handshake. Tom took the handshake heartily before nodding and walking over to another costumer.

Harry walked back to Prince William, who was wearing a goofy grin, and Zara who was showing that she did inherit her mother's stern face. "Harry, that was wicked!" said the Prince.

"That was stupid!" Zara said in an accusing tone, "You just gave that man some sort of coin that I can only guess is money! What was that for?"

"Listen, Tom and I know each other because a few years ago I was a resident here for about a month and a half—blew up my aunt. In any event he knows to keep my comings and goings quiet but it never hurts to reinforce that. In any event we should head for Gringots and make it snappy."

"Why, what's up?" William said now getting serious.

"My Headmaster has some members of the Aurors under his control, they see us it will be just as bad as if the bad guys were to show up," Harry said quickly.

"Then we best make post haste," Prince William said as they quickly walked over to the wall.

Harry took out his want and tapped the bricks in the right sequence and stood back smirking before saying, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Zara and The Prince each exclaimed, "Wow," as the already busy street revealed itself before their very eyes. As Harry briskly led them down the street towards their quarry Zara and Prince William let their eyes wander at glanced at all the shops and offices that lined the Street.

Harry pointed out a white building only about fifty yards from their location, "That would be Gringots."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Prince William said walking towards the bank. Harry and Zara shrugged and swiftly followed.

Once inside the bank Zara and the Prince went back to gawking at the sights while Harry walked up to the nearest teller. "I have an appointment with Director Mackrack," Harry said politely.

The goblin looked down his nose at Harry and scoffed before he said, "Come back in two years. The Director doesn't speak with anyone of minority."

Harry steeled himself thinking he'd get this type of reception, "You will tell Director Mackrack that Lord Harry Potter, Lord of the Magical Houses of Potter, Evans, and Black is here to see him and if you don't I will find a teller that will and have you subsequently disciplined."

That got the teller's attention and he quickly made for the Director's office but stopped as Griphook came out of said office and said, "Lord Potter, the Director is ready for you."

Harry corralled the awestruck teens and they walked over to the Director's office. Harry turned towards Griphook, "Thank you Griphook. I'm sorry we were not able to speak last night."

"Do not fret young lord," Griphook said evenly, "We met last night for business not chit-chat. Perhaps latter I could interest you in some goblin ale as a token of friendship?"

"I would be delighted to when my schedule permits," Harry said causing Prince William to grin wide and Zara to go stern again.

"I hope you meeting with the Director is a profitable one," Griphook said bowing them into the office.

Harry led the Royals into the office and heard the door close behind him. Instantly Zara cuffed him on the shoulder, "Alcohol? You can't drink yet!"

"I'm emancipated, so the drinking age doesn't apply to me," Harry said smirking.

"Only in the Wizarding World! You wouldn't be able to go into a pub and order a Guinness!"

"Actually, Miss Phillips, Lord Potter is emancipated in the whole of United Kingdom. Therefore he can and will be able to buy alcohol anywhere in the country."

Zara and William shook as Director Mackrack turned his chair to face the group of teenagers. Zara cleared her throat and said, "On behalf of our grandmother, Queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom, my cousin, The Prince William of Wales and I, Zara Phillips, daughter of Anne, Princess Royal, send greetings to you, Director."

"Tell your grandmother thank you for me," Mackrack said indicating for the trio to sit. "Lord Potter, you will find that we are still tabulating your exact inheritance from the Potter and Evans Lines and that the inheritance from the Black line will take place after the secondary reading. After that news I'm sure you know why you are here."

Harry nodded, "The Founder's tests."

"Yes, there are three aspects to each test. Blood, Magic, and Soul. The Founders themselves will test each aspect."

"Beg your pardon, but aren't the Founders dead?"

"Yet their souls remain here on the physical plane—almost like ghosts but more real. You will confront each Founder separately before they judge you jointly. There is a chance to pass one Founder's test and fail the rest, and vice versa. Be warned now, your soul will be open to the Founders. Are you ready to partake in the tests?"

Harry steeled his face, his voice cold and his moves calculated, "I am ready."

"The Prince and Miss Phillips will wait here. You will need my key to access the first chamber. Tell Griphook that you are ready. Once you are finished the Founders will transport you here." Mackrack handed Harry a Platinum six-sided key. "I will need that back when you return."

Harry accepted the key and nodded, "In as close to the original condition as I am able."

"Good."

As Harry stood up so did Zara and Prince William. "Good luck, Harry," Prince William said offering his hand. Harry stepped forward and shook it.

Zara waited for the two boys to finish before running over and hugging Harry, "Stay safe ok?"

Harry smiled before saying, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Zara reluctantly released the hug and stepped back watching Harry exit the door.

--

_8:08_

Griphook and Harry rode in one of Gringots's carts all the way down as far as the tunnels could reach and stopped at what was titled 'Vault 1.' Harry stepped out of the cart but Griphook did not. "This is where I leave you, Lord Potter. You have the Director's key, yes?" Harry showed the key to Griphook. "After I disappear insert the key and twist it anticlockwise. At that point the tests are live so there is no going back and no more chance to prepare yourself. You will meet the Founders one-on-one in ascending order of precedence, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and finally Gryffindor." Harry took a deep breath before Griphook said, "Are you sure you are ready?"

Harry nodded. Griphook pressed a button and instantly he and his cart disappeared. Harry turned to face the door. Harry slid the key into the door. He knew now that there was no turning back. Turning the key he heard the door unlock and instantly felt magic surround him. The door opened and Harry walked into the blinding white light.

--

_??_

When Harry's senses came back to him he found himself in a small room decorated in black and yellow. Harry looked around, his eyes taking it all in. "Greetings, Harry."

Harry turned towards the voice and saw a plump red haired woman who reminded him so much of Mrs. Weasley. Dressed in yellow and black and carrying the Crest of Hufflepuff around her neck, Harry surmised that this was Helga Hufflepuff herself. Instantly Harry went to one knee causing Lady Hufflepuff to giggle. "Polite too, completely unlike the last person to grace this chamber."

"Greetings, Lady Hufflepuff. I am—"

"I know who you are Harry, dear," Lady Hufflepuff said with a mother's touch. "Harry Potter, Son of James Potter and Lilly Evans." Hufflepuff sat down at the small table and offered the other seat to Harry. "It has been over 500 years since I've seen someone descendent of the Evans line pass through those doors."

"With all due respect, Lady Hufflepuff, my mother was the first witch in several generations of the line. The line had turned squib."

"They still use that word in your time?!" Hufflepuff said becoming indignant. "I would have thought that certain prejudices would have been abolished by now!"

"I beg your pardon, Lady Hufflepuff, I meant no offence."

"I know you didn't, Harry. It is a sign of when you exist not of your character. Which I believe our small talk will have to wait because I do have a test to administer. Your blood and your magic are easy as I can see then as clearly as you can see me and they are pure and of the correct lineage. Your soul is a different thing all together. You are a well rounded individual, Harry, a person with a strong sense of loyalty, a passion for justice and a desire to include all. Your faults regarding my house are impracticality and a lack of affection. However, as the muggles say, your pros far outweigh your cons. It won't be official until the judgment but I welcome you as my descendent and my Heir. Congratulations."

Harry was shell shocked. One founder had already accepted him, and it wasn't even the one he thought that would!

Lady Hufflepuff giggled before standing, "You will find my friend Rowena on the other side of those doors. Be ready."

"Thank you Lady Hufflepuff," Harry said before hugging the Founder before walking towards the doors.

The next camber, has Harry deduced were decorated in Ravenclaw blue and bronze. Harry turned towards a large globe of the Earth for standing next to it was a tall woman of fair skin with long flowing black hair. Crowning her head was a silver diadem. Again Harry went to one knee. "Greetings, Harry," Rowena spoke in a fair voice, "Before we begin the test I have a question for you, if two magical brooms pulled equally on a string with an infinite tensile strength in what direction would they go?"

Without missing a beat Harry answered, "Without any other force they would stay exactly in the same spot as they were."

Rowena beamed a large smile before walking up to Harry. "Yes, every time I've asked that question it befuddles the greatest of minds for at least a minute. Yet you are the first to get it right on the first try. For that I am pleased. As my dear friend Helga probably told you that the blood and magic phases of these tests are the easy parts. Your blood and magic are pure. The soul is always difficult to read, as it is so multifaceted. However you have already shown that you are clever and intelligent. Creative too, at least on a broom. Your faults are fairly obvious of lack of effort and a less than adequate overall knowledge. I know that Helga likes to tell you if you pass the soul test but I like to hold my result until the judgment. Good luck with Salazar, you will need it," Rowena said the last part smirking.

Harry gulped before hugging the Lady Ravenclaw and opening the doors to Slytherin's room.

As Harry entered Slytherin's room he noticed it was very Spartan. Green over silver covered the walls and on the floor a giant circle. Harry walked into the center and looked around, but no sign of Salazar Slytherin. In the back of Harry's mind he felt magic start to build. He whipped around and screamed, "_Stupify_!" The curse hit the old man square in the chest and caused him to blast into the wall. Instantly a chuckle and a clapping noise came from behind Harry. Harry turned around to see the bald, silver-bearded, old man dressed in green with a huge smile on his face, "Yes, excellent. One of only a few who passed my trap. I must say you have the gift."

"Thank you Lord Slytherin," Harry said bowing his head lightly knowing he'd need to show his shrewd side to the man before him.

"And humble to your elders, unlike the last one to come to claim me as their descendent."

Salazar walked towards Harry and circled him with a calculating eye. "A certain disregard for authority, a cunning wit, the knowledge to shrewdly get one's self out of a sticky situation but the lack of using it, being sorted into Godric's house on your will. You pass."

Harry's mind did a double take, "I pass?"

"You passed the soul test, blood and magic I have no need to test again because I have Rowena's and Helga's data. You pass."

Harry bowed his head, "Thank you Lord Slytherin, I will not let you down."

"And now, you must take Godric's tests of which I have high doubts you'll fail. Oh, and to spoil Rowena's fun, you passed her tests as well."

Harry's face beamed from ear to ear as he turned to face the door to Gryffindor's room. As the door opened Harry's eyes widened in shock as he stared face to face with a large red dragon. The doors closed behind him and the dragon roared to life. Instantly Harry dodged the flaming breath and pulled out his wand. Harry remembered that the Conjunctivitus Curse was one way to beat a dragon but Harry did not know how to cast it. Instinctively he dodged another flame breath and watched the dragon. Harry saw a small weak spot on the beast's chest. Harry aimed for that spot and shot a _Reducto_ curse at it. Instantly the dragon disappeared and the sound of a slow clap filled the chamber. In walked Godric Gryffindor, his mane of red hair tangled in spots yet draped majestically down the man's broad back. Harry knelt before this man with true respect. "Rise young Gryffindor, your task is complete."

Harry stood gob-smacked at what Godric just said. "I passed?"

"I have nothing left to test!" Godric said truthfully throwing his hands in the air, "The only thing that hadn't been tested by the other Founders was your bravery and that my fine sir is the one thing I know how to test."

Harry sighed, he had passed all four Founder's tests. "Lord Gryffindor, I am truly honored."

"The honor is mine and ours, Harry," Godric said cordially. "Now if you'll follow me we'll make this official."

Harry followed Godric into what appeared to be a small plain court room. On either side of the center dais were spots for the four Founders with all but Gryffindor already seated. In front of the bench stood another small dais where Harry assumed he stood for judgment. Harry took his place and the small dais while Godric took his spot at the right hand of the center. He did not sit, however, as he cleared his throat and said, "All rise for His Majesty King Edward the Confessor for he will now stand in judgment of the applicant."

The seated founders rose and all of a sudden the lights turned up and an audience of several hundred were seated behind Harry. King Edward entered from the door behind the center dais and stood in front of his chair before saying, "Let us be seated." As the hall around him sat and watched this spectacle Harry wondered if even though he passed he wouldn't be accepted. "We come here gathered on this day at this time to judge the applicant, Harry James Potter, Son of James Potter and Lilly Evans, Lord of the Magical Houses of Potter, Evans, and Black, in regards to his claims as the descendent and Heir of the Magical Houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. By the Trials of the Founders, each Founder of Hogwarts has tested young Harry's claim. In order, please read your verdict."

Helga Hufflepuff stood first, "Harry Potter, Son of James and Lilly, I find in favor of your claim to the House of Hufflepuff and accept you as my descendant and Heir."

Rowena Ravenclaw, seated next to her stood next, "Well my surprise was ruined by a certain snake, but: Harry Potter, Son of James and Lilly, I find in favor of your claim to the House of Ravenclaw and accept you as my descendant and Heir."

Salazar stood and cleared his throat, "Harry Potter, Son of James and Lilly, I find that you have proven yourself worthy of your claim to the House of Slytherin and accept you as my descendant and Heir."

Godric stood last, a proud smile on his face as he jovially proclaimed, "Harry Potter, Son of James and Lilly, I find completely in favor of your claim to the House of Gryffindor."

King Edward smiled and looked down upon Harry, "Harry Potter, the Founders Four have all found in favor of your claims. As in life I conferred upon these four the powers of the seat of The Crown in the House of Lords Wizengamont, I will in death confer upon you. Come forth, Harry, son of James and Lilly to collect your rings."

Harry stepped forward and King Edward personally placed the rings of the Founders onto his finger, each merging with the last. With all but the ring for The Crown remaining the ring bore the crest of Gryffindor. "Harry, the signet ring of the Magical House of The Crown does not merge with the others. Therefore it should be worn on your right hand." Harry held forth his hand and King Edward slid the ring onto his finger. "Congratulations, Duke Harry of Gryffindor, Lord of the Magical Houses of The Crown, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Evans, and Black! You have now claimed your rightful inheritance.

"_**SO MOTE IT BE**_!!"

END OF CHAPTER 2

--

AN: Holy Mother of the Lord I didn't think it would be that huge!! 6,490 words!! My, oh, my! You'll find that there is a hint as to who Harry's love interest is in this chapter. It is a Hogwarts Student, of the female gender, who has been introduced prior to the conclusion of _Order of the Phoenix_. And it is not Ginny or Cho. Other than that, fair game.

Do not expect another chapter until at least Tuesday. I might surprise myself but the odds are I will not be able to finish another one until then.

Remember, reviews are appreciated!!


	3. The Greatest Pains

_**Royal Prerogative**_  
A Harry Potter fanfic by Steven Jester  
Chapter 3: The Greatest Pains

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter and I am not intending any slander or libel towards the Royal Family of the United Kingdom et al. There, now that the formalities have been dealt with, let's talk fanfic. First off, if I haven't personally responded to your reviews, THANK YOU!! At time of writing I have 48 reviews and that my friends is a personal record for one story. This story also has set personal records for communities, favs, story alerts, and average word count per chapter. The identity of Harry's love interest is revealed (for those of you that haven't guessed it, which some of you have). A warning though, I'm not going to just tell you and red herrings will be floating around still, some funny, some serious. But she will be revealed and it will be quite obvious when I do.

With that out of the way, onwards!

--

"_All of my songs can only be composed of the greatest of pains  
Every single verse can only be born of the greatest of wishes  
I wish I had one more night to live_" – Beauty of the Beast by Nightwish

--

_July 1, 1996 – 8:15_

Light poured into the top most window of the circular tower of Lovegood House giving the room a sort of eerie half-lit feel. Luna Lovegood sat in front of her mirror brushing her long blonde hair for the twentieth time that morning. For some reason Luna could not get her hair to look just right this morning. Luna grabbed two hair ties from the table in front of her and put her hair into two pigtails. She let the hair fall and admired the look a few minutes before shaking her head and pulling them out. "Nope, he won't like that."

--

_8:22_

The bright sun beat down on Diagon Alley. Hannah Abbot walked leisurely down the busy street, her blonde hair up in pigtails like it usually was. As she strolled past Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor she noticed a rather odd person pass her en route towards Gringotts. Curiosity getting the best of her, she followed the cloaked person her hand on her wand. She knew that she shouldn't engage this fellow if he indeed was a Death Eater, but she could call for help.

Her confusion widened as he suddenly cursed loudly before disapparating away. Somehow Hannah Abbot knew that it was going to be a strange day.

--

_8:31_

Harry's head throbbed with pain as he slowly came to. His vision remained unfocused for quite a while before he decided to take off his glasses and found he could see clearly. Sitting 

up he realized he was in Director Mackrack's office. "Harry, are you all right?" a feminine voice to his left. Harry turned his head and say Zara closest to him looking worried.

Harry stood up, his mind feeling groggy from the pain. "Yea, did any of you catch the plate of the lorry?"

Prince William chuckled, "Yea, mate. I'll send it right over to dad." Adopting a more serious tone he said, "What happened in there Harry? You look like death warmed over."

Harry shook his head before sitting in the chair that was offered. "I'm not sure. I guess it's how I was brought back here. I remember King Edward declaring me worthy, getting the rings then black until I woke up just now." Harry looked around the office, "Where's Mackrack?"

"When you arrived he took his key out of your pocket and said he'd be right back," Zara said, "Said he needed to obtain a few items from his personal vault."

Harry sighed; he could only guess what exactly those items were. Moments later Mackrack showed up carrying a folder with parchment in it and a small ornamental box. "Ahh, Your Grace, I see that you have awakened."

Harry looked at Prince William and at Zara, both of whom shrugged, before turning back to Mackrack. "Did you just refer to me as Your Grace?"

"Yes, it is the traditional spoken style for a Duke. Wearing the ring of the Magical House of The Crown, you are now a Duke."

Harry sighed remembering King Edward's proclamation, "Right. Anyway, what is next?"

"Well, Your Grace, the first item up is this chest which contains a copy of the original Letters Close given to the Founders which state your authority to use seat granted The Crown." Mackrack opened the small box and took out the folded parchment and handed it to Harry. Harry quickly placed the parchment in his pocket. "The papers in this folder are copies of your emancipation and the wills of your parents and Lord Black. Now unfortunately I can't let you take the Black will as it still is pending the secondary reading, but the Potter wills I can because you are the sole beneficiary. I came across a certain peculiarity while reading both your parent's wills. If you will, read the first few paragraphs of your father's will. Your mother's is the same just replace his name with hers and vice versa."

Harry took the parchment that Mackrack handed him and began to read:

_I, James William Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and by marriage the Most Ancient and Noble House of Evans, do solemnly swear that I am of sound mind and body at the time of this writing and that this is my Last Will and Testament. I declare any previous wills null and void. I bequeath everything I own and the custody of my only son, Harry James Potter, to my wife, Lilly Elizabeth Potter, Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Evans and by marriage the Most Ancient and Noble Hose of Potter. Should we die simultaneously or she predeceases me I leave everything to my son, Harry. Until he reaches the age of majority or until he is emancipated in another capacity, Harry Potter is to be raised by the following in order:_

_Lilly Elizabeth Potter, my wife and Harry's mother_

_Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Harry's godfather_

_Amelia Anne Bones, Regent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones, Harry's godmother_

_Remus John Lupin, Long-time friend (This will is to act as my approval for guardianship under the Werewolf Rights Act of 1865)_

_Peter Richard Pettigrew, long-time friend_

_Frank Raymond Longbottom and his wife Alice Mary Longbottom, close friends_

_Rebecca Amanda Abbot, Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Abbot, close friend_

_Arthur Septimus Weasley, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Weasley, and his wife Molly Guinevere Weasley, close friends_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the House of Lords Wizengamont, Grand Sorcerer, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, friend and ally_

_If in the unforeseen event that all of the above are not able to take care of my son I authorize the current Minister of Magic to find a suitable family of Wizarding decent to take care of him. Under no circumstances is my son, Harry, to be placed with my wife's sister's family, Vernon Dursley, muggle, and Petunia Dursley (née Evans), squib. Both Vernon and Petunia are abusive and abrasive to all things magical and are unsuitable as guardians._

Harry's face turned red with anger. "Mackrack, are you telling me that I was supposed to be given to Sirius or even Madam Bones if we're to take Sirius's incarceration into account and _not_ with the Dursleys?"

"Indeed, Your Grace."

Harry kept his anger in check before saying as steadily as possible, "What else has Dumbledore done against parent's will?"

"Apparently, and I say apparently because we're still investigating, he has taken 1,000 Galleons every month from your family vault for your caretaking. There have been also withdrawals in amounts of 500 Galleons a month that have been going on for the last five years. They were authorized by Dumbledore and deposited in accounts that are in the names of Ronald Bilius and Ginevra Molly Weasley. There is evidence that during 1991 a similar withdrawal was made and deposited in an account in the name of Hermione Jean Granger but those payments stopped in approximately November of that year."

"So Hermione is loyal to me but Ron and Ginny are questionable at best," Harry said mumbling to himself. "What kind of properties are there in my estate?"

"We are uncertain on most of the properties but the ones that we do know will be yours are Potter Manor, which is under Fidelius, Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow, The Stag Loft in downtown London, and a small house which has been leased to muggles somewhere near a place called Syracuse, New York in the States. According to the latest figures the house in the States is earning the equivalent of approximately 809 Galleons a year which in turn is being paid out to taxes on the property and payment to the executor hired in the States currently running the house. The other Potter Properties remain vacant."

Suddenly a loud klaxon sounded throughout the building. "What's going on?" Prince William said slightly frightened.

"Diagon Alley is under attack," said Mackrack, "That signal means that all guards on duty are to seal the bank and all guards not on duty are to report to duty to secure the vaults."

Harry stood up and bolted towards the door. He had no time to lose.

--

_8:45_

Hannah Abbot watched as chaos erupted throughout the street. Death Eaters walked openly in a march towards the bank, killing everything in their path. Hannah was sure that Mr. Fortescue was dead and possibly Mr. Ollivander. Hannah did her best to hide as the Death Eaters continued up the street. In her mind, however, she knew she had to do something. Just as she summoned up enough courage to fight she heard a loud voice proclaim, "Stop where you are!"

Hannah recognized the voice. It was hard not to if it's the voice of the same boy you've had a crush on for the last few years. She stood and turned and saw the visage of someone she was not expecting. Most of the details were the same, the short scraggily black hair and general facial features stayed the same, but this person was better developed than when she last saw him on the train back yesterday. The person wasn't wearing glasses either.

"Potter! Well, well, well, what a pleasant surprise this is," oozed an icy voice from the front of the pack. Hannah couldn't see from her angle. "I thought you'd still be crying over Cousin Sirius's death. A pity he had to die for your arrogance."

"A pity that one has to kill their own cousin to feel like they're doing something important, Bellatrix," said Harry in a voice that made Hannah's heart flutter. That confidence made Hannah look straight into his eyes and all of a sudden it was like a string pulled taught as it was connected between her and Harry. Harry winked at her before saying, "What's your business here Bellatrix?"

The insane Death Eater didn't get a chance to answer that as Hannah fired a "_Reducto!_" at the unsuspecting Death Eaters. As they turned around Harry capitalized firing a Reducto of his own at the Death Eater next to Lestrange.

Bellatrix, in the confusion shouted, "You won't get away with this Potter! Retreat!!"

With that, all the Death Eaters alive disapparated away. Hannah ran up the stairs and hugged Harry with all her might. "Whoa, easy there," Harry said before getting a good look at the girl hugging him, "Hannah, right?"

Hannah nodded, "I'm sorry Harry but I was just walking around the Alley when all of a sudden they started showing up."

"You did all right Hannah," Harry said smiling, "Although it sorta helped that they left quickly. My guess is that this was a scare tactic."

Hannah's face paled before she turned and saw that Mr. Fortescue's body was still lying in the street.

Harry's face also hardened at seeing the dead friendly man lying face down on the cobbles. Harry steadied Hannah and led her inside the bank.

--

_8:53_

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office reading the latest Daily Prophet. The headline: _Muggle Royal Family Wanted for Questioning Regarding Boy-Who-Lived_ plastered on the front page. A certain payout to a certain bug-eyed reporter ensured that the right facts were printed. His grin fixed on his face and he thought nothing could remove it short of Voldemort having another hissy fit.

Boy was he wrong.

--

_8:55_

"Are you all right Hannah?" Harry asked his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the Director's Office.

"Yea, I'll be fine in a minute," Hannah said, "I just felt sick at forgetting about Mr. Fortescue.

"Don't worry, I feel bad for not noticing him either."

They both entered the office and Harry found another pair of arms viciously wrap themselves around his torso. Chuckling Harry said, "Easy Zara, I knew what I was doing."

"You headstrong dummy! Nearly giving me a heart attack!" Zara said furiously.

Meanwhile Prince William eyed Hannah favorably before saying, "Hey Harry, who's your friend?"

Harry blushed before saying, "Your Highness, Zara, this is Hannah Abbot, a class mate of mine. Hannah, this is Zara Phillips and His Highness The Prince William of Wales."

Hannah's eyes went wide before going to one knee, "Your Highness, forgive my manners."

Prince William chuckled before saying, "It's ok, don't make a scene. It's not like I'm trying to be all pompous and royal."

"Yea, save that for Draco Malfoy!" Harry chimed in which earned a good laugh from Hannah.

"I hate to interrupt but you said you were Hannah Abbot, did you not?" Mackrack said curiously.

"Yes I did. Well, Harry did," Hannah said nodding her head.

"Oh dear," Mackrack said solemnly, "I'm afraid I have bad news Miss Abbot. I hold here in my hand the roll of Family Heads, both those entitled to seats in the Wizengamont and not, your family is one of the ones entitled to such seats correct?" Hannah gulped before nodding yes. "Well, my dear I'm afraid that this sort of thing is usually best left to the authorities but since you're here I may as well say it. It seems something has happened to your mother."

Hannah felt her heart grow cold. She took a few deep breaths before taking the offered scroll from the goblin and reading the line: _Head of the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Abbot – Lady Hannah Eve Abbot_.

Hannah promptly fainted into Harry's arms.

--

_8:59_

Aurors arriving on scene at Number 14 Alabaster Drive in the town of Drakesburg, Surrey found nothing but a Dark Mark floating above charred house and muggle police everywhere. Inside and badly burned were the remains of Rebecca Abbot, who as the medical examiner would determine latter, was dead prior to the house being burned.

--

_9:01_

Nymphadora Tonks was the first Order Member on the scene of the attack on Diagon Alley. She had initially thought that there was a bloodbath in progress but found only one casualty among the scores of scarred people. In the huddled masses she saw twin tufts of red hair bobbing up and down amongst the Aurors and civilians. Making her way over to them she said, "Wotcher Fred, George, what's can you tell me of what happened?"

Fred and George Weasley turned towards the metamorphmagaus. Fred decided to speak first, "Well If it isn't Tonks, our Auror friend in deed."

"We seem to have ourselves a fine ruckus you see."

"Turns out your Aunt Bella's up to her old tricks again."

"But a strange thing on this turn of fright."

"Strange indeed my dear brother for it seems that after Bellatrix blasted poor Fortescue over there."

"Our good friend Harry appeared from over there," George said point towards Gringotts.

"He just showed up out of the blue?" Tonks said confused.

"No, he came out of the bank," corrected Fred.

"Yea he said a few things a wave of magic went through the air then he asked why Bella was here then someone threw a curse at the tossers from behind."

"This is someone who is not Harry?" Tonks said curious.

"Yea, we didn't see who it was. All we know is that once they turned to the first curse Harry sent a Reducto to the guy next to Bella."

"Then they left," both twins said in their twin like way.

"By 'they' you mean the Death Eaters?" Tonks said. Both twins nodded in the affirmative. "Well, that seemed too easy."

"There's more, after they left a girl with long blonde hair in pigtails ran up and hugged Harry." Fred said curiously.

"Yea, Harry led her into the bank afterwards."

"Any idea who?" Tonks asked whishing she had a notebook and was jotting this down.

"From my angle it looked a lot like Hannah Abbot," George said wondering.

Tonks's face paled before she muttered an, "Oh, bugger."

"Why what's up Tonks?" Fred asked.

"Hannah Abbot is presumed missing after the death of her mother this morning. If it is her she might be under Imperius or something."

The twins face-palmed themselves while muttering, "Oh, bugger."

--

_9:10_

When Hannah woke up the pain in her heart still was present as she still realized that her mother had passed on. Upon looking around she noticed that she was not in Gringotts anymore but in a very fancy room that from her memories seemed to be in the style of Buckingham Palace. "Glad to see you're awake, Hannah."

Hannah looked to her left and saw Harry looking worried. "Harry, please don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry, I just thought you might want some company," Harry said with a small grin.

Hannah sat up and looked into Harry's eyes, "Harry, where are we?"

"We're at—"

Just then the door opened revealing The Queen and The Prince of Wales. Hannah immediately went down on one knee but then curiously noticed that Harry didn't follow, "Harry! Show some respect to Her Majesty!"

"You will find Lady Abbot that The Duke of Gryffindor does not need to show me that much respect as he is now considered a member of my family."

_That_ caught Hannah's attention. "Duke of Gryffindor?! H-Harry?"

Harry held in a chuckle before saying, "A long story Hannah that I will explain later."

"Quite right Harry," The Prince of Wales said before walking over to Harry, "I'm afraid that my son and Zara will not be joining you and Lady Abbot on your shopping trip. It was bad enough that an attack happened on you while they were safe in the bank. We can't risk them like that again."

"Understandable Charles," Harry said shaking his head, "I almost wonder if there is a way I can get a detachment of Aurors to watch over Buckingham. I'm sure someone other than Hannah here recognized them."

"We have our own magical staff on site Harry," The Queen said softly, "We're not completely vulnerable."

Harry smacked himself, "I'm sorry I forgot my manners, Your Majesty, Your Highness, this is Lady Hannah Abbot, Lady of the Magical House of Abbot. Hannah, I present Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom and His Highness The Prince of Wales."

"Your Majesty, Your Highness," Hannah said curtsying.

"Lady Abbot, are you by chance born of non-wizarding parents?" The Queen asked.

"No, Your Majesty," Hannah said, "Well, my mother no, she was a witch and was Lady Abbot before me, and my father was a muggle, a person without magic. He died before I was born."

"And your mother?" The Prince asked.

Tears welled up in Hannah's eyes as before she turned and cried into Harry's shoulder. Harry answered for her, "Apparently she died this morning. We haven't got any evidence except for the roll of Heads of Magical Houses."

The Queen sat down on the bed next to Hannah and said softly into her ear, "I'm sorry for your loss my dear."

Hannah nodded a simple thank you before continuing to cry into Harry's shoulder.

Harry patted Hannah's shoulder as the girl continued to sob loudly. "It will be ok.

"It will be ok."

END OF CHAPTER 3

--

AN: Not as long as the others but I can't think of anything else I want to put in this chapter. And it's over my 3,000 word minimum so that's still good.

It should be obvious by now but to put the issue to bed, yes Harry's Love interest is Hannah Abbot. Luna, while a very good guess, is wrong if one just opens _Sorcerer's Stone_ and reads through the sorting. Hannah's description matches perfectly the description of the girl from Harry's dreams in Chapter 2.

Don't know when I'll update again but I'll do my damnedest to make it by the end of the week.


	4. My Art, My Redemption, My Only Salvation

_**Royal Prerogative**_  
A Harry Potter fanfic by Steven Jester  
Chapter 4: My Art, My Redemption, My Only Salvation

Notes and Disclaimers: No own Harry Potter, no slander or libel towards the Royal Family. Ok, now with that out of the way, time for the next chapter. Oh, and I know the epigraph (the quote at the beginning before the story proper) is longer than the others by a considerable margin. Sorry but this works really well with the tone of the story.

--

"_Change again, cannot be considered  
I rage again, dispelling my anger  
Where do I begin?  
The choices are endless  
My art, my redemption, my only salvation  
I carry the gift that I have been blessed with  
My soul is adrift in oceans of madness  
Repairing the rift that you have created  
I am not alone! Brothers, give me your arms now!  
_  
"_The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die  
Though they will not understand  
I won't make the greatest sacrifice  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me alive_" – I'm Alive by Disturbed

--

_9:12_

"It seems dear brother that young Tonks is jumping to conclusions," George said from within the confines of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

"Logical conclusions dear brother but jumping the facts none the less," replied Fred.

"It is indeed logical to assume that the young Abbot is under the Imperius Curse when she is presumed kidnapped and her mother dead."

"Yes but it is also possible, and probable given the evidence, that the young girl was just coincidently there."

"Explain, oh observant brother."

"Why certainly, patient brother. From what I observed of her reaction to the death of one Florean Fortescue I can deduce that no one willingly working with the Death Eaters would react that strongly to Death."

"Ahh but the flaw in your argument is that it is possible she was under Imperius."

"Point number two, she passed by the shop several times in the minutes prior to the attack. During those times she looked alert and focused, unlike the effects of Imperius."

"Good point, dear brother. The question still remains that with this newly discovered fact we still have no idea where Harry is."

"Evidence suggests that he is in the bank, dear brother."

"Ahh but oh observant one, didn't Harry come through here little more than an hour ago with two people in tow?"

"Two people who look suspiciously like The Prince William of Wales and Zara Phillips, daughter of Anne, Princess Royal?"

"The same."

"Then Logic dictates that after the attack Harry would have portkeyed or flooed back to Buckingham the second the all-clear sounded."

"So logically if we were to head in the direction of Buckingham Palace we should find our boy Harry."

"If the palace guards don't arrest us first."

With that Fred and George Weasley flipped the sign on the door to 'Closed' and apparated away.

--

_9:18_

Hermione Granger sat at her breakfast table after waking from a small lie-in on the first day of vacation. She grabbed a bowl of cheerios and the morning's copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and promptly spit the cereal and milk across the room at reading the headline. "What in the name of Merlin's beard?!"

--

_9:20_

Luna Lovegood walked around downtown London walking in what appeared to be no direct path, her eyes darting in one direction or another. Guided aimlessly as if by Fate, she ran into two red hair hooligans.

"Well if it isn't Luna Lovegood, neighbor, friend and ally!" remarked George.

"What brings you to the city of the seat of out illustrious government?" Fred said sarcastically.

"Isn't it interesting, how muggles and muggleborn find Diagon Alley wonders and mysterious yet they find the same thing on their own streets?" said Luna quietly.

Fred and George just shrugged and looked at the blonde girl. "If you're looking for Harry, I suggest following me. I know where he will be shortly."

"Are you meeting him there?" Fred asked.

"You know what's going on?" said George.

"Yes and no. Now if you'll follow me."

The odd trio walked about a block south before showing up at a ritzy apartment building. Luna airily walked up to the doorman and said, "Excuse me, but Mr. Potter will be here shortly and he will be expecting me and my two acquaintances. Could you by chance tell me where his apartment is?"

"So Mr. Potter is back in the game after all this time?" The doorman gave Luna an appreciative look over, "I have to say his tastes are still exquisite but aren't you a little young for Mr. Potter?"

"You might be thinking of Mr. James Potter. I'm here to see his son, Mr. Harry Potter."

"Ahh, I see. Good to see that he's like his father then. Ninth floor the first door on the right. Tell the desk chap that Raymond said to give you the key to the Stag Loft."

"Thank you Raymond," Luna said playing up her aloofness before leading the twins inside.

--

_9:26_

Harry sat with Prince William and Prince Henry while Hannah and Zara were in the other room getting situated. "Sorry Harry I can't go with you, but dad doesn't want another incident like earlier," Prince William said somberly.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said smiling trying to get the boy to cheer up. "As it is I'm going to be in Hannah's ever capable hands."

"Yea, she's pretty," remarked Prince Henry.

"Pretty isn't the first thing that comes to my mind," chuckled Prince William, "but I'm afraid that Harry might take offence."

"Remember I'm legally an adult now, you cheeky monkey. I could turn you into something rather unpleasant."

"Like the time Professor Moody turned Draco Malfoy into a ferret?" said a voice behind Harry.

Harry chuckled darkly under his breath before saying, "That wasn't Moody you know?"

"I know," Hannah said sitting next to Harry and putting her hear on his shoulder. "The rumor mill said he was a Death Eater under Polyjuice. It makes sense actually so to hear you say it wasn't him means it's true."

"Death Eater?" Prince William asked confused.

"Death Eater is the name of someone who is wizard of Lord Voldemort's. They bend to his every will. The stand for evil, injustice, greed. They'll kill just because you're in the way. Anyone who is not a pure-blood wizard or witch is a target of theirs."

"This confuses me to no end because my mother was pure-blood, yet they killed her," said Hannah sighing.

"Is it because of you and Harry? I mean it looks like you two are close," Zara said sitting next to Prince William.

Hannah blushed profusely before Harry said, "Not likely, Hannah and I aren't in a relationship." _Not yet anyway,_ Harry added in his mind.

Defying the laws of nature Hannah blushed more, _He likes me? I can't believe that he likes me!_

Harry turned to Hannah and gave her a weird look before turning back to the others, "In any event I think it's because she was part of the DA last year."

"If that's true though then the others are in trouble," Hannah said worriedly.

"Another possibility is that your mom married a muggle and your half-blood," Harry said musing. _Just like him._

"Just like who, Harry?" Hannah said which earned weird looks from the four other people in the room. "What?"

"I didn't say that aloud," Harry said quietly.

Hannah's eyes went wide, _I can read his thoughts?!_

_And I can read yours,_ thought Harry, _though I'm pretty sure that they can't._

"Wow," Hannah said aloud, "This is too weird."

"Ok, are you two mind talking? Because, no offense Hannah, but _I_ wouldn't want to be in a guy's mind. No one knows where that's been!" Zara said earning a laugh out of both girls.

Harry, Prince William, and Prince Henry looked insulted.

"But no, even in the Wizarding world this is odd," Hannah said turning to Harry, _like Parseltounge is an odd thing but this isn't as bad._

Harry's face drained of all its color before muttering, "Oh, bugger."

--

_9:31_

Edward Stevens, employee of the Department of Mysteries, stood in front of a huge scroll that hadn't been used in several hundred years. Edward was studying other objects of varying importance in a different room when the scroll he stood in front of now activated catching his attention. Reading the scroll he was shocked and appalled at the new line which read:

_The Soul Bond of Their Grace, The Duke (Harry James) and Duchess (Hannah Eve) of Gryffindor, Lords of the Magical Houses of The Crown, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Evans, Black, and Abbot was created on First Day of July, in the year of our Lord 1996 at ten minutes prior to nine in the morning and matured on the same day at twenty-seven minutes past nine in the morning._

--

_9:33_

"There is a disturbance in my plans," remarked Albus Dumbledore out of thin air.

"What is it Albus?" Minerva McGonagall said sitting next to the octogenarian.

"It seems that something has changed the way Magic itself behaves. This is very troubling, very troubling indeed."

"Could it be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Unlikely," Albus said thinking aloud, "No the only two things that could change Magic in this magnitude would be a planar summoning or—"

Minerva McGonagall never found out what the second one was as Albus rose from his seat and bolted towards his office.

--

_9:34_

So far it had not been a good day for Master Auror Alastor Moody.

First off the Dumbledore's insistence that the Royal Family was cursed despite virtually no evidence of such thing was taking manpower from important tasks to maintain watch over Buckingham Palace. A waste of manpower as far as Moody was concerned.

Next the attack on Number 14 Alabaster Drive in Drakesburg was a fine start to the morning, chalking up one dead and one missing presumed captured to the Lord Voldemort. Oh what a fine thing to wake up to.

Then the attack on Diagon Alley complete with several sightings of Bellatrix 'Look at Me, I'm Insane!' Lestrange and Harry 'Here We Go Again' Potter. An unconfirmed report that Hannah Abbot, presumed captured by the Death Eaters in the attack on Number 14, was also there raised certain suspicions in the well trained minds of himself and Auror Nymphadora Tonks, now on the trail of both Harry and Hannah.

And now, to top it off, after being hired many, many years ago not only as an Auror but as an Unspeakable and rising to the master rank in both he gets a call from one of his trainee rookies in the Department of Mysteries has just called him in for an 'emergency.'

"This had better be good Stevens," Moody said gruffly, "I'm not having a very good day."

"Master Unspeakable Moody, I know you said that if the Scroll of Soul Bonds were to activate we were to get—"

Moody's face grew grim and he grabbed the puny man by the shirt and whispered, "Who have you told?!"

"N-no one sir," Edward said hastily, "I was going to follow protocol and let the Minister know but I read the entry and I think you should read it first."

Moody walked over to the scroll and read the entry, "Well, if this doesn't put a kink in Dumbles's plans I don't know what will."

Moody cast a rather complex charm copying the scroll twice and handed one of the copies to Stevens, "Put this in the Locked Room. Be careful with that because it's the original."

Stevens nodded before scurrying out of the room. Moody then pocketed another copy and then blanked the entry off of the copy he left. Turning abruptly he walked calmly out of the room and ran into Stevens coming out of the Locked Room. "All secure sir."

"Good. Remember Stevens, your oath as an Unspeakable bounds you to secrecy especially if I give you a command to be quiet about certain things. This is one of those times. Even if there is a warrant for your arrest if you do not comply with instructions to reveal what just happened occurs you are to take the jail time. I will handle the disclosure of this personally."

"Yes sir."

Both Moody and Stevens walked up the stairs and closed the door behind them.

--

_9:40_

"So Hannah, would you mind if I borrowed your experience in clothes shopping on a trip to muggle London. I'm afraid the only muggle clothes I have are some of my fat cousin's old castoffs and these that I'm borrowing from Prince William."

Hannah smiled before replying, "Harry Potter, are you asking out on a date into muggle London?"

Now it was Harry's turn to blush madly, "U-umm that is to say—er."

Hannah laughed and looked genuinely happy for the first time in the last hour. "Of course I'll help you buy clothes, Your Grace. It will keep my mind off of other things."

Harry's face drooped at the small amount of sadness in her voice, "I'm truly sorry Hannah, I wasn't thinking."

"It's ok Harry," Hannah said softly, "I'm not completely made of glass. But don't expect me not to cry on your shoulder when I need it!"

"My shoulder is always open for you," chuckled Harry. Both of then stood by the floo close together.

_Harry, if we're going to muggle London why are we standing in front of the floo like we're going to floo out of here?_ Hannah thought.

_There's one of my properties I inherited from my dad right in downtown London. I think we should check it out before heading off into the great unknown._

_Good point._

Harry took a pinch of floo powder and called out, "The Stag Loft!" before disappearing into the green flame.

--

_9:43_

Harry rolled out of the floo landing on what looked like very expensive shag carpet. A second behind him Hannah did the same thing. Both of them stood and found a most interesting sight. The room was wall to wall covered in this shag carpet, a couple of plushy chairs and a sofa surrounded a circular glass coffee table which were situated in front of a television in one corner, another corner featured a full service bar complete with all sorts of whiskey, vodka, rum, gin, and tequila available to man, and along the other wall was a very large bed upon which Fred and George Weasley were playing around with various toys and creams that came from the cupboard above the headrest. "Hiya, Harry! And you brought a friend too! Splendid!" exclaimed George while brandishing a floppy rubber shaft in his hand that caused Hannah to blush.

"Harry! My boy! We didn't know you had it in you! You're going to have to let us borrow this place from time to time!" said Fred.

All of a sudden a flush was heard from the bathroom and the door opened revealing Luna Lovegood with a particularly sick look on her face, "Oh hello Harry, Hannah, if you're going to look for the contraceptive potion later I just disposed of it as it was stale and probably won't work."

Hannah's face went white before saying, "Tell me you didn't—"

"Oh, no!" Fred said standing up, "George and I are happily involved with witches our own age! No offence Luna."

"None taken," Luna said with an equally mortified look on her face.

"Yes, but rest assured that you're going to have to buy more Johnnie Walker Blue Label," George said with a hic-up, "There was only enough for a couple of shots that Fred and I had."

Harry rested his face on his hand and mumbled, "Oh, bugger."

--

_9:55_

Ronald Weasley sat up in his bead and stretched the sleepiness out of his muscles. "Oh, it's so good to be me," he said as he stood and dressed himself before heading down the stairs to catch a late breakfast. He passed Ginny's closed door en route but thought nothing by it. Once down stairs he grabbed an apple off of the fruit bowl and sat down at the table with the front page of the now infamous _Daily Prophet_. He noticed his mother washing dishes at the other end of the kitchen and said, "Hello mum, seems Harry got himself kidnapped." Ron paused mid chew and read the headline again before spitting the half-chewed apple across the kitchen, "Harry's been kidnapped?!"

--

_9:58_

It was not a good morning for Tonks, not at all.

Tonks was now standing in front of a whiteboard, an intuitive muggle invention very much like a chalkboard, with three things written on it:

_ROYALS_

_HARRY_

_H. ABBOT_

Instinctively she had a hunch that all of these were connected but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. This case was going to put her in the loony bin, or worse kill her.

Add that upon Remus's recent coldness and you have the ingredients for one very confused and stressed metamorphmagaus.

--

_10:00_

Susan Bones was devastated. She had just received news that her best friend, Hannah, was probably captured by Death Eaters and that Hannah's mother was now laying in the morgue at St. Mungos. Worried about her friend and devastated about her lose Susan retreated to her room where she would not come out until sometime later.

--

_10:04_

"Let me get this straight," Fred said with the other four hanging on his every word, "Following Sirius's death you inherited the Black Family which emancipated you and gained you an audience with not only Director Mackrack of the goblins but The Queen of England herself! Following said audience with The Queen of England you're told that you may be the heir of the Founders of Hogwarts! In order to claim said inheritance you had to pass the tests of the Founders. Having conversed with the living sprits of the best witches and wizards of their age, they found you worthy to be called their heir, every single bloody one of them."

"In enters you," George said picking up where his twin left off pointing at Hannah, "You decided to take a day to yourself away from your mother and decided to spend it wandering Diagon Alley. You are at Diagon Alley for both the attack on your house and the attack at said alley. Harry and you convince Nutters-Bella to play nice and go home only to find out that your mother is dead. And now both of you for some odd reason can hear each other's thoughts."

Harry and Hannah nodded in synch with each other.

"I give up!" Fred, George, and Luna all said at the same time. It was then that a small rodent like Patronus entered the room stopping by Harry.

"_I will find you at Trafalgar Square at noon. Come alone. Come armed. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!! You are being watched from eyes ever seeing._"

END OF CHAPTER 4

--

AN: Short again but trust me, we're about to get into more fun. Thank you so much for your reviews! Here's praying I make it quick for the next chapter!


	5. Escapist, Paradise Seeker

_**Royal Prerogative**_  
A Harry Potter fanfic by Steven Jester  
Chapter 5: Escapist, Paradise Seeker

Notes and Disclaimers: No own Harry Potter, no slander or libel towards the Royal Family. Ok, now with that out of the way, time for the next chapter.

--

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_" – Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

--

_10:05_

Lord Voldemort was pleased with his work. Before him Bellatrix Lestrange laid on the cold floor writhing in pain from the Cruciatus Curse that he had just released. While the objective of capturing Mr. Ollivander was attained; Bellatrix made the mistake of ordering a retreat before fully engaging against an opposing force. Harry Potter and the blonde hair girl were not a suitable opposing force. "You see what happens when someone shows weakness to my enemies?" Bellatrix looked up at Lord Voldemort and feebly nodded.

"You will return to duty now Bella. I have work to attend to."

--

_10:07_

The group of teens sitting in The Stag Loft stared at the space where the rodent Patronus once was. Speechless they looked at each other then at the empty space again. It was Fred that spoke first. "Is it me or is Moody's Patronus a ferret?"

"Makes sense seeing as though he's always paranoid," said George sighing.

"I didn't know people could do that with a Patronus," Hannah said softly.

"Yea, Dumbledore taught the Ord—"

George clamped his hand on Fred's mouth, "On'tday alktay aboutway ethay Orderway!"

Hannah looked confusedly at Fred and George before saying, "'Don't talk about the Order?' What is the Order and why is it such a secret that you tried to resort to Pig Latin to cover it up?"

Harry just rubbed his temples before saying, "Go on and tell her guys; it's not like she can't get the information from me anyway."

"Luna—" Fred and George started saying turning towards the blonde space cadet.

"—has already met a good deal of the Order thanks to our run in at the Department of Mysteries," Harry finished.

Fred sighed before turning to George, "I guess it is story time then, George."

"Oh, goody! I love story time, Fred!" George said sarcastically.

Fred rolled his eyes turning to the two blondes, "Anyway, The Order of the Phoenix is an organization headed by Professor Dumbledore to defeat You-Know-Who."

Harry had a small coughing fit that to Hannah's ears sounding like he was covering up the word, 'Voldemort.'

George took over, "Of late their missions have been twofold, protect a certain object in the Department of Mysteries—"

"—and the protection of one, Harry Potter."

"Protection to the point of suffocation," Harry mumbled aloud.

"And that's about it," Fred said, "Personally they're all just on the defensive waiting to respond to trouble much like the Aurors."

"So basically the DA personified," Hannah said.

"In a way," Harry said nodding.

"And Professor Moody is a member?"

"Yea, which is making me very suspicious," Harry said softly.

"Oh, by the way Harry," George said rummaging around the naughty cupboard once more and pulling out a folded piece of parchment, "This was in here addressed to you. Looks kind of like Prongs's handwriting."

Harry's eyes went wide before taking the letter and saying, "A letter from my dad?"

Harry opened the letter and read the contents:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this I hope I'm standing next to you having a real good laugh. Most likely, however, I'm not of this world and you've just turned seventeen and are claiming your inheritance. In that case I hope it's a very hot girl standing next to you and not the Mutt as he'd get to have the fun of a real good laugh that I'm missing out on. Padfoot, if you're reading this GET OUT!! THE JOHNNIE WALKER'S MINE!_

_Ahem, anyway. This is The Stag Loft. As you may have guessed this is where I spent much of my bachelorhood with various women of both wizarding and muggle decent prior to settling down with your mother. Padfoot and I also used this as our hideaway when Lilly got angry or moody and we just wanted to be guys for a few hours. I have been completely faithful to your mother since we were engaged, so don't assume that my 'game' as it were was still going on under your mother's nose._

_I leave it to you how to figure out everything's use. There is contraceptive potion by the bar and directions of how to make more in the rolodex of drink recipes. Be safe, son. Don't do anything I wouldn't do! (Which ain't much!)_

_Love,_

_Dad_

Harry's eyes involuntarily teared up as he read the letter. Blinking them away he looked up and said with a calm voice, "Well now that my suspicions are confirmed regarding Dad's hobbies prior to marrying Mom and that we've done our little story session, what are we going to do about Moody?"

"Trust him," Luna said airily, "His motivations are not what they seem."

Fred and George looked at their companion before shrugging. Harry however was not convinced. "Wait a second, how do you know that Luna? And for that matter how'd you guys know that we'd come here?!"

Fred and George instantly pointed to Luna who said, "I just know these things."

Hannah put her hand on Harry's shoulder and thought, _Relax, Luna's always been really observant and at some times clairvoyant._

_Clairvoyant? She's a seer?_ thought Harry.

_I'm not sure, but it is safe to just let it go. She doesn't have any ill intent towards you remember?_

_The path to Hell is paved with the best of intentions._

"Anyway," Hannah said taking charge, "we have about an hour and a half to kill before we have to be at Trafalgar Square. I'm taking you shopping."

Harry's face paled. Secretly he had been dreading going shopping and had welcomed the distraction. "And Harry, don't you dare say you won't, I won't have any boyfriend of mine—" instantly Hannah's face was beat red before she continued, "—any friend of mine looking like they're a homeless bum in front of The Queen!"

Fred and George chuckled as Hannah led Harry towards the door. However before they left a small puff of smoke appeared on the coffee table masking a parchment envelope. Harry walked over to it and saw it was addressed to him, using his full title, from Gringotts. He opened it and read the enclosed letter:

_Your Grace, The Duke of Gryffindor,_

_I'm afraid I forgot to give this to you in your hasty exit from the bank this morning. It is what the muggles would call a Credit Card. This card is linked to your accounts here in Gringotts so you will not go over your liquid assets, not that you'll have to worry about that too much. By Law, it is accepted at every wizarding establishment in the world and by agreement it is accepted at every muggle establishment that accepts Visa credit cards (through an ingenious deal between the Goblin Nation and some of our wizarding contacts that run the Visa system)._

_Pleasant Shopping,_

_Director Mackrack, Director of Gringotts Bank – London Branch and Director of the Goblin Nation._

Harry's sense of dread returned. He had just remembered that he had no money on him but now, thanks to Mackrack's innocent meddling, he was going to have to endure shopping.

"What is it Harry?" Hannah asked.

"Mackrack just sent me a credit card," Harry said resentfully, "something he forgot to give me in the confusion."

"Well, then you have no excuse! Time for us to go!" Hannah said dragging Harry back to the door.

"Hey Harry!" Fred said tossing him a book, "Get a better copy of that. It's outdated by about 30 years."

Harry looked at the title, _Restaurants and Night Clubs for the Happy Bachelor – London_, and groaned.

--

_10:30_

Albus Dumbledore knocked on the office door of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. The portly man in the bowler hat opened the door and said, "Ah, Albus, yes, come in! I was just going to have a spot of tea!"

"Tea, Minister? Surely you're rather busy?"

"Weasley is a machine, Albus. A rightly oiled machine! He cuts my work load in half and now I don't know what to do with myself! Please, sit!"

Albus contemplated refusing but in a show of good grace he sat in the offered seat. "Cornelius, have you heard anything from the Department of Mysteries regarding the Soul Bond Scroll?"

"I'm afraid not, old chap," Fudge said befuddled, "The Unspeakables are under orders to report to me should anything occur. Why you ask?"

"I ask because I have detected a magical phenomenon on the scale of a Magus. There are only six people I know of in history that have cast Magus level magic: Merlin, Morgan Le Fey, Helga Hufflepuff, Gellert Grindelwald, myself, and Lord Voldemort. Even then the Magus level magic was only a short burst and only one of these people attained the title Magus. I'm sure you know who that is."

"Merlin, himself," the Minister said softly, "And you've detected this phenomenon—does this mean that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is up to something?"

"Perhaps, but there is one other possible reason; that a Soul Bond formed with one of the two being exceptionally powerful."

"Who?"

"That I am unable to ascertain. And with nothing coming from the Department of Mysteries I'm afraid that we will have to assume that Voldemort is up to his old tricks."

Dumbledore noticed a paper on Fudge's desk with the heading, 'Auror Reassignment, 12th Protection Regiment from Buckingham Palace to the Minister.'

Softly Albus muttered forcefully, "_Imperio!_" causing Minister Fudge's eyes to gloss over. "The paper, Cornelius." Fudge's hands went absentmindedly to the paper and handed it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore placed his wand tip to the parchment and set it a light. After it burned completely Albus canceled his Imperius curse following it up immediately by an "_Obliviate!_" He then said, "Thank you for the tea, Cornelius."

"You're welcome, Albus. Do drop by again sometime when you aren't busy."

With that Albus took his leave, muttering something about bloody incompetence along the way.

--

_11:00_

Auror Nymphadora Tonks walked silently up and down a busy muggle street in downtown London. Her mind was on a message delivered to her moments before via Patronus from one, Alastor Moody.

"_Trafalgar Square, as soon as you can. I'll be waiting._"

Something about that seemed odd to the metamorphmagaus. Why Trafalgar Square, a place that was bound to be crawling with muggles on holiday? Why immediately? What could he know?

As Tonks passed through the streets in a daze she failed to notice her original quarry of the day being weighed down by shopping bags led by a rather enthusiastic blonde.

--

_11:15_

Severus Snape stood before death personified awaiting the reason he was summoned. "Sit, Severus. This won't take long," said the eerie voice of Lord Voldemort.

Severus Snape sat in the tall chair, slowly dreading what might happen.

"Severus, it has come tom my attention that Dumbledore thinks there is a phenomenon within the very fabric of magic occurring. And that this particular phenomenon might have something to do with an object named the Soul Bond Scroll."

"My Lord, I am aware of Dumbledore's suspicions but he says the Minister does not know anything."

"I am aware of that as well. What I am not aware of is the nature of Soul Bonds. I admit my study in that particular branch of magic was not as extensive as it should. I have it on excellent authority that you studied this once in an attempt to create one between you and Miss Evans. Tell me, everything."

Snape cleared his throat before saying, "My Lord, the last confirmed Soul Bond was between Fidelius Potter and Naomi Gryffindor back in the year 999."

"Naomi Gryffindor, daughter of Godric?" Lord Voldemort intoned.

"Yes. Soul Bonds are usually created in the heat of passion between the two who are bonded, usually during the consummation of a marriage. However, Soul Bonds have occurred between previously unmarried couples, again in the heat of passion. In that instance, wizarding law dictates that the Soul Bonded couple is legally married from the time the bond was created with no further ceremony required."

"And what's the power level of soul bonds created?"

"My Lord forgive me but power levels are not my discipline," Snape said, "I have read anecdotal evidence that Most bonds create a phenomenon that registers in the Sorcerer level. A few, including the bond between Fidelius and Naomi Potter, registered in the Grand Sorcerer level."

"Just out of curiosity, were Fidelius and Naomi married prior to the Soul Bond?"

"No, My Lord, much to the displeasure of Godric, though I think he mellowed in his displeasure as time went on."

"So, barring of course that this isn't one of Dumbledore's machinations, a couple in the world has created the most powerful Soul Bond in history."

"Exactly."

In that moment Bellatrix came into the office and said in a respectful tone, "My Lord I would be honored to investigate!"

Voldemort's eyes grew thin with hatred as he screamed, "_Crucio!!_" sending the Cruciatus Curse at Bellatrix for the second time today. After a few minutes he relented and let Bellatrix stand. "That was for interrupting my meeting. As for your suggestion, I would like to see this Scroll for myself. Tomorrow take five of our best fighters and bring it to me.

"Cause blind mayhem and destruction but bring me that scroll, intact."

--

_11:32_

Alastor Moody stood at the foot of Nelson's Column in the center of Trafalgar Square waiting patiently for Nymphadora Tonks and Harry Potter. His patience was waning as time marched on. However, he didn't have to wait long as a woman dressed in a grey trench coat and mousy brown hair sat next to him. "Morning governor, what bring us to Trafalgar this fine London morning?

"Knock it off Tonks," Moody growled under his breath, "I need to talk to you in private regarding our esteemed leader and a certain Boy-Who-Lived."

"You'll excuse me if I point out that Trafalgar isn't exactly the most private place in the world."

Moody dug into his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment, "Read this and apparate there as soon as you're clear of muggles. I will be along shortly with hopefully only Potter. Possibly Abbot too, but if the boy knows how to follow orders he'll be alone."

It was then that discreetly a Patronus of a phoenix landed on Moody's shoulder. Moody cast a silencing charm just before the Patronus spoke using Dumbledore's voice. "Order meeting, quarter to noon, the Bird's Nest."

As the bird disappeared Moody canceled the silencing charm and silently Obliviated the few muggles who noticed. "Bugger, this changes things. When you're clear of the muggles send a message to Remus. Tell him we won't be attending because of an investigation, and then proceed with the plan."

"Moody, I'm a little skeptical—"

"Trust me, this is too huge to discuss here."

Tonks looked skeptical before nodding and heading for the nearest private area to carry out the plan.

Alastor Moody began praying to any and all deities that were listening that it couldn't get any worse.

--

_11:45_

At quarter to noon on the dot Albus Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to see the Order of the Phoenix gathered, about 40 strong. "Ahh, well let's get started, shall we? Minerva? Are all present and accounted for?"

Minerva McGonagall cleared her throat before saying, "All members, including new members, are accounted for but not all are present. Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks are on an important investigation for the Ministry and cannot leave their posts at the present moment."

Albus nodded before saying, "Probably having something to do with the Abbot murder. All right then let us get started first by greeting our new members, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger."

A polite round of applause occurred while Hermione raised her hand to speak. "Yes Miss Granger, a statement perhaps?"

"More of a question," Hermione said evenly, "You've invited Ron Ginny and I into the Order but not Harry, why is that?"

Albus sighed at the question he knew she'd ask, "You will find Ms. Granger that the Order of the Phoenix operates better when the person we are protecting, Harry, doesn't know we're protecting him." Silently he cast a memory charm on all the members of the order to erase the knowledge of that question, and Hermione's doubts regarding Harry's exclusion.

"Now then, on to business. If you have been paying attention to the Daily Prophet it seems that Harry Potter has indeed been kidnapped by the Muggle Royal Family. While their intentions may be good, the path to Hell is paved with good intentions and it is imperative that should we find Harry we are to bring him back to the Dursleys as soon as possible.

"Now, Severus would you mind explaining what went on with Voldemort this morning?"

Severus Snape cleared his throat and addressed the hall: "This morning the Dark Lord authorized two attacks. One attack was at Number 14 Alabaster Drive in Drakesburg, Surry. This was the home of the now late Lady Rebecca Abbot, Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Abbot, and her daughter and now sixth-year student, Hannah. The attack ended in the death of Lady Abbot and the burning of the house. Young Hannah was not at home for reasons as yet unknown."

"So the Death Eaters didn't capture her?" Albus questioned thoughtfully.

"No and they were punished by the Dark Lord," Snape said with a certain disdain, "The other attack this morning, as some of you may already be aware, was on Diagon Ally. This was just a scare tactic and diversion and resulted in minor property damage and only one casualty."

"Florean Fortescue," mumbled Albus.

"Yes. However, all didn't go as planned. According to Bellatrix young Potter was at Gringotts today."

Albus's eyebrows rose at this statement, "If Harry is in the custody of The Crown why has he been allowed access to Gringotts. Surely he would have slipped back into wizarding society."

A rather tall and burly bald man stepped forward, "Professor, preliminary investigations have turned up the fact that Harry arrived to Gringotts early this morning in the company of two muggles. A muggleborn witch who just completed the first year of her education here at Hogwarts identified them as Zara Phillips and someone called The Prince William of Wales."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Thank you Kingsley. Those two individuals are members of the Royal Family, namely the tenth and second in line for the throne respectively."

"So if Harry were to suddenly disappear they would know about it," remarked McGonagall.

"Precisely."

"This doesn't make sense to me. There is no way the Royal Family would risk someone that high in the succession order, or anyone from the direct Family itself, to go with Harry," Hermione said forcefully, "What if The Queen and The Prince of Wales are shot and killed? Harry would be walking around with the next King of the United Kingdom!"

"A valid point but moot none the less as that was who accompanied him," remarked Dumbledore. "I attempted to contact Harry this morning but to no avail. I'm afraid to send a Patronus after him as that might frighten the muggles."

"So Harry is a lost cause then?" remarked Hermione.

"There are Aurors stationed in a perimeter around Buckingham Palace. Sure enough that should the need arise Harry will be extracted."

"There is more to my conversations with the Dark Lord this morning," said Snape evenly.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and motioned for the cloaked man to continue.

"Apparently the Dark Lord has gotten wind of the fact that you have detected a surprisingly strong magical phenomenon. He has asked me regarding Soul Bonds."

"Soul Bonds?" inquired Hermione, "When two soul mates consummate their love and are bonded magically?"

"Correct, Miss Granger," Snape while biting his tongue, "Soul Bonds are extremely rare. My best guess is that this did not occur but Voldemort has his suspicions."

Dumbledore cast another mega-memory charm wiping the last few moments away before the line of questioning got out of hand. Putting on a happy face Dumbledore asked, "Anything else Severus?"

"No sir," Severus said as he stepped back.

"Well then, if there is no other business." Dumbledore paused briefly before continuing, "Then I'll leave you with this announcement. Effective immediately, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley are to receive training from each of you as to assist young Harry, when he returns."

Hermione was livid but kept something in the back of her mind caused her to keep her tongue.

"You are all dismissed."

--

_11:58_

"I'm glad I remembered I could shrink these bags," said Harry as they rounded on Trafalgar Square. "I think my arms were going to fall off from the weight."

Hannah chuckled before getting a serious look on her face, "Look, by Nelson's Column. If that isn't Professor Moody I don't know who is."

Harry looked over and noticed a grizzled man in a large overcoat sitting on the bench under Nelson's Column. "It's Moody all right. You ready?"

"What?! Me?! He said come alone," Hannah said surprised.

"I'm not leaving you alone in the middle of Trafalgar Square to go to a meeting that could be booby trapped. Besides, whatever he has to say can be said to both of us."

Apprehensively Hannah followed Harry towards the grizzled Auror. Moody watched as the two teens walked over to him and he set his jawbone before spitting out, "You were supposed to come alone, Potter."

"Constant Vigilance. If you expect me to come alone to a meeting with Dumbledore's right hand then you're completely out of your mind."

Moody shook his head and chuckled, "Boy, I like you. But you will soon find where my true allegiances lie." Moody handed Harry and Hannah each a slip of paper, "Read it and memorize it. Then follow me."

Harry opened the parchment and read Moody's messy scrawl:

_The Headquarters of The Wizarding Society of Those Loyal to The Crown can be found at 321 Rivendell Parkway, Thachery, Argyll, Scotland_

Harry's eyebrows almost rocketed to the atmosphere at reading the parchment but kept his surprise in check until the three of them reached a secluded alley away from the center of Trafalgar Square. "Moody, I'm reading this correctly, right?"

"Yes, you are. And we're going there now." Moody pulled out a copy of the _London Times_ and said, "Hold on."

Both Harry and Hannah grabbed on just as the Portkey activated.

--

_12:04_

Harry and Hannah landed in a large empty room lit on all sides by an eerie light. Instantly Harry's hand was at his wand but a loud voice echoed through the hall, "Do not be frightened, young one. Your friends and allies wait in the next chamber."

Harry looked at Hannah who just shrugged before making their way to the door. As they opened the door four people trained their wands at them, one being Mad-Eye Moody, himself. Sitting next to Moody was Nymphadora Tonks looking as confused as Harry felt. Two of the other wand holders Harry didn't recognize but the fourth one, including Moody, was none other than Amelia Bones.

It was Madam Bones who spoke, "Do you swear fealty to Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II and her descendants and swear to keep the existence of this society and its headquarters a secret as long as you exist on this plane of existence?"

Harry smirked before saying in a calm and even voice, "Having made a similar oath to Her Majesty, herself, I reaffirm my fealty to The Crown and swear to you on this day that I shall take the secrets of this society to my grave and beyond."

The wands shifted over to Hannah who was sweating from the wands in her face. "And you?" said Madam Bones.

Hannah gulped before saying, "I swear on my life and magic my everlasting fealty to The Crown and swear to you on this day that I shall take the secrets of this society to my grave and beyond."

Moody sighed in relief before sitting at the head of the round table, "Sit young Harry and Hannah, there is much to discuss."

Harry sat across from the Master Auror with Hannah seated at his right. "We do indeed Moody. For starters, what exactly is The Wizarding Society of Those Loyal to The Crown?"

Madam Bones cleared her throat before saying, "I'll answer this question. The Society, as we call it, is a very small group of wizards who have escaped the brainwashing that Albus Dumbledore, and by extension the Ministry, have done to wizards and witches regarding the existence of the Monarchy in wizarding law and tradition. As a matter of fact you are staring at a majority of the members right now."

Harry looked around at the two other wizards and then settled on one, "Who are you?"

"I am Edward Stevens, Unspeakable," remarked Stevens, "I was a muggleborn and a Ravenclaw until about your third year."

Harry turned to the other, "And you?"

"Amanda Williams, Slytherin, seventh-year student next September and interning in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Harry nodded before turning to Moody, "The others?"

"There are two. Ryan Foley, Hufflepuff who graduated five years ago and works in Arthur Weasley's department. And the other is Lady Augusta Longbottom, Lady of the Magical House of Longbottom."

Harry was beside himself. "And you're the head of this society Moody, or is it you Madam Bones?"

"Ceremonially Her Majesty is the head of our society," remarked Moody, "Practically however I am."

"And Professor Dumbledore is in the dark?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. Now if you have no more questions?"

"I'm interested in what you have to say," Harry said evenly, "My questions are irrelevant right now."

"Very well," Moody said before clearing his throat. "As many people are not aware of, not only am I a Master Auror I am also a Master Unspeakable. While tending to things in the Department of Mysteries, young Edward here witnessed a certain scroll activate and record a significant magical event."

"This scroll is?" asked Harry.

"The Scroll of Soul Bonds."

Harry gulped before asking, "What is a Soul Bond and what exactly does the scroll record?"

"The Scroll records when a Soul Bond is formed. A Soul Bond is, quite simply, the linking of two Soul Mates. Under magical law, if the couple is not married at the time of the Soul Bond they are legally married."

"This activation," Hannah said questioningly, "did it correspond with a Soul Bond and if so are they anyone we know?"

Alastor Moody chuckled darkly before saying, "Yes it did correspond to the creation of a Soul Bond. And I'm sure you know the two very, very well."

"I'm afraid to ask, but who?" said Harry his face turning white.

"It's you two," said Moody, "You two created a Soul Bond this morning."

_**A Soul Bond! That makes sense! That's the reason we can hear young Hannah's thoughts as well as Harry's!**_

END OF CHAPTER 5

--

AN: Well, another chapter safe and sound for all you out there. And before I get angry reviews and e-mail regarding Zara's place in the order of succession I'm taking into account the year that this is set. In 1996 neither of her cousins Lady Louise Windsor nor James, Viscount Severn were born yet.

I'm pretty sure that a lot of you will be amazed at this sudden right turn. Trust me, the explanation is forth coming. Reviews will be greatly appreciated and are thanked from the bottom of my heart!


	6. Sacred Lie

_**Royal Prerogative**_  
A Harry Potter fanfic by Steven Jester  
Chapter 6: Sacred Lie

Notes and Disclaimers: No own Harry Potter, no slander or libel towards the Royal Family. Ok, now with that out of the way, time for the next chapter.

--

"_Liberation, a moral charade  
For the cause is a part of your sacred lie  
Damnation a moment away in all the world's eyes  
It's the doom of us all  
We give in to control for the sake of your sacred lie  
Complications abound  
You'll get used to the sound of alarms in your life_" – Sacred Lie by Disturbed

--

_12:13_

Harry jumped in surprise before turning to Hannah, a worried look on her face as well. _Is it me or did you hear a voice that wasn't yours or mine?_

_**Harry, you don't recognize me? It's Godric! You know, one of the Founders?**_

_**Idiot, I don't think he needed that last part!**_ thought a voice that sounded a lot like Salazar Slytherin.

_**Godric, Salazar, hush,**_ thought Rowena, _**Harry, as heir of all of us we're able to communicate our thoughts to you in order to give you council. Dear Hannah, we're sorry to startle you but apparently as a side effect of the Soul Bond you share with Harry we can hear you too.**_

_**Yes, and someone from my House too,**_ remarked Helga Hufflepuff, _**She is very loyal to you Harry. I think that is something you need both in love and in your life in general right now.**_

Hannah's face grew a bright red.

_**I should have known it was a Soul Bond. My daughter, Naomi and her husband Fidelius had a Soul Bond and it always felt as if they knew what the other was thinking. This explains a lot.**_

_Out of curiosity, Lord Gryffindor—_

_**Hannah, darling,**_ said Helga soothingly, _**as Harry's wife now you are allowed to call us by our given names. As Harry told you, as well as the Weasley Twins and the Lady Lovegood, he is our Heir.**_

_My apologies,_ Hannah said blushing madly, _Godric, out of curiosity, what family was Fidelius from?_

_**If my memory serves me right his last name was Potter,**_ Godric said with an audible smirk.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed aloud.

"Harry!" Hannah said putting and arm on his shoulder trying to calm him.

Moody raised one eyebrow before saying, "There was more to that 'What' than we know isn't there?"

Harry sighed, "As most of you are probably unaware of the main branches of the lines of all Four Founders merged into my parents's lines. In order to officially claim to be their descendent you have to pass the Tests of the Founders. I am their descendent."

Moody smirked widely before saying, "I knew that, my boy."

Tonks's face was a mix of shock and disbelief. "This can't be real. It has to be a dream."

Moody chuckled, "Don't mind her, she's in shock."

Harry and Hannah both looked at each other and thought at the same time, _And we're not?!_

Moody coughed, "Anyway, I knew that because of the scroll here. As your entry reads: _The Soul Bond of Their Grace, The Duke (Harry James) and Duchess (Hannah Eve) of Gryffindor, Lords of the Magical Houses of The Crown, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Evans, Black, and Abbot was created on the First Day of July, in the year of our Lord 1996 at ten minutes prior to nine in the morning and matured on the same day at twenty-seven minutes past nine in the morning._"

Harry kept his wonderment in check before saying, "Yes, anyway, as a result of my being the Heir of the Founders, and this Soul Bond apparently, Hannah and I can converse in our minds with the Founders themselves."

"Fascinating," said Madam Bones showing true astonishment at the revelation. "So when you were surprised earlier that was from what the Founders told you instead of the fact that you and young Hannah are now married?"

Harry sighed before saying, "Read the next one up."

Moody took out the scroll and adjusted it so he could see the proper entry. "Ahem, '_The Soul Bond of Lord Fidelius Xavier and Lady Naomi Guinevere Potter (née Gryffindor), Lords of the Magical House of Potter was created on the Thirtieth Day of June, in the year of our Lord 999 at seventeen minutes prior to midnight and matured on the First Day of July in the same year at three minutes past midnight._'"

"So your ancestors were the last ones to create a bond like this. Interesting," said Stevens.

"Freaky would be the word I would have used," said Harry attempting to relax.

_**But this, young Harry, explains so much of my research**_**,** said Rowena, _**However, there are still aspects that I must look at more closely.**_

"So are you telling me that Harry and Hannah consummated this bond the morning after Harry's supposedly kidnapped by Her Majesty?" asked Amanda Williams.

Hannah's face turned beet red before stuttering, "I-I'm still a virgin."

Madam Bones raised one of her eyebrows in suspicion, "Soul Bonds occur in the throes of passion my dear; I'm highly skeptical—"

"Not always Madam Bones," corrected Stevens, "With all due respect, there was another case where a virgin couple created a Soul Bond. From all accounts it was the most powerful Soul Bond to date registering just shy of Magus on the scale of power."

"If that's the case, then I'm certain that this is very similar," said Moody. "And without it being consummated it's not even fully matured despite what the scroll says. We could be staring at two of the most powerful wizards to have ever walked the Earth."

--

_12:27_

Hermione Granger stormed up the stairway leading up to the boy's dormitory of Gryffindor tower. Something was up and she wanted answers, now. Slamming the door open she screamed, "Ronald Weasley explain what in the devil is going on?!"

Ron's face went white as he stuttered, "I-I know just about as much as you do!"

"Don't lie to me Ron! Why are only you and Ginny getting training to help Harry?! Why are we allowed in the Order?! What is going on between you and Professor Dumbledore?!"

Ron gulped before saying, "I don't know why only Ginny and I are getting training. I also don't know why Harry's not allowed in the Order when we are. But between Dumbledore and I—" Ron's face went red and he hung his head low, "You remember how in first year Dumbledore asked us to let him know what Harry was doing?"

Hermione's face went livid, "You're _still_ spying on Harry?! I thought you said you stopped!!"

Ron hung his head lower, "I needed the money. My—"

"You disgust me Ronald Weasley!! Keep your distance away from me!!" Hermione said before turning to storm out of the room.

"Hermione! Wait!!" Ron said too late as Hermione slammed the door.

--

_12:30_

Harry Potter was livid. No, worse than that. Harry Potter was downright furious.

"Repeat that for me again please," Harry said tersely.

"When you were six you showed up alone and unattended at Remus Lupin's doorstep. Remus brought you in and fed you, clothed you and took care of you for about a week. Dumbledore caught wind of it and immediately performing a memory charm on both of you and sent you back to the Dursleys'."

"That's what I thought you said," Harry said before getting up and walking over to the door. He contemplated walking through it but decided to do something else with the door. "FUCK!!" he screamed hitting the door with such force that there was an audible snap and Harry clutched his wrist. Instantly Hannah stood up and started to comfort Harry leading him back to the table where she cast a bone mending charm.

Madam Bones cleared her throat before saying, "Harry, I know that I wasn't around when you needed me. Lilly made me your godmother because we were good friends. I've been a horrible godmother. I allowed you to stay at the Dursleys despite my feelings against it. From what Lilly told me before they went into hiding the Dursleys weren't supposed to get you. I guess in her final days she had a change of heart. I was surprised when the will was read and it put the Dursleys ahead of—"

"Wait, the will said that the Dursleys were to get me ahead of everyone else?!"

"I'm getting to that," said Madam Bones, "The will read on that day put the Dursleys ahead of everyone else with Albus as your magical guardian. Something felt odd because instead of the Director of Gringotts presiding over the reading Dumbledore was in his capacity as Chief Warlock of the House of Lords Wizengamont. After the reading I went to Gringotts to confirm and they said that that will was a forgery. By the time I had gathered enough evidence the will was final and unchallengeable. I could have charged Dumbledore with forgery but the case would have been at best lost on acquittal and at worst dismissed without a judgment. Goblin testimony isn't exactly the best testimony in the world. I'm sorry I failed you." In a rare display of emotion Madam Bones hung her head in shame.

Harry sighed before taking Madam Bones's hand, "Don't be. There was little you could have done. It sort of like when I feel sorry about myself for Sirius's death. I didn't cause it, Bellatrix Lestrange did. It's her that has blood on her hands."

Madam Bones let out a rare smile before turning to Moody, "The hour grows late, Alastor. I must return to my post."

"As do we all I'm afraid," Moody said solemnly, "Tonks, I will answer your questions later but for now just understand that there is more going on than meets the eyes."

"Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard," she said trying to keep her anger in check. "I think I understand most of it."

Moody chuckled before saying, "You don't know the half of it."

--

_12:56_

Arthur Weasley is a very trustful person. He expects everyone around him to tell the truth, as he has never told a lie in his life. He expects everyone to fall into either good or bad, not a gray line in between. He expects everything to be cut and dry.

This situation was not cut and dry.

Arthur sat at his desk staring off into space as he contemplated the events of the Order meeting earlier. Dumbledore said that Harry was in the custody of the Royal Family. Arthur had heard of the Royal Family once before from his father, Septimus. Arthur had thought that they were an archaic institution that was just concerned with muggles. If his suspicions were correct then something was rotten in the House of Dumbledore. He made a note to speak with Hermione privately. With Harry not around she was the resident expert on all things muggle.

--

_13:00_

Hermione opened the door to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and saw Remus Lupin standing at the windows looking over the grounds. "Professor Lupin, may I come in?"

Lupin chuckled and said softly not turning away from the windows, "I am not your teacher right now Hermione. Please call me Remus. Oh, and close the door behind you."

Hermione closed the door and Lupin lazily cast a silencing charm on it. Hermione was about to speak but Lupin cut her off. "I know why you're here. You see it too. The inconsistencies, the lies, the deceits."

Hermione nodded and walked up to Remus and stared into his sad looking eyes. "True or false, are werewolves resistant to the mental arts?" Remus said slipping into teaching mode.

"True, most werewolves are master Occlumens and are resistant to most memory charms."

"Good. As you may be aware, Dumbledore's rhetoric has had several inconsistencies as of late."

"Like the fact that Harry is not allowed in the Order but his friends are," Hermione said nodding.

"Precisely. I know he has memory charmed most of the Order but against what I'm not exactly sure. I know that I was memory charmed around the time Harry would have been six but again, not the reason why. It seems something is going on that Dumbledore wants to keep quiet."

Hermione's eyes went wide before she said, "We need to find Harry, before they do."

--

_13:03_

Harry and Hannah landed back in Buckingham Palace in the Belgian Suite. Harry sighed before sitting on the bed and holding his head in his hands. Hannah sat at the table not that far away. "Wow, I can't believe that," Harry said.

"What?" Hannah said, "That Dumbledore is more of a bastard than you thought? That there are wizards that know about The Crown?"

"That we're married."

Hannah felt her face droop at Harry's candid remark. "Am I not worthy of being your wife?" she asked her voice betraying hurt.

"No! No it's not that it's just that—" Harry took a deep breath, "—that I hardly know you. You know? I'm ecstatic, thrilled beyond pleasure, that we are married because I know there isn't a nicer more beautiful girl on the planet. But I think that before today we've had all of five minutes of conversation."

Hannah steadied herself as she slowly walked over to the windows overlooking the palace gardens. She took a deep breath. "_Ever felt away with me, just once that all I need, entwined in finding you one day. Ever felt away without me, my love, it lies so deep, ever dream of me?_"

Harry listened as Hannah sang and it was as if an angel had entered the room as Hannah. Her voice was so pure that Harry's heart felt like it was going to melt. By the time Hannah was finished she turned to Harry. "That, Harry is how I feel. I won't lie to you and say that I have never idolized the Boy-Who-Lived. But I know that deep down you are more than that. You are my—" she stopped as she swallowed her unease before continuing, "—my friend. My confidant. My husband. I'm willing to try if you are. I'm willing to find out more about you if you are about me. I'm—"

Hannah didn't get a chance to finish that as Harry had crossed the room and laid a passionate kiss on her lips.

--

_13:20_

The Queen sat in her office filling out paperwork on this boring Monday afternoon when a parchment letter appeared on her desk. Hesitantly she picked it up and read its contents.

_Mackrack, Director and Head of the Goblin Nation and Head of the Bank of Gringotts to his most humble and revered friend Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Brittan and Northern Ireland and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith, Greetings! We hope this comes to you in good health. It has come to our attention that His Grace, the Duke of Gryffindor, Lord of the Magical Houses of The Crown, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Evans, and Black has created a Soul Bond with the former Lady Hannah Eve Abbot, Lady of the Magical House of Abbot. Accordingly, by your laws and by the laws of your House of Lords Wizengamont, Harry and Hannah are now legally married. Their new style is Their Grace, The Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor, Lords of the Magical Houses of The Crown, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Evans, Black, and Abbot. Please send our best wishes to the happy couple._

_Signed by the Director himself in His own hand_

Queen Elizabeth II did the one thing she could do. She sighed.

--

_13:40_

Prince William of Wales was nervous. On the one hand he was happy he knew Harry was in the palace and was told to go get him for The Queen.

On the other hand he was going to summon him to The Queen, not a happy, familial type chat but a chat with The Queen. This meant something was up. Reaching the Belgian Suite he knocked twice before opening the door, "Harry, Hannah The Queen—"

Prince William stopped and watched as Harry and Hannah kept making out on the bed. After a short time he came to his senses and said, "Hey lovebirds!!"

Harry and Hannah separated and turned to Prince William, both looking slightly embarrassed. "Will this had better be good," said Harry.

"Sorry, didn't know you two were busy but The Queen asked to see you immediately."

Harry gulped before turning to Hannah, "I think I should take this."

"No, by you she means both of you," said Prince William.

"Oh."

--

_13:42_

Fred and George Weasley were passed out on the couch with a friendly between Arsenal and Manchester United on the television. Luna, bored out of her mind, was reading a book on tantric beliefs when she suddenly dropped the book and walked over to the fireplace. "Buckingham Palace, Queen's chamber."

--

_13:41_

Harry steeled himself before nodding to the attendant. The attendant opened the door and announced, "Your Majesty, announcing Their Grace, The Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor, Lords of the Magical Houses of The Crown, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Evans, Black and Abbot."

_I'm never going to get used to being called The Duchess of Gryffindor,_ Hannah thought.

_I kind of wish that they'd shorten that a bit and leave out all family titles,_ Harry agreed.

Just then Luna Lovegood rolled out of the fireplace and dusted off her clothes. Harry cleared his throat and remembered protocol saying, "Your Majesty, presenting Lady Luna Lovegood, Lady of the Magical House of Lovegood."

Luna walked up to the Queen and curtsied. "Begging Your Majesty's pardon, but I feel that I should attend this audience."

"Lady Lovegood, welcome again to my humble home," The Queen said respectfully, "As always the council of the Head of the Lovegood family is always welcome."

Luna turned to Harry and Hannah and stared at them before saying quietly, "It has matured more, but not completely. There is something holding it back."

The Queen cleared her throat and said, "I have called you here Your Grace, to send message from Director Mackrack wishing you happiness and prosperity in your Soul Bonded marriage. I have studied the relevant readings and know that this probably was accidental but still fated to happen. I must insist that a formal wedding ceremony take place prior to you returning to school in September."

"Begging Your Majesty's pardon," Hannah said remembering her manners, "I have a desire to have a true wedding as well."

"If may suggest that at the next session of the House of Lords Wizengamont on the eighth you announce your Soul Bond," Luna said airily, "Moody has placed a duplicate scroll that does not have your entry on it in the Department of Mysteries to keep it quiet for now. I believe that after that a formal ceremony attended in person by The Queen. We can also announce the existence of Harry and Hannah as members of the Royal Family to the muggle media at that time prior to the ceremony."

"Splendid idea, Lady Lovegood," The Queen said smiling, "That is if you do not have any objections, Your Grace."

"I have no objections Your Majesty," Harry said bowing.

"Nor do I, Your Majesty," said Hannah.

"Perfect. Now, if my history is correct, the reigning British Monarch has not opened a session of the House of Lords Wizengamont in over 200 years."

Luna smiled and nodded, "Yes Your Majesty. None of the old traditions are followed."

"That is going to change," said Her Majesty, "The first State Opening of the House of Lords Wizengamont will take place on the eighth. I will see fit to inform my Minster of Magic of this on the customary date of the sixth."

"In that case, Your Majesty, I will clear my schedule as much as possible to attend the opening. My father has been representing my seat in his capacity as Lord Dowager of the Magical House of Lovegood due to my being under the minimum age of fifteen. This will be the first session I am eligible to attend. I shall do so, for it is history in the making."

"Luna, if I may why are you the Head of the House of Lovegood when it is clear that your father is still alive and able to serve?" asked Harry.

"Because the Lovegood Family Charter states that the succession of the title Head of Magical House of Lovegood is based on female-preference primogeniture. If I were a son my father would have inherited as the spouse of the former Head, but I'm a daughter so I inherited."

--

_13:48_

All was quiet at Portsmouth Naval Base as Lieutenant Richard Fellows took his place at guard duty. A nuclear submarine was in dock that day to be resupplied and security protocol was tight. Lieutenant Fellows was prepared for anything.

Anything that is, except for taking an _Avada Kedavra_ to the face from 200 yards.

END OF CHAPTER 6

--

AN: There you go another chapter safe and… wait nuclear? Uh-oh. What's going to happen? Find out next time!!


	7. Pain Redefined

_**Royal Prerogative**_  
A Harry Potter fanfic by Steven Jester  
Chapter 7: Pain Redefined

Notes and Disclaimers: No own Harry Potter, no slander or libel towards the Royal Family. Ok, now with that out of the way, time for the next chapter.

--

"_And I know that stillness shatters  
We have all been frightened by the  
The sound of footsteps on the pavement of our lives  
I stand and fight  
I'm not afraid to die  
Elochai, bury me tonight_" – Pain Redefined by Disturbed

--

_13:48_

People walking by the Portsmouth Naval base notice nothing unusual before one of the guards suddenly collapsed. Several people rushed to attend to the poor man or called for an ambulance. Many of the guards rushed from their post to analyze the threat. Security inside the base had no idea what was going on.

All was going as Almar Al-zawari had planned it. Standing at about six foot three with grayish black hair and a middle-eastern complexion he was the dominant force in the group of about twenty wizards sitting on top of a hill some 200 yards away from the entrance. He turned to a man laying prone in the cover of a bush holding what appeared to be a wand modified to take the shape of a sniper rifle complete with scope. "You have done excellent work my brother. Your aim is impeccable.

"Gentlemen, we move out. And Allah willing our enemy will not know what hit them."

With that about eighteen of the twenty wizards disapparated.

--

_13:50_

Luna walked with Harry and Hannah back towards the Belgian Suite. It was almost two in the afternoon and they hadn't eaten since breakfast. "I don't know about you, but I think we should either treat ourselves to the kitchens here or go out to a nice restaurant and eat," said Harry, "I haven't had anything since breakfast."

Luna sighed before saying, "You still haven't consummated the Bond."

Both Hannah and Harry blushed beat red. "Umm, how long can we wait?" asked Hannah.

"Soon enough the magic of the Bond will force you to. Before this day is out definitely. The sooner the better though," Luna said with a straight face.

Harry turned and looked at Hannah, _Honestly there is nothing that I wouldn't rather be doing than ravaging you on the nearest flat surface but it's up to you. Do you want to wait? Or—_

Harry didn't get to finish that thought as Hannah forcefully kissed him. Once they broke away Hannah thought, _Let's wait until we get back to the suite but as much as I'd rather prefer to wait for the perfect romantic setup to give you my virginity; I'm not completely against the idea of a midday romp myself._

"There is a benefit to this besides the Bond fully maturing," Luna said absentmindedly, "Harry, it seems that there is a power block on you that the Founders did not take off. A fully matured Soul Bond removes any power blocks from the couple and strengthens them to make them as powerful as they can be."

Harry and Hannah looked at each other and smirked.

Luna dug into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a vial containing a reddish liquid. "Contraceptive potion. There is a catch in that the Soul Bond has an heir compulsion requirement. This will work today, but I expect within the year you two will be either expecting or already proud parents."

Harry and Hannah looked apprehensive. "Well, it could be worse, I could be Pansy Parkinson or you could be Draco Malfoy," joked Hannah.

All three teens laughed.

--

_13:52_

Al-zawari and his team reached a warehouse by where the nuclear submarine was docked. He looked to his left and his right before whispering, "Wands loose and hot gentlemen. You, take five and go for the left flank, you and five more to the right. Wait for my signal. Fallback position is here. Stunners and Blasting Curses are concentrated from here. First team you're on me." He turned and looked through the door and saw two huge crates that could act as cover. "Positions. Remember, wait for my signal."

The team split up and went to various positions along the dock. Al-zawari watched as everyone got into place. Security around the vessel was tight with thirty or so SAS on the dock with their rifles armed. He signaled the flanking teams to hold before signaling the blaster team to make a distraction. Using a modified Blasting Curse the team fired several shots that seemed like mortars causing a mass of explosions on the dock. As the security forces attempted to put out the fires and assess the damage the flanking teams went into action. Both teams fired bursts of Killing Curses at the security forces taking them by surprise. None of the SAS got off a shot as each team took them out with precision accuracy. Al-zawari turned to the men in his team and said, "We must go quickly. It won't be long before the internal base security catches wind."

And with that the team stormed the vulnerable submarine.

--

_14:02_

Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger walked the streets of muggle London heading towards Buckingham Palace. Lupin was enjoying the sights while Hermione stood focused on their objective. What Hermione was surprised to see was Luna Lovegood standing in front of a trendy clothing store just fifty yards ahead of them. When they approached Luna said in her normally airy voice, "If you're looking for Harry I know where he is and what is going on."

Hermione stopped and turned to Luna before asking, "And where would that be?"

"He is in Buckingham Palace but I wouldn't go there right now. He's sort of busy."

Suddenly a pressure wave of magic coursed through the air as if magic itself had been blown by a tremendous force. The wave was so strong that muggles across the street felt it and were now wondering what was going on.

"It has begun," mumbled Luna.

Lupin suddenly whipped around and said whispering, "What has begun?"

"Come with me," Luna said, "I will explain."

"Explain what?" Hermione said casting a skeptical glance at the petite blonde in front of her.

"Everything."

--

_14:04_

Albus Dumbledore had fallen into a midday snooze at his desk when the pressure wave of magic felt in London reached Hogwarts. Instantly he jumped from his desk and went to one of the magical objects that Harry didn't manage to break in his anger after the Department of Mysteries fiasco. The normally silver knickknack was glowing bright red which caused Albus to visibly gulp. Suddenly his fireplace roared to life and the head of Cornelius Fudge appeared, "Albus! We have a situation!"

"Yes, I know. If my device here is correct then the first ever recorded use of Arch-Magus level magic has just occurred."

"That's the least of my worries right now! It seems someone has attacked Portsmouth Naval Base!"

"And that worries you how?" said Albus.

"Two reasons. One it was our people, a group of wizards from the middle-east. The muggles say they might be linked to the terrorist Osama Bin-Laden."

"We can confirm that it was wizards?"

"All the deaths were from _Avada Kedavra_."

"The second reason?" Albus said rubbing his temples.

"This isn't going to be reported to the media. If it was there would be wide spread panic."

"The reason, Cornelius."

"It appears they stole a nuclear warhead from a submarine that was in dock today to be resupplied."

Albus's eyes went wide. The doomsday device of the Second World War, a nuclear weapon, now in the hands of wizarding terrorists, or worse Osama Bin-Ladin himself, a muggle Voldemort. Silently he cursed the Americans for inventing such a weapon before saying, "I assume the muggle Prime Minister is in panic mode."

"Albus, we need to find these people and recover that bomb before they use it. If it's detonated on British soil the muggle government will declare war on us. On any other territory and that government will declare war on the United Kingdom. And if it's Russia or the States, we could be looking at total annihilation."

"Have you done a response?"

"I've recalled all Aurors and had several regiments placed in key locations. I'm sending Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt to Number 10 Downing Street later to coordinate with the muggle government a strategy and list probable targets."

"Who do you think is behind this attack?"

Cornelius thought for a moment before saying, "This doesn't seem like You-Know-Who's style. It probably is this Osama Bin-Ladin character."

Albus visibly gulped for the second time that day.

--

_14:44_

Zara Phillips walked the corridors of Buckingham Palace en route to no place in particular when she passed by the Belgian Suite. She could hear a woman screaming in pleasure and a chorus of "Oh! Harry!!" through the thick doors.

Covering her now beet-red face she walked briskly away from the room.

--

_15:00_

John Major was not a happy man.

It was half an hour since his commander at Portsmouth told him the grim news and now he was waiting for the Minister of Magic's representatives to discuss this crisis. Targets to discuss, strategies to plan, ironing out how to work together on this. This was a disaster in the making. In the time since he had called Buckingham Palace and Presidents Clinton and Yeltsin of the States and Russia respectively to inform them of the attack. He kept quiet the Magical involvement, instead focusing on the terrorist aspect of the whole thing. His patience was wearing thin when all of a sudden the fireplace spewed green flame and out rolled a middle aged grizzled man and a tall black balding man. The black man walked up and stretched out his hand saying, "Greetings Prime Minister Major. I am Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and this is Master Auror Alastor Moody. We are here at the behest of Minister Fudge to discuss the situation."

"Yes, I have been expecting you. Now I'm aware that a lot of your people have no idea what a nuclear warhead is—as it is I had to explain it to Minister Fudge a few times before he truly got the grasp of it. Do I need to go over that?"

"No. My mother was non-magical so I have knowledge of the Cold War," Kingsley said before motioning to Moody.

"I was fully briefed on the subject, Prime Minister," Moody said tersely.

Minister Major sighed before saying, "Good. Now, what is going on is that at approximately five minutes prior to two this afternoon a band of about twenty wizards attacked and successfully infiltrated a nuclear submarine and stole a twenty megaton nuclear warhead. What wizards want with our technology or exactly what they are planning, that is what we plan on finding out."

"Our main guesses as to targets range from tactical to broad range," said Moody, "This includes London, Edinburgh, Moscow, Washington, New York, Dublin, Los Angeles, and Tokyo. Basically the standard targets for a nuclear strike."

"Add to that Jerusalem," said Mr. Major, "If these are truly Arab radicals I'm sure that they have that target in mind. Also Atlanta, the site of this year's Olympic Games on Saturday the nineteenth."

"All magical routes out of the British Isles have been sealed," Kingsley said sighing, "As well as all magical visas revoked. I trust similar precautions are being taken on your end?"

Mr. Major nodded, "All international flights are being screened at the highest alert available. All outgoing passengers' bags are being opened and examined by hand."

"Extend that to all flights, foreign and domestic," said Moody, "If it were possible we would inspect everyone with a Portkey, everyone who apparated, everyone traveling through the floo—"

"Excuse me, what are Portkeys? What do you mean by 'apparated'? What is traveling through the floo?" said Mr. Major said.

"Portkeys are magic objects that allow for travel across long distances. Apparating is a skill of self-travel that allows for transportation of one of two people, heavily regulated much like cars in the non-magical world. And traveling through the floo is, quite frankly, how we arrived here," said Kingsley while Moody rolled his eyes.

"Yes all well and good," said Moody, "We will inform the magical governments of Russia, Israel, Ireland, Japan, and the United States, can I have your assurances that you'll do the same?"

"The States and Russia have already been informed; Israel, Ireland, and Japan will be told immediately after the conclusion of this meeting."

"Good," said Kingsley. "In the meantime a couple of regiments of our Auror forces will be en route to the regiment of the SAS at RAF Hereford. I assume there will be no problems?"

"My commanders will be briefed in utmost secrecy. It will be on a need to know basis."

Kingsley nodded while Moody smiled. "Mister Prime Minister I think we can live with that," said Moody.

--

_15:32_

The Prince of Wales walked through the north corridor of Buckingham Palace and could already hear the screams of pleasure coming from the Belgian Suite. He really wanted to talk with Harry regarding the situation outside these walls but realized that it would have to wait. He shook his head and chuckled as there was a feminine cry of "Oh God!!" before the sounds of two bodies collapsing.

"Ahh, young love."

--

_15:59_

Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, and the Twins Weasley sat in The Stag Loft completely flabbergasted staring at Luna Lovegood. Luna, for her part, sat there like she had just said that London skies are usually cloudy in spring.

"This is life changing," Remus said with a tone of shock and alarm.

"The monarchy could take over at any time," said Hermione, "and now with Harry, willingly being a member of the family and not kidnapped like a certain gray-haired octogenarian would want us to believe, they have the power to change the world."

"Harry has the power to change the world," said Remus, "if, as Luna says, that pressure wave was the Bond maturing that was easily Grand Sorcerer level magic. There have been only eight Grand Sorcerers in history."

"Morgan Le Fay, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Gellert Grindelwald, Dumbledore, and He-Who-Is-A-Pain-In-Our-Collective-Arse," said Fred.

"Actually you missed one but since he ascended to become the only Magus ever he doesn't count," said George.

Hermione smiled and said, "Right, Merlin."

"We would need to test Harry and Hannah," Luna said airily, "But they could easily be the first husband and wife to ascend past Sorcerer together."

"This testing should be mandatory at fifth year and again at graduation!" Hermione said, "That way we could tailor make the later year schedules based on our specialization!"

"I agree," said Remus, "but that's neither here nor there. How do you think Fudge will react to Her Majesty, or better yet Dumbledore?"

"I expect Dumbledore to play along. I also expect Fudge to lose a vote of no confidence before the end of the session," said Luna.

--

_16:10_

Harry and Hannah lied on the huge bed of the Belgian Suite blissfully unaware of the last couple of hours. A soft knock on the door however roused Harry up enough to stand up and grab his new bathrobe. "Mmm, what is going on Harry?" Hannah asked rolling over.

"Pull the covers up Hannah. Someone's at the door."

Hannah pulled the covers up to make sure she was fully covered as Harry walked over and opened the door a crack. "Afternoon, Harry," said The Prince of Wales, "We'll be waiting next door in the lounge. There's something you should be made aware of."

Harry nodded and closed the door. "We need to get dressed."

Hannah smirked, "Can that shower fit two people?"

Harry smiled as well, "Only one way to find out."

--

_16:21_

Zara waited in the lounge with her uncle and cousins for Harry and Hannah to come in. It had been over ten minutes since her uncle, The Prince of Wales, let them know something was up. Suddenly the doors opened and in walked Harry and Hannah, although Hannah was walking a little funny. Zara caught Hannah's eyes and both blushed and giggled before Hannah sat down next to Zara. Harry sat next to Hannah. It was at this point that Zara's cousin, The Prince Henry of Wales, spoke up, "Why is Hannah walking funny?"

All those above the age of fourteen in the room blushed slightly before The Prince of Wales said, "Never mind that now Henry. Right now The Queen has asked me to brief Harry and Hannah on the current situation. And since Harry has a nasty habit of sharing everything with the three of you I might as well in form you as well. At five to two this afternoon there was an attack at Portsmouth Naval Base."

"IRA?" asked Harry.

"No, it has been confirmed by your ministry that wizards were behind the attack."

"But why would wizards attack a non-wizarding naval base?" asked Hannah.

"We believe that they're working for Osama Bin-Ladin's terrorist organization, Al-Qaeda."

"Al-Qaeda, you mean the people responsible for the World Trade Center bombings in New York in 1993?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. It seems their objective was a nuclear submarine."

Harry paled before asking the faithful question, "Were there any warheads on this submarine?"

"Three," The Prince said nodding solemnly, "One of which was stolen."

The entire room went silent. It was a few minutes before Harry asked, "The yield?"

"The warhead that they took has a yield of twenty megatons."

"My god," Hannah whispered.

"Fear not the nation who has hundreds of nukes, fear the person who has one," said Harry solemnly.

"Both the governments are doing everything in their power to stop them. We're even going so far as to allow members of your Auror Corps to train with our SAS. We all have a lot to lose if that warhead goes off, especially on foreign soil."

"What are we planning to do then?" Harry said.

"Wait," The Prince said honestly, "There isn't much that we can do. I have a hunch we'll hear from them again before they actually set off the nuke."

"Bloody hell."

END OF CHAPTER 7

--

AN: Bloody hell indeed. FYI everyone I haven't been getting any e-mail since noon today regarding the site so something is up with my alerts. I'll keep you posted.

Reviews are always appreciated!

12.00 Normal 0 false false false EN-US JA X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-alt:"ＭＳ 明朝"; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1791491579 18 0 131231 0;} font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1593833729 1073750107 16 0 415 0;} font-face {font-family:"\MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1791491579 18 0 131231 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Verdana","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

NOTE: Ok, I've been getting a lot of reviews and PMs saying that the WTC wasn't attacked in 1993 and that the attack was in 2001. Please, please, PLEASE! Do your research before trying to call me out on something that happened in my lifetime. There was an attack on the WTC in 1993, and I was referring to that attack not the one we all remember from that fateful Tuesday morning. In fact, during the coverage of the 9-11 attacks they referenced the ones in 1993. So please, if something doesn't look right please, for the love of whatever deity you believe in, look it up before coming to me saying I made a mistake. In stories like this I do an enormous amount of research to keep up so that I know what I'm talking about. I am human and I do make mistakes but please don't blindly think that something that seems off is a mistake on my part.


	8. Weight of the World

_**Royal Prerogative**_  
A Harry Potter fanfic by Steven Jester  
Chapter 8: Weight of the World

Notes and Disclaimers: Well, welcome to the next chapter of _Royal Prerogative_. As always the wonderful JK Rowling is the wonderful owner of the _Harry Potter_ series and the Royal Family may or may not be as I have characterized them here and as such no slander or libel is meant in this purely fictitious portrayal. And now, onwards!

--

"_I can feel the night beginning  
Separate me from the living  
Understanding me,  
After all I've seen  
Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart_" – All That I'm Living For by Evanescence

--

_16:30_

"Bloody hell," said Harry.

It was at this point that Griphook popped into the room.

"Please excuse the intrusion Your Highnesses, Your Graces, Miss Phillips," said Griphook carrying his satchel, "I'm on business from Gringotts sent personally from Director Mackrack himself."

Harry gulped before motioning for Griphook to continue.

"The reason I am here is twofold. One, at approximately half past three this afternoon a wizard by the name of Ahmed Al-zawari requested to link an account here with his personal account in our branch in Kabul, Afghanistan."

"Afghanistan? What's in Afghanistan?" said Prince William.

"The Taliban," said The Prince of Wales, "A regime favorable to Al-Qaeda."

"Quite right," said Griphook, "We told him that we could do that but it would take several days to clear. He deposited a package and asked that we ask no questions. It is our policy not to ask questions but our teller who handled the deposit became curious and searched the package. I have a magical lithograph of the contents." Griphook went into his satchel and took out the lithograph and handed it to The Prince of Wales.

"That's a warhead all right," he said solemnly. "Do you know what a warhead is Griphook?"

"A nuclear warhead is a muggle invention that was used on the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki in Japan during the closing days of the Second World War," Griphook said solemnly, "I am aware."

"Then we need to get it out of there and back into the navy's hands," said Harry.

"That's not going to be easy," said Griphook. "When Mr. Al-zawari said 'no questions asked' he invoked his right to protection by Gringotts. That means that we can't remove it unless a warrant of seizure is made from judicial members of both the wizarding and muggle communities. Inefficient, yes and personally a rule that should be stricken. But it is a rule in our charter, and Director Mackrack reluctantly must follow it."

"Well Harry, as a member of the Wizengamont you're able to write a warrant from the magical community," said Hannah, "The Wizengamont is a judicial body as well as a legislative one."

"Excuse me, Your Grace," Griphook said, "But His Grace, The Duke of Gryffindor hasn't been sworn in yet. Therefore he cannot issue warrants. I do believe that the Lady Lovegood would be able to assist you in that regard."

"As for the non-magical community I have just the person. She's from the wizarding community as well but she practices law here in the non-magical world," said The Prince of Wales.

"Who?" Harry asked but The Prince of Wales was already at a telephone. "Yes could you put me through to the Baroness of Wiltshire please? … Hello, this is The Prince. I need you to come to Buckingham at your earliest convince. … The Belgian Suite. … Right the meeting room. … Right we'll see you shortly." The Prince hung up the phone and turned to Harry. "She should be here—"

At that second the pop of apparition filled the air and Narcissa Malfoy stood between the in the center of the room. Instantly her gaze fell on Harry and she hissed, "Potter!"

"Narcissa Malfoy," Harry said evenly keeping his tone of anger in check. "Your Highness, are you aware that her husband is a Death Eater in the service of Lord Voldemort?"

"My husband's service with the Dark Lord is independent of my law practice Mister Potter," Narcissa said tersely, "The only influence from the Dark Lord regarding my life in the non-magical world at all was his suggestion that I work my way up to becoming a Lord of Appeal in Ordinary, which I desired to do anyway."

"Lady Malfoy if I may beg your pardon," said Griphook, "but I'm afraid you have addressed young Harry incorrectly."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow before saying, "If you think I'm going to call him the Chosen One you're out of luck goblin."

"No, his correct style is His Grace, The Duke of Gryffindor, Lord of the Magical Houses of The Crown, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Evans, Black, and Abbot."

The look of surprise doubled when Griphook mentioned the Black family. "So cousin Sirius executed that clause of the charter," she mumbled to herself before turning to Hannah, "And by Abbot I assume she has something to do with this?"

"Correct," said Griphook, "A Soul Bond was created this morning joining these two. Her style is now Her Grace, The Duchess of Gryffindor, Lady of the Magical Houses of The—"

"Yes, yes, I'm aware of what her full legal style is," Narcissa said rubbing her temples. "Well this makes things more interesting."

"Are you telling me that you're not part of the Voldemort's plans?" Harry said his hand reaching into his pocket for his wand.

"You will find that I am a Black first and as always the Black Family has sworn fealty to The Crown. Many of our family seem to have forgotten that."

Harry sighed, "I will trust you on one condition. I know you pass information to Voldemort, it's how Voldemort knew to target Sirius."

"Yes, Kreacher did in fact contact Bellatrix and me regarding cousin Sirius. It was Bellatrix's suggestion to pass this along to the Dark Lord."

"I want you to swear to me on your life and magic that you will not breathe a word of my Soul Bond with Hannah to anyone before it goes public. If you do not I will stun you now and have you arrested for accessory to murder," Harry said with steel in his voice.

"Surely this isn't—" The Prince began before Narcissa held up a hand to stop him.

Narcissa took out her wand and crossed it against her heart, "I, Narcissa Marie Malfoy née Black, Baroness Malfoy of Wiltshire, QC, hereby swear on my life and magic not to reveal the existence of the Soul Bond of Their Grace, The Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor, until it becomes public knowledge."

The Prince of Wales sighed before saying, "I'm sure that wasn't needed but if it makes you feel better about this then so be it."

"Yes," Narcissa said before turning to The Prince, "It was. Now why have you called me, Your Highness? I assume it's urgent from the way you spoke on the phone."

"I'm sure you have been briefed on the attack at Portsmouth?"

"Yes the House of Lords called a special session a little while ago to be briefed. What can I do regarding this?"

"We have evidence here noting that it has been deposited in a vault in Gringotts."

"Gringotts is under magical jurisdiction," said Narcissa, "I do not have jurisdiction because I'm not a member of the Wizengamont."

"The depositor has invoked his right to protection," said Griphook, "Therefore by Gringotts's charter both the magical and non-magical jurisdictions have to issue a warrant of seizure before the warhead can be taken."

"I see where this is going," Narcissa said smirking, "Your Grace, I will do this on one condition."

Harry sighed before saying, "Name it."

"If after you are fully installed as the Lord of Black you dissolve my marriage to Lucius I will write the warrant."

"Need I remind you Narcissa that you stand just as much to lose as we do if that goes off?"

"I am aware, Your Grace. However if you do this I will be in a better position to assist you and The Crown."

Harry thought it over before saying, "After I am officially recognized by the Wizengamont it shall be done."

"Your Highness you will have that warrant within the hour," Narcissa said as she turned around and gave a cold smile, "If you'll excuse me." With that she apparated away.

Harry stood in the void where Narcissa had been for several minutes before saying, "Well that went about as well as it could have."

Griphook cleared his throat before turning to Hannah, "My second act of business here is to give Her Grace her family rings."

"Rings?" Harry said not noticing Hannah tearing up beside him.

Griphook ignored Harry and took out a box with the Abbot crest on it, "Please, Your Grace, accept this ring." He opened it revealing the ring to Hannah.

Hannah then bolted out the door.

--

_17:00_

Luna Lovegood bolted upright from sitting on the couch in The Stag Loft causing Hermione and Remus to look curiously at her. At that moment a small brown owl flew in from the open window. Luna petted the owl while taking the note off of it. As Luna read the note the owl took its leave. "Bugger," mumbled the petite witch.

"I'm afraid to ask but what is on that letter?" Hermione said.

"The meeting of the Wizengamont has been changed to tomorrow."

"Something must have happened," Remus said, "The Wizengamont wouldn't just change the date of a session without a very good reason."

"Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"No," Remus said, "Odds are we would have heard something by now from Dumbledore."

"Either way I need to inform Harry," said Luna, "He has to be at this next meeting."

With that Luna bolted to the fireplace and said, "Belgian Suite, Buckingham Palace!" before disappearing in green flame.

--

_17:02_

Harry ran down the corridors of Bucking Palace searching everywhere for Hannah. It was about the time he decided to turn back when he heard soft crying coming from the closet next to him. He swore that if it wasn't for the mental link between them he wouldn't have heard it. He opened the door and saw Hannah sitting on the floor crying into her arms. He smiled a sad smile at her before sitting next to her and letting her cry into his shoulder.

--

_17:05_

"And remember, my Dragon, that the Wizengamont is hierarchal. The Chair will recognize the family with the greatest precedence first. Traditionally that is the monarchy of the muggles however they are not a factor anymore. Neither are the descendents of the Founders. Even though I am the Heir of Slytherin I'm sure you understand why I cannot just waltz into the Wizengamont chambers."

"Yes, my Lord," Draco said bowing his head towards Lord Voldemort.

"The Black family is high enough on the list that you'll be able to speak prior to most other families and all the department heads of the Ministry. Even if you are not the Black Family you will be high on the list as the Councilor and Heir Apparent to the Malfoy Family that such a setback won't be detrimental."

At that moment an owl flew in and landed on the desk. Voldemort took its contents and dismissed the bird. "Hmm, this is rather sudden. It seems that the Wizengamont session is changed to tomorrow. This is addressed to you, by the way."

"So, when is the session?" Draco asked nervous.

"Tomorrow at nine. We will be studying wizarding law until then," said Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord."

--

_17:30_

Harry and Hannah walked back into the lounge of the Belgian Suite to be instantly enveloped into a hug by the owner of bushy brown hair.

"Oh Harry, Hannah! It's awful! Ron and Ginny are in the Order! Dumbledore is just some manipulative old fool! Luna says you're bonded to Hannah! Hannah, you've just lost your mom! His Highness just told us about the attack on Portsmouth! This whole thing is—"

"Hermione! Let them breathe!" said Remus and Luna chuckling.

Hermione stepped back a few paces before blushing madly. "Sorry."

"It's all right Hermione," Harry said smiling, "It's been a long day for all of us."

"Yes, Your Grace," Remus said with a smirk on his face.

"Remus if there is anyone other than Hannah in this room that doesn't have to refer to me as Your Grace it's you!" Harry said running up to the werewolf and hugging him tightly.

After a few minutes Griphook cleared his throat before saying, "Your Grace, are you ready to continue?"

Hannah steadied herself before saying, "Yes, I'm sorry I ran out earlier but just seeing the ring there reminded me about—"

"The reaction was understandable, Your Grace."

Hannah took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left hand. Instantly is changed from the ring of the Abbot family to the Ring of the Gryffindor family. "You will find, Your Graces, that your rings have updated themselves to include all the rings you jointly have. Also, I have a ring for Her Grace to wear representing the magical house of The Crown."

The door opened and in walked a herald in front of Her Majesty and the Duke of Edinburgh. "Presenting Her Majesty, The Queen and her husband, Prince Phillip, The Duke of Edinburgh."

Remus stood up and inclined his head while Hermione got on one knee. The rest of them just nodded and Harry got up to offer Her Majesty a seat.

"You may stand Miss Granger," Her Majesty said as she went and sat in the seat offered. "You will find that any friend of young Harry's is a friend of mine."

Hermione stood up before clearing her throat and saying, "Begging Your Majesty's pardon, but how do you know my name?"

"Lady Lovegood kindly told me some time ago," Her Majesty said motioning to Luna, "I have learned most of what I know about your world from her and her mother."

Remus Lupin walked to the center of the room before bowing and saying, "Your Majesty, my name is Remus Lupin. As most know in this room I am a werewolf."

"Are you dangerous, Mr. Lupin?" The Duke of Edinburgh asked.

"Not right now," Remus said, "I will be leaving shortly before nightfall as it is the full moon. However, I'm here as a friend of Harry's and hopefully as an ambassador of my kind. In the wizarding world we have very little rights. It is my understanding from Luna that there will be changes. I wish to advocate for better treatment of werewolves."

"Mr. Lupin we shall discuss this tomorrow when you are feeling better," Her Majesty said. "In my eyes you are one of my citizens first, before you are a werewolf. As such we will discuss this later."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Lupin went over to Harry and said, "I'll see you tomorrow." He then apparated away.

Luna stood up and cleared her throat before saying, "Your Majesty, Your Graces, The Wizengamont has changed the date of their next session. It is now tomorrow at nine."

Instead of the worried reaction Luna was expecting, Her Majesty just smirked, "This is why I cleared my schedule for the week. I assume Lady Lovegood that in your capacity as the Head of the Lovegood family you will go and inform the Minister of Magic of my intentions as soon as possible."

"I intend to as soon as I am given leave."

"Attend to your duty, Lady Lovegood."

Luna bowed her head before using the fireplace to floo away.

Harry cleared his throat before saying, "This has been a very tiring day."

Her Majesty chuckled before saying, "Young Harry that would be an understatement."

--

_17:45_

Minister Fudge sat at his desk reading over the reports of the attack at Portsmouth. Indeed it was a boring read but necessary if he wanted to fully brief the Wizengamont tomorrow morning. It was some moments later that he realized he wasn't alone in his office. Cornelius Fudge looked up and saw a blonde teenager standing waiting patiently. "Can I help you?"

"Minister Fudge I'm Luna Lovegood, Lady of the House of Lovegood."

Instantly Cornelius perked up, "Ah, Lady Lovegood! Finally taking your mother's place in the Wizengamont I see. What can I do for you?"

Luna handed Fudge a letter before saying loudly, "Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II will be formally opening tomorrow's session of the House of Lords Wizengamont."

Fudge's eyes grew wide. "The reigning monarch hasn't opened the Wizengamont in over 200 years! Surely you jest Lady Lovegood."

"I do not jest. You will be prepared, yes?"

Cornelius coughed before saying, "Yes, we will be ready to receive a royal visit from Her Majesty. I will spend all night if I have to in order to prepare for the opening ceremony."

"Good, that will be all," Luna said as she took her leave.

Cornelius sat back in his chair sighing heavily. It was going to be a long night.

--

_17:47_

Narcissa Malfoy apparated into the Belgian Suite with warrant in hand. She noticed that several more faces were added including one whose owner had placed her wand into Narcissa's face.

"Miss Granger, please holster your wand," Her Majesty said motioning for ease, "I know the Baroness's ties to your world but I assure you that she is not going to harm you."

"Hermione I already have a deal with Narcissa here so hostility is not needed," Harry said quietly.

Reluctantly Hermione pocketed her wand. "Sorry, reflex."

"Quite alright, Ms. Granger. Despite your upbringing you show the capability to know how to deal with a threat. Something my son should know better."

Hermione reflexively blushed before sitting down. Narcissa walked up to Her Majesty and bowed before handing her the documents, "These are a warrant of seizure that, once countersigned by a member of the House of Lords Wizengamont and given the Royal Sign-Manual, allow the seizure of assets in the account of one Ahmed Al-zawari at Gringotts."

"I take it your acting in your capacity as a Lord of Appeal in Ordinary?" Her Majesty asked.

"Yes, I have no standing in the House of Lords Wizengamont. My husband does but he currently is incarcerated."

"I am sorry to hear that Baroness Malfoy."

"I'm not," muttered Hermione who got a small elbow in the ribs from Hannah.

"We still need a member of the Wizengamont to sign these," Narcissa said as the fireplace came to life as Luna returned.

"I believe Lady Lovegood would suffice," Her Majesty said.

Luna's ears perked up as she walked over to Narcissa, "What would I suffice for?"

"We need a member of the Wizengamont to sign off on this warrant in order for Gringotts to accept it," said Malfoy.

Luna accepted the papers from Her Majesty and dug out a pair of reading glasses and started reading. "Do you have a pen or a quill Baroness Malfoy?"

Narcissa produced a ballpoint pen and handed it to Luna. Luna then signed the bottom of the first page and used her signet ring to certify the signature before handing it back to Narcissa.

"If I may," Her Majesty said as the papers were passed to her. Using the pen she signed the warrant and handed them to the waiting Griphook, "I believe Griphook you now have legal authority to repossess the warhead."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Do you wish for it to be returned immediately?"

Narcissa smirked before saying, "Actually Your Highness, if I may suggest waiting until after the session of the Wizengamont tomorrow. That way we can make the announcement at a time of height for the monarchy."

"I concur, as long as it's in official Gringotts custody it's not going anywhere," said Luna.

"So it will be," said Her Majesty turning to Griphook.

"Excellent suggestion," said Griphook, "I will deliver these post-haste." And with that he was gone.

"Baroness Malfoy, if you wish you may stay for dinner tonight, as all of you may," Her Majesty said standing.

"Your Majesty I must get back and finish my work at my office but I will be glad to come for dinner," said Narcissa.

"Dinner will be a half past six."

"I will be there."

The Prince of Wales cleared his throat before saying, "Come on Henry, Harry and his friends have a lot to catch up on."

"Aww, why do I have to go and not William?"

"Because I said so," The Prince said firmly.

Prince Henry reluctantly stood up and left with his father. "We will see you at dinner," Her Majesty said as she and the Duke of Edinburgh left the room.

Harry sighed in relief before Narcissa cleared her throat and said, "Well, if you'll excuse me," and apparated away.

"Harry, I don't know whose day is stranger, yours or mine."

"I think we've all had the same day, just witnessing different aspects of strangeness."

Zara cleared her throat, "Well, I think a less strange topic of discussion is in order." She turned to Hannah and smirked widely, "So how was it?"

Hermione and Luna walked over to Hannah who was blushing madly while Harry walked over to Prince William. Both boys shared a glance and chuckled to each other as the girls chatted.

END OF CHAPTER 8

--

AN: Another chapter and yet more subplots are added, yet one crisis is slightly averted for now. Read and Review please!!


	9. Stupify

_**Royal Prerogative**_  
A Harry Potter fanfic by Steven Jester  
Chapter 9: Stupify

Notes and Disclaimers: Well, welcome to the next chapter of _Royal Prerogative_. As always the wonderful JK Rowling is the wonderful owner of the _Harry Potter_ series and the Royal Family may or may not be as I have characterized them here and as such no slander or libel is meant in this purely fictitious portrayal.

A serious note here. I am now tied up with a regular job (money being something one can't go without for too long) so the updates are going to slow down drastically. Sorry guys.

And now, onwards!

--

"_Why, do you like playing around with  
My, narrow scope of reality  
I, can feel it all start slipping  
I think I'm breaking down_" – Stupify by Disturbed

--

_18:01_

Fred and George Weasley apparated into the Belgian Suite dressed in their finest dress robes smirking at Harry and Hannah's surprise and awe. "Surprised to see us?" said Fred brightly.

"We went on a little shopping expedition of our own while Remus, Hermione, and Luna came here," said George taking out several packages and handing one each to Harry, Hannah, Hermione, and Luna.

"Oh and Harry we may want to talk to either Gringotts or our dear brother  
Bill regarding warding both The Stag Loft and here," said Fred, "I'm afraid that security would not be able to stop a fully fledged attack from any wizarding faction."

"I was going to talk to Her Majesty about that as a matter of fact," Harry said with a smirk.

"Do you get a feeling we're missing something?" Prince William said to Zara, who smacked him in the arm.

"Ah! Yes, I knew we were forgetting someone!" George said turning to Prince William and Zara, "Forgive us our intrusion Your Highness but we're just a couple of jesters jesting a joyous jest."

"And to show you what we mean we bring authentic dress robes of fine wizarding quality for you!" said Fred pulling out two packages and handing them to Prince William and Zara.

Harry tentatively opened the package praying it would explode on him. "Harry?" Hannah asked wearily.

"You'll excuse me guys if your reputation precedes you," Harry said as he looked over the package.

"Harry! We would not use a gift to prank!" Fred said holding his hand to his heart, "We solemnly swear that none of these gifts are Wheezes."

"We saved those for the two that we sent to Ron and Ginny," George said with an evil smirk.

Harry let a full blown smirk come across his face.

--

_18:05_

Albus Dumbledore was a puzzled individual. Arch-Magus magic just didn't occur every day of the year. There has to be a source. But even Merlin, the greatest Magus of all time, had never cast Arch-Magus magic. This was the most powerful burst of magic that has existed and in his opinion that will ever exist. Dumbledore turned to his familiar who decidedly was not paying attention to Dumbledore, "You did this during the First War too. I'm still working for the greater good." The bird just ignored him. Dumbledore just sighed before turning back to his instruments which were overloaded during that blast. "I can't even tell the source because it's so much magic. This is puzzling."

A loud knock on the door woke Albus out of his reprieve.

"Come in."

Molly Weasley burst into the room with a look of anger that could rival Nikita Khrushchev. Instantly the quiet and tranquil sanctum that was Dumbledore's office was ripped into shreds. "How dare they do that to Ron and Ginny!! They owe their lives to them!!"

"Calm down Molly. What happened?"

"Those twin sons of mine have crossed the line Albus! Ronald and Ginevra are now laying in the hospital wing after one of their pranks!!"

"What happened?"

"They took the Exploding Snap concept used on the playing cards and used it on dress robes! Result, an explosion about fivefold what it normally is! It's just a good thing these explosions are charmed to be non-lethal!"

Dumbledore's face went pensive. "This could just be a sibling thing—"

"They know about my youngest two's involvement in _our_ plan!"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow before saying, "How do they know? How do you know that they know?"

Molly handed a letter to Dumbledore before sobbing, "Ronald and Ginevra were sent similar letters."

Dumbledore's face went blank as he read:

_Dear Ronniekins,_

_Being masters of our craft of sneaking and pranking we're sure this letter finds you in good health or if it doesn't then our prank has gone slightly awry and you are currently recovering from being blasted into a nearby wall. Rest assured that that is the only prank and you should find a nice set of dress robes, intact, for you to wear when we hope Harry has you arrested for accepting stolen property. Yes we know about our former esteemed Headmaster's hand slipping into Harry's vaults and sending you and Ginny large sums of money. We also can deduce that Ginny has high expectations of executing a marriage contract that Mother and the old goat helped set up. We can only guess what he offered you, but the most logical guess would be the Quidditch captaincy or Head Boy, possibly arranging for Hermione to be your intended. We don't care! What we do care is that you turned your back on Harry and we will be watching you._

_Oh, and if you were to show up tomorrow to the Wizengamont session (as we are sure you will) make sure you wear those robes. To quote our family charter: "The Weasley Family, by the grace of Edward, King and Sovereign of All England will is to be recognized and noted as a family under protection of The Crown as a wizarding family." You see, the current monarch, Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II, will be opening the session tomorrow. Our family swore fealty a long time ago to the monarchy, and we will do so on behalf of those in our family who wish to._

_See you around,_

_Fred and George Weasley_

_Proprietors and Majority Owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes_

Dumbledore went pale before he said, "Oh dear."

--

_18:10_

Hannah, Hermione, Zara, and Luna had departed minutes prior to get changed for dinner so that left Harry, the Twins Weasley, and Prince William getting dressed in the Belgian Suite.

"Harry, my boy, are you sure that we're invited to this dinner?" Fred asked while sliding on a blood red over robe over his black inner robes with the Weasley family crest.

"I took the liberty of informing the kitchens that there would be a couple of extra guests. They said that there were a few more than we even knew about," said Prince William putting on his purple over-robe over a black under robe with the Royal Family crest.

"Oh?" Harry asked with a skeptical glance.

"Well apparently Director Mackrack and his mate will be joining us as well as several guests that I think I should keep secret for now," Prince William said with a smirk, "Let's just say it would not be polite to discuss your romp with Hannah this afternoon in present company."

"Speaking of which," George said going into teasing mode, "I know that you're only fifteen, sixteen in under a month, but damn fine pick mate!"

"Just remember that I won't have to hex you into oblivion if I catch you so much as looking at her the wrong way," Harry said smirking, "Katie and Angelina would take care of that for me."

Fred and George arched their eyebrows in confusion. "We haven't even told anyone we were dating them yet," said Fred.

Harry's face went blood red before he said, "I'm sorry but when Hannah and I finished the bond the power blocks on me vanished and I'm now passively able to Legilimens people for some strange reason."

"You should be tested for magical abilities," said Fred, "Honestly; it will help to know what you can do and what you can't."

"I'll look into it," Harry said while taking out the shimmering emerald green over robe, "How'd you guys pay for all this?"

"Our outfits we made ourselves," Fred said smirking and motioning to all the guys, "We gave the girls dress robes in a similar style that Madame Malkin designed herself. I'm sure you will be pleased."

Once Harry got on the over robe he noticed that there was no sash to tie it closed unlike the rest of them. He also noticed that a Celtic hood draped over the back of his robe. "Umm, was the hood necessary? And why don't I have a sash?"

"Design," said George, "We decided that as easily the most powerful person here we should get you clothes that matched your standing. Sorry, Your Highness, but as a non-magical person we opted to give you robes fashioned off like ours. If you were magical you would be entitled to the hood as well as a member of the Royal Family. A hood is a symbol of status in the Wizarding world."

"That is quite alright, despite that my entire family are squibs and not completely muggles."

Fred chuckled before saying, "Still wouldn't get you the hood, Your Highness."

"Darn."

--

_18:15_

Kingsley Shacklebolt sighed as he stood in the middle of Heathrow Airport dressed as a muggle security guard. He knew that this shift was added with the attack on Portsmouth but he didn't know why he was added to this list. He watched another plane land but this one caused him to double take. "If my vision isn't failing my I swear I just saw the American Air Force One land."

"You ain't just whistling Dixie, governor," said the muggle he was standing next to, "Secret hush-hush but something is amiss. President Clinton is dining with Her Majesty tonight."

"Really?" Kingsley said curious.

"Oh yea," the naïve muggle said smiling, "Lucky man."

Kingsley just rolled his eyes.

--

_18:28_

"Where are those girls?" said Harry impatiently.

"Don't worry, Harry. We're right behind you."

Harry jumped a little before turning around and saw a very beautiful sight. His eyes glanced over Zara in her purple dress with a long translucent purple over robe, Luna in a sky blue dress and a translucent blue over robe, and Hermione in a stunning combination of dark and light red before focusing on Hannah.

Hannah was dressed in a black strapless dress that went down to the floor; a split alongside the dress went up to about the top of her thigh. The over robe was a shimmering translucent green with a darker hood. "Beautiful," Harry muttered before walking up and kissing her softly.

"All right," said Prince William, "This is a formal dinner so protocol is in effect. As such we'll be going in to the dining hall in pairs. First Fred, if you mind escorting Zara?"

"Milady if I may have the pleasure of escorting you to this dinner?" Fred said kneeling and smiling. Zara just blushed and nodded.

"George, you're going in next with Hermione," The Prince said smiling.

"Sorry you have to be escorted by a Weasley after my prat of a brother showing his true colors," George said bowing.

"Don't worry I'll manage," Hermione said with a smirk.

"If you have no objection I will be escorting you, Lady Lovegood," The Prince said turning to Luna.

"I have none, Your Highness."

"Let me guess, following you two will be Harry and I," said Hannah.

"Right," said The Prince smirking before turning to the herald and nodding. "Right, places!"

They lined up in order and waited for the herald to open the door. The door opened and several trumpet blasts announced their arrival before the herald said, "Being escorted by Mister Fredrick Weasley of the Magical House of Weasley, announcing the presence of Miss Zara Phillips, daughter of Anne, Princess Royal."

Fred and Zara walked in with Zara hooking her arm around Fred's. Fred blushed a bit as the people at the table all stood as they walked over to their seats. Everyone remained standing as the herald started speaking again. "Being escorted by Mister George Weasley of the Magical House of Weasley, announcing the presence of Miss Hermione Granger."

George and Hermione walked in like Fred and Zara and stood behind the seats across from the other two before the herald said, "Being escorted by His Highness The Prince William of Wales, announcing the presence of Lady Luna Lovegood, Lady of the Magical House of Lovegood."

Prince William led Luna over to the two seats next to Fred and Zara before another trumpet blast turned them to the door.

"Announcing the presence of Their Grace, The Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor, Lords of the Magical Houses of The Crown, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Evans, Black, and Abbot."

Harry led their way over to opposite Prince William and Luna and was please by the way everyone seemed to be in awe of him and Hannah's attire. Once behind their seats Harry noticed that Her Majesty was not there. There were also several empty seats, including two higher seats that Harry guessed were for the goblins. In fact, only the non-reigning members of the Royal Family were there. The Prince of Wales nodded to the herald at another door and several trumpet blasts were heard before the herald said, "Announcing the presence of Secretary Cassandra Fellows, American Secretary of Magic."

A woman of blond hair falling neatly on her shoulders dressed in a smart business suit with a long skirt walked briskly to the table and stood next to Prince William.

"Announcing the presence of The President of the United States of America, William Jefferson Clinton, and his wife, First Lady Hillary Diane Rodham Clinton."

The doors opened to reveal the President and First Lady walking into the room in a casual stride. Instantly Harry went rigid and was glad he was standing next to the open seat as President Clinton stood next to him and extended his hand, "A pleasure to meet you, Your Grace."

"The pleasure is mine Mister President."

The trumpets went off again before the herald said, "Announcing the presence of Lady Narcissa Malfoy, The Baroness Malfoy of Wiltshire, QC."

Narcissa walked in with her formal airs on and stood next to Secretary Fellows.

"Announcing the presence of Director Mackrack of the Goblin Nation and Griphook, his associate."

Griphook and Mackrack walked into the dining room and at once all attention was on them. They went to the two seats, one across from the other near the near side of the table.

The room went deadly silent for a few minutes before a series of four trumpet blasts sounded before the herald said, "Your attention please. Being escorted by His Highness Prince Phillip, The Duke of Edinburgh, Announcing the presence of Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Brittan and Northern Ireland and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith."

Her Majesty and The Duke of Edinburgh walked into the room gracefully before separating. The Duke of Edinburgh walking to the end where their family sat and Her Majesty walked to the end of the table with the guests. "You may be seated," said Her Majesty.

Everyone sat and Harry steadied his breathing before Her Majesty addressed the table again, "My family, tonight we have several guests to this table. Normally you would have been told several days in advance and I'm sorry that this is what happened. We are honored to welcome Ladies Lovegood and Malfoy, Misters Weasley and Weasley, Secretary Fellows, and last but not least The Director and his associate of Gringotts and the Goblin Nation to the table."

Everyone politely applauded as Hannah thought, _What about us?_

_We're family with them, remember?_ Harry thought smirking.

"We also extend our welcome to The President and his wife for joining us on such short notice."

"Your Majesty we thank you for your invitation," President Clinton said formally.

"Some of you may not be familiar with the newest members of our family so I'd like to introduce them now. Harry, Hannah, if you'll stand please."

As Harry and Hannah stood Her Majesty continued speaking, "Through magical law and Letters Close issued by my predecessor King Edward the Confessor in the late tenth century young Harry here is now a member of my family. Standing next to him is his wife, again by magical law due to a Soul Bond, Hannah. Their style is Their Grace, The Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor."

Harry and Hannah nodded before sitting down smiling at Her Majesty.

Her Majesty cleared her throat before saying, "We will have a light, polite dinner before Mister Clinton, Director Mackrack, His Grace, The Duke of Gryffindor, Secretary Fellows, Ladies Malfoy and Lovegood, and I retire to my chambers for a discussion on magical theory and law. We will also be discussing the attack at Portsmouth. Her Grace, The Duchess of Gryffindor will be acting as my hostess for out other guests assisted by The Prince William and Miss Phillips."

Everyone nodded as dinner was served.

--

_20:10_

Harry yawned as Her Majesty, President Clinton, Director Mackrack, Secretary Fellows, Luna and Narcissa walked into Her Majesty's Chambers. "You are all probably very tired so I'm going to try and make this as brief as possible," said Her Majesty said as she sat down behind her Resolute desk.

"Elizabeth, may we dispense with the formalities since we're now in private?" said President Clinton.

"Yes we may, William," Her Majesty said smiling, "To be frank I want to know what to expect tomorrow morning. You and your wife William are my guests to this event by the way."

"Tomorrow you will ride to Westminster Palace like if you were holding the State Opening of Parliament," Luna said politely, "Obviously not with the pomp and circumstance as usual since you will not be riding in the coach but in a limousine. The Union Jack will be lowered and the Royal Standard will be raised on your arrival like normal. You will be robed and crowned with the Imperial State Crown prior to your decent through a magical barrier into the Ministry of Magic where you will sit upon the throne of the House of Lords Wizengamont."

"Tell me that I have more power here than in the non-magical parliament."

"You certainly have a lot of power in the Wizengamont," said Narcissa, "As the reigning Sovereign you outrank the Chief Warlock, which is like the Lord Chancellor of the House of Lords Spiritual and Temporal."

"Excellent."

END OF CHAPTER 9

--

Well there you are. Another chapter is done for you. As I said in the beginning, the update schedule is now going to be at least once a week, most likely on either Saturday or Sunday, as those are my days off from work. During the week I might work on enough to post a new chapter before then, but don't get your hopes up.

And for those of you asking if I'm going to dedicate a chapter strictly to the Wizengamont opening, plan is right now two chapters but could be shortened to anywhere from a full chapter to a chapter and a half.

Reviews are nice!


	10. Modern Messiah

_**Royal Prerogative**_  
A Harry Potter fanfic by Steven Jester  
Chapter 10: Modern Messiah

AN: Well, welcome to another edition of _Royal Prerogative_. As a simple yet blunt reminder I don't own the _Harry Potter_ franchise so please remember to thank JK Rowling every chance you get for such a wonderful series. Also the depiction of any and all real life people (Royals, President and Mrs. Clinton, et al.) is fictitious and is meant as entertainment only. Neither slander nor libel is intended. Now with that out of the way let's talk fanfic.

This is an important update for several reasons which should become apparent while reading. Also, and I will remind you of this at the end, next week I will not be posting an update. I will be at the _Magic: The Gathering_ prerelease tournament for the new set _Shards of Alara_. Those of you who read this that live in the Syracuse, NY area can catch me bright and early on September 27th at Carousel Mall hopefully doing my best and winning several matches en route to getting back into the competitive _Magic_ scene. (Hey, I do have other hobbies besides writing.)

And now, Onwards! (Be sure to read the epigraph, it's very pertinent to the chapter.)

--

"_Waiting, for your modern Messiah  
To take away all the hatred  
That darkens the light in your eye  
Still awaiting, I_" – Liberate by Disturbed

--

_20:15_

"This is an odd predicament I must say," Mrs. Clinton said as she walked with Hannah, Fred and George, Griphook, Prince William, and Zara, through the halls of Buckingham Palace, "Up until this morning I was not aware of the magical world at all. Although it does make a lot of sense considering this Secretary Fellows character coming in and out of private meetings with Bill in the Oval Office. Makes me wonder about that one intern."

_If she's thinking about a certain Monica Lewinsky she has reasons to be worried and not necessarily if she's a witch or not,_ Harry added through their mind-link.

Hannah blushed slightly before clearing her throat and saying, "Well magic has its perks but there are things that non-magical people have that are an advantage."

"That and there have been only a few instances in the magic world where the level of magic could potentially destroy the world, unlike certain technologies that were developed in the 1940's," said Fred before George gave him a not so subtle nudge in the ribs.

"Yes, something that should never have fallen into terrorist hands, wizarding or not," Mrs. Clinton said.

"Be that as it may, that is mostly taken care of," Griphook said uninterestedly, "The bomb has been thoroughly checked to make sure it isn't armed and is currently in the Director's 

personal vault awaiting return to the muggle government tomorrow. Our branch in Kabul has been informed and anyone attempting to obtain the weapon will be arrested on sight."

"Something's been bugging me," Fred said quizzically, "Prince William said that Director Mackrack was bringing his mate to the dinner, yet you came with him instead. Why is that?"

The glare that Griphook sent Fred made him realize that the question was not a tactful one.

"Mister Weasley you will find that the taboo of homosexuality is non-existent in Goblin culture. Yes, the Director and I are life-mates. I will, however, not stand for your prejudices regarding love in any form and will challenge you to an honor duel if you continue with that tone."

George leaned over and whispered in Fred's ear, "Goblin honor duels as duels to the death, better apologize, and quickly."

"I'm dreadfully sorry Griphook. I was just curious," Fred said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Allow this to be your only warning then," Griphook said calming down slightly.

_Oh Harry, what am I going to do with them?_

--

_20:18_

_**She could just, you know, stupify them and be done with it,**_ Godric thought jokingly.

_Godric, hush,_ Harry thought while trying to pay attention to Her Majesty and President Clinton.

"You'll find, Elizabeth, that Boris, Ryutaro, and Benjamin will all be very grateful that the whole nuke issue has been resolved."

"Mister Netanyahu and Mister Hashimoto more so than Mister Yeltsin I would imagine," Her Majesty said chuckling, "but in all due seriousness, there must be something that we can do to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"I know someone who might be able to help," Harry said happy to get off of his mind-link, "His name is William Weasley, oldest brother of Fred and George and he is a curse breaker in Gringotts."

"One of my finest actually," Mackrack said nodding.

"He'd be able to work with wards and make sure that you'd be able to stand a chance against a wizarding force," Harry said, "He can also ward Buckingham and other places as well."

"Sounds like someone I could use at the White House," President Clinton said smirking.

"Actually, Mister President," Secretary Fellows said curtly, "The White House is already warded against magical attack."

"We can discuss wards later," Her Majesty said nodding, "Although I am interested to meet Mister Weasley and have him devise proper wards. Right now, I'd like to discuss what the security for tomorrow will be."

Just then Alastor Moody's ferret Patronus scurried into the room and stood in front of Harry saying, "As soon as convenient we would like to have a word with you," before disappearing.

"Fascinating," President Clinton said.

"I've never seen a Patronus used in such a fashion," Secretary Fellows said amazed as well, "Do you know who cast it?"

"One moment let me reply," Harry said smirking before barely waving his hand and sending forth his stag Patronus.

Narcissa Malfoy raised an eyebrow before asking, "Was that me or did you just do silent wand-less magic?"

"I did do just that," harry said smirking just as two pops filled the room and Alastor Moody appeared with Madame Bones and her niece Susan in tow.

One glance between Moody and Her Majesty and he fell to one knee saying, "Your Majesty it is an honor to be before you today."

Likewise Amelia and Susan turned to The Queen and knelt.

"Please stand, there is no need for any one of Harry's friends or colleagues to kneel in my presence."

"Your Majesty, forgive us our intrusion but I was under the impression that Harry and Hannah were alone," Moody said giving harry a strong glare.

Harry played it cool and said, "Susan, why don't you go find Hannah, but be on your best behavior because the American First Lady is with her."

Susan nodded her head and bolted from the room.

"Now, Grandmum I believe you were saying something about security?" Harry said chuckling.

--

_21:00_

Almar Al-zawari smirked at the corpses of Aurors laying on the floor as he walked over to the International Portal and inputted the right sequences. "It pays to have informants in this corrupt Ministry," he muttered to himself as the Portal opened and he stepped through to places unknown.

--

_21:15_

"And now I'm afraid that we all have a very long day ahead of us," Her Majesty said, "I know that I am going to go to bed early. I suggest you all do as well."

"Hannah and I will retire to one of my properties that I inherited from my father in order to give President and Mrs. Clinton a place to stay," Harry said smiling to himself.

"Yes, and I'm certain that there isn't any personal reason as to spending the night with your wife in a separate house with no one there to check up on you," Her Majesty said with a slightly joking tone.

Everyone chuckled as Harry's face turned pink.

--

_23:49_

"Nay sisters we meet again at last after hundreds of years," an old crone dressed in black said as two other worldly figures gathered over a bubbling cauldron.

"The world distressed after a thousand tears," a younger woman about mid-thirties said dressed in gray.

"Diane's word this tattered world hears," the youngest, barely a teen, said exuberantly dressed in white.

The small clearing in the middle of the expansive forest seemed to eerily glow in an ethereal light as they chanted in turn:

"_He with the power of the Resurrected One awakens_"

"_Born of Two and Two and Four, ascendant to throne expansive_"

"_White, Black, and Gray all conflux in Him_"

"_Risen is the Lord of the New_"

"_Born of man twice renewed_"

"_Ever Dream shattered in an instant_"

"_Time removed from the World so distant_"

"_In Life now asunder_"

"_Eden's Home now a memory_"

"_Christ's choice forcibly made_"

"_Death is the Joy of Rebirth_"

"_The Truth shall set you free_"

"_Bonded is He to another_"

"_Her love and faith be pure_"

"_Yet can she be trusted with what she has to endure?"_

"_They resist_"

"_Yet their souls obey_

"_Time will be the decider_"

As one they finished:

"_**Blessed be them, progenitors of Goddess Three**_

_**Eden's Beam rip asunder the realm of Gaia**_

_**Planes of Raiden, ever chaotic**_

_**Planes of Diane, ever fruitful**_

_**Planes of Folken, ever orderly**_

_**Planes of Necras, ever decaying**_

_**Planes of Eve, ever peaceful**_

_**Gaia, plane of Raiden, shall now experience the Quickening**_"

And with that they vanished.

_July 2, 1996 – 0:00_

--

_0:02_

Albus Dumbledore's eyes were wide as he knelt in one of the random hallways near Hogwarts Library. Laying prone on the floor next to him was Sybill Trelawney. Her eyes were glazed over and she appeared to be in a deep state. Trelawney's collapse wasn't abnormal, as the woman was fond of sherry as of late, but the prophecy that Albus was lucky enough to overhear was very abnormal. "'Blessed be them, progenitors of Goddess Three,'" Dumbledore said starting from the beginning of the prophecy.

"Something strange be afoot."

--

_2:30_

Voldemort looked over the strategy of his plan that he had instructed his new apprentice in. "This seems sound, so much so that it would take a miracle of the Christian God to disrupt it. But to make sure that it isn't interrupted I need to rescind a previous order."

As if on cue Bellatrix came into the throne room and had to dodge a blasting curse from Voldemort before saying, "My Lord, I'm sorry to disturb you but the plans for tomorrow are ready."

"Perfect timing dear Bella," Voldemort said icily, "For plans have changed. Your plan will be postponed until Wednesday at the earliest as tomorrow the Wizengamont will meet. I have a more important plan that will take place."

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix said clearly disappointed.

--

_6:00_

Harry looked out the window of The Stag Loft as the sun rose over the London cityscape, _I wonder if I'll be able to pull this off_, Harry thought absentmindedly.

_**You have one of the best minds in your generation with two very smart witches and another very loyal witch and you're worried about doing well at the Wizengamont?**_ Rowena pondered.

_I know. I also have Narcissa's political crash course under my belt. But as you well know Rowena, theory and practice are two different things._

_**Thank you, someone other than Godric or me that will remind that annoying bird of the difference between theory and practice!!**_ thought Salazar.

_Salazar, hush,_ thought Hannah as she sat up in the bed and stretched.

"Sleep well?" Harry asked smirking as Hannah got up and walked over to him.

"I was sleeping like a baby until you got out of the bed." Hannah looked out the window to see Big Ben in the distance. "You ready?"

"Not quite, but I know I have all the support I need."

END CHAPTER 10

--

AN: Yea, I know. Short chapter, right? Next chapter, the chapter a good 80 to 90 percent of you are waiting for, is LONG! A reminder, I will not be posting next week due to the _Shards of Alara_ prerelease tournament. Also, if you're one of those people that love prophecies, go ahead and try to interpret that whole mess up there. The Prophecy starts "He with the power…" not, as Albus thinks, with "Blessed be them…"

Until next time (or if you show up at the tournament next week) later!


	11. Indestructible

_**Royal Prerogative**_  
A Harry Potter fanfic by Steven Jester  
Chapter 11: Indestructible, Determination that is Incorruptible

AN: Well, welcome to another edition of _Royal Prerogative_. As a simple yet blunt reminder I don't own the _Harry Potter_ franchise so please remember to thank JK Rowling every chance you get for such a wonderful series. Also the depiction of any and all real life people (Royals, President and Mrs. Clinton, et al.) is fictitious and is meant as entertainment only. Neither slander nor libel is intended. Now with that out of the way let's talk fanfic.

First off thank you for your patience, first the tournament delayed this chapter. (Which I did a resounding 'meh' at. I need more practice.) Then my hubris caused my computer to be out of commission for about a week. (Don't ask) Needless to say this chapter is long coming and I bring you the first part of Wizengamont madness.

PS. All hail Sarkhan Vol. That is all.

---

"_My blood is cold as ice  
Or so I have been told  
Show no emotion and it can destroy your soul  
Another sacrifice to a tormentor your world wouldn't understand  
Turn away again!_" – Haunted by Disturbed

---

_7:10_

"Oyez! Oyez! Oyez! All ye who hear my words listen and take heed! The House of Lords Wizengamont will meet today at the completion of the ninth hour of the day! Oyez! Oyez! Oyez!"

The cry of proclamation was heard throughout Magical Britain as was custom. From Hogwarts to Diagon Alley every magical community proclaimed the coming session. Most businesses closed and most families gathered their children and went to Diagon Alley. Everyone knew this was an unusual meeting as it was originally scheduled for the eighth. Many people, either living too far away or just didn't want to be bothered with the crowds, sat in front of their wizarding wireless turned to WWPC.

"Thank you for tuning in to 1543 MM, WWPC London. I'm Richard Letterman."

"And I'm Colin Williams. Today marks the 5,234th special session of the House of Lords Wizengamont and I must say that several stories are buzzing around the rumor mill as for the reason why a special session was called. We checked the usual false ones, Dumbledore dead, You-Know-Who making a major attack, and the return of Merlin are, once again, still false."

"But what we can say is true, Colin, is that there are going to be several new faces in today's session. Sources tell us that Hannah Abbot, daughter of the late Lady Rebecca Abbot was not captured as greatly feared in yesterday's attack on her home and will be claiming her Wizengamont seat in today's session."

"Also scheduled to show up is Draco Malfoy in his capacity as Councilor and Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. There is a possibility that after Sirius Black's confirmed death at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange late last month that Draco Malfoy may lay claim to the Black Line."

"Hogwarts seems to be pumping out the politically minded these days as Lady Susan Bones and Lady Luna Lovegood will also be making their first appearances in their seats replacing Regent Madam Amelia Bones and Lord Dowager Xenophilius Lovegood respectively. Madam Bones will still be on the floor as Department Head of Magical Law Enforcement."

"But the news of the day is that there is going to be an appearance by the Boy Who Lived himself, Harry Potter. Whether he's here just to observe or will be on the floor is anyone's guess."

"We'll be back after this commercial break for more insight on today's session."

---

_8:00_

Buckingham was in a state of controlled chaos as it always was when a big event such as this was about to happen.

{{_We have less than an hour to be at the Ministry and all you can think about is how good I'd look taking this robe off?!_}} Hannah thought with a mix of shock and amusement.

{{_You have to admit it's much more pleasant than thinking about other things,_}} Harry thought while President Clinton walked past making Harry shudder involuntarily.

{{_Aww, well when this is all over I think you and me need to spend some alone time looking over Potter Manor_.}}

{{_The Master Suite first?_}} Harry said smirking.

{{_Bad boy, but yes that was what I was thinking too,_}} Hannah thought while giggling out loud.

Zara, who was walking past, turned noticed Harry smirking and Hannah giggling and said, "I don't want to know, do I?"

Harry outright laughed while Hannah just turned beet red and giggled madly.

"I figured as much," Zara said before heading down the corridor.

"Come we must get ready as well," Hannah said. Harry just gave her a smirk, "Later Harry, I promise."

Harry's smirk turned into a full grin.

---

_8:40_

"Welcome back to 1545 MM, WWPC London. I'm Richard Letterman."

"And I'm Colin Williams. Richard, as we went to break we were handed a provisional agenda for today's session and I must say that it is a staggering piece of work."

"Yes indeed it is Colin. Listeners, stay tuned for today is truly a historic occasion as, enacting centuries old clauses in the Charter of the Magical Kingdom, Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II will be attending. For those of you who aren't aware the head of state for both the magical and muggle governments is the current head of the Royal Family, which is Her Majesty. The reigning Sovereign hasn't opened a session of the Wizengamont since 1785. And yes, we checked, it is before Dumbledore was even born."

"Richard, I have reason to believe that this agenda is going to be chucked out of the proverbial window. During the break I was on the floo with someone who does not wish to be identified but is very close to the Potter camp and she says that Her Majesty plans on enacting the clause that lets her outrank Dumbledore. When was the last time the reigning Sovereign did that?"

"We're not entirely sure. That is a very good question. Now what does Harry Potter have to do with this development?"

"My source wouldn't go into that. But she was insistent that this is credible information."

"Well, it's getting close to the completion of the ninth hour of the day, nine o'clock. We'll send it down to the floor of the Wizengamont and our own Kathy Cummings for an update. Kathy?"

---

_8:53_

"Thank you Richard," Kathy Cummings said sitting in front of a wand fashioned off as a microphone at a desk on the floor of the grandiose chamber. "I'm sitting on the floor next to the Chief Warlock's dais surrounded by the booths of the various family seats, most of them filled with the usual faces. The Lovegood and Bones booths are the only ones I can see with new faces as Lady Luna Lovegood and Lady Susan Bones have taken their places. Not officially recognized as members of the Wizengamont yet are Draco Malfoy and Hannah Abbot both sitting in the visitor's gallows, Miss Abbot alongside the Boy Who Lived himself. This is an odd twist of fate but one that may mean nothing."

Harry watched the spectacle below smirking at Draco across the room. {{_**Look at that git, thinking he's been handed a windfall,**_}} Salazar thought.

{{_**Yes, but he'll get his comeuppance,**_}} thought Rowena.

All of a sudden the bell tolled striking the hour.

---

_8:59_

The limo carrying Her Majesty and her guests pulled in under Victoria Tower in front of the Sovereign's entrance. "Your Majesty," a herald said as Her Majesty and the Clintons got out of the limo, "I will escort President and Mrs. Clinton to the visitor's gallows while you undertake your final preparations."

"Thank you," her Majesty said motioning to her guests to follow the herald.

---

_9:01_

The Gentleman Usher of the Azure Staff entered the Wizengamont chamber and laid out the opening proclamation: "Oyez! Oyez! Oyez! All ye rise and shut your yaps as His Most Honorable Chief Warlock enters these hallowed chambers. All ye who are not members of the House of Lords Wizengamont must hold their silence yet ye wish to suffer removal from this chamber. Oyez! Oyez! Oyez!"

Dumbledore entered the chamber and looked around. The pomp and circumstance of a normal Wizengamont session was in full effect. However, looking to his left he noticed that none of the department heads were present, including Minister Fudge. He knew the reason as it was part of the protocol for a royal visit. The symbolism of 'The Ministry is separate from the Monarchy' is the same here as it is for the muggles. Normally he'd sit letting everyone else sit down and we could get this session over with. But now he had to wait for The Queen. Dumbledore noticed some moving in the visitor gallows and paled when he noticed it was the President of the United States and his wife. Just then the rarely used Sovereign's Entrance opened revealing a herald who blew a trumpet fanfare before announcing, "Presenting Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith."

Wearing the formal robes and crown of the State Opening Her Majesty entered the silent chamber. She proceeded to the center dais and looked around the room before saying, "You may be seated."

Everyone in the chamber sat down. Elizabeth turned to the Gentleman of the Azure Staff and nodded. The Gentleman marched out of the room and down the hall towards the Hall of the Ministry. As he neared that chamber the door slammed in his face. Using the Azure Staff he knocked three times before the door opened and he entered the chamber. "All ye honorable members of Her Majesty's Magical Government are ordered to come to the Wizengamont chamber to hear your Sovereign speak."

The department heads filed out of their small chamber and proceeded into the Wizengamont chamber where they took their usual spots before sitting down.

All attention focused in on Her Majesty. Elizabeth, for her part, tried to keep her face neutral but a small smirk couldn't be tamed. "Thank you Chief Warlock, Minister Fudge, Members of the Ministry, Lords and Ladies of the House of Lords Wizengamont, and distinguished guests. For too long my ancestors have neglected a segment of their subjects that has come to either fear or despise the monarchy.

"I wish to change that. Starting today I will take as active a role as possible in my Magical Government. I wish to show you that I'm not some muggle who is ignorant of this world. Nor, am I afraid of it. In time I would like to see a world where magical and muggle intermix without fear and prejudice. I wish to see true progress in both worlds. I can't do it alone. But if there are none who stand with me I certainly will try."

"Thank you."

Her Majesty nodded her head as polite applause filled the room. Dumbledore walked over to the center dais and cleared his throat before saying, "Thank you Your Majesty for that impassioned speech. It is an honor to have you amongst us today." Dumbledore nodded to the Gentleman.

"Oyez! Oyez! Oyez! The 5,234th special session of the House of Lords Wizengamont is now in session! The Honorable Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the House of Lords Wizengamont, Grand Sorcerer, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, presiding! All ye who are not members of the Ministry or Lords of the House of Lords Wizengamont hold ye silence yet ye wish to suffer removal from this chamber! Oyez! Oyez! Oyez!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat before saying, "Before we get to new business it is protocol to recognize new Lords and Ladies who have ascended into the head of their family. We have two such recognitions that have been pending for a while. The Chair officially recognizes Lady Susan Marie Bones and Lady Luna Artemis Lovegood as being the Heads of their respective families backdated to the demise of the previous Heads of those families.

"Does any Lord wish to make a motion prior to moving on to new business?" On Dumbledore's dais there were a few rows of stones, one of which glowed white, "The Chair recognizes the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom represented by Lady Augusta Longbottom."

Lady Longbottom rose from her chair in her booth, before saying, "Thank you honorable Chief Warlock. Prior to continuing with this session I move to enact clause 23.c of the charter governing this chamber and allow Her Majesty to take her place as the presiding officer of this body. I yield my remaining time to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Lovegood."

Luna stood up and cleared her throat, "I second the Honorable Lady's motion and add that it really shouldn't be put up to a vote because the clause is mandatory."

The room burst into quiet mutterings of discontent and confusion. Dumbledore tapped on the dais and said, "Quiet, please." Dumbledore waited for the mumblings to slow down and cease altogether before saying, "I have read the relevant clause and, unfortunately, have no objection to the Honorable Lady's motion. Your Majesty, if you please."

Dumbledore stepped back and sat in his chair allowing Her Majesty to step up to the dais. "Oyez! Oyez! Oyez! Henceforth for the remainder of the session Her Majesty, The Queen shall preside over this chamber! Oyez! Oyez! Oyez!"

Elizabeth cleared her throat before saying, "Is there any other motions before we move on to new business?" A couple of lights lit up including the Longbottom light, "The Chair recognizes the Magical House of Longbottom."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I'd like to personally recognize that the heir to the Potter family is in attendance and has come into his inheritance by being emancipated, as is required by the Potter charter. Therefore I'd like to recognize Lord Harry James Potter, Lord of the Magical Houses of Potter, Evans, and Black."

"And on what grounds does Lord Potter lay claim to the Black line?!" said Draco rising from his seat in the visitor's gallows.

"The Chair has not recognized the House of Malfoy or its Councilor at this time," Her Majesty said hastily. "However, he does raise a valid point. How does Lord Potter lay claim to the Black line?"

"You Majesty, I have in my possession documents filed by Gringots that state that the Black Family Regent conducted a private reading with Lord Potter and a few witnesses on the evening of the thirtieth of June. I have a copy of the will with Lord Potter's signature and the crest of the Black Line imprinted on it."

"I'd like to see this," said Pius Thicknesse, Undersecretary to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, from his spot in the Ministry bullpen.

"If the House of Longbottom has no objection," Her Majesty said as an attendant walked over to Lady Longbottom. Augusta Longbottom handed the documents to the attendant with a scowl on her face. The attendant brought the documents to the Undersecretary. "Are the documents acceptable to the Right Honorable Undersecretary?"

Pius finished his examination and mumbled, "I withdraw my objection. The documents are valid."

Her Majesty cleared her throat and said, "Is there any further objection?" When no one said anything she said, "Well then, will Lord Harry James Potter, Lord of the Magical Houses of Potter, Evans, and Black, please step forward."

"Oyez! Oyez! Oyez! Lord Harry James Potter, Lord of the Magical Houses of Potter, Evans, and Black, will come forth and swear fealty to The Crown and this body! Oyez! Oyez! Oyez!"

All eyes in the room fell on Harry. Harry for his part sat back and looked around confusedly.

"Your Majesty, I believe I know the reason behind the delay," Luna said airily.

"The Chair recognizes the Magical House of Lovegood."

"Begging the Honorable Lady Longbottom's pardon but the name Lord Potter no longer exists. According to documents I have here the former Lord Potter ascended into his inheritance as the Heir of the Four Founders, and as such also inherited the Royal seat as well."

The reaction was immediate as a burst of angry and confused responses especially from known supporters of Voldemort. Draco Malfoy's voice was not among the clamoring however as he sat back in his seat and held his face with his hand.

"Silence!" Her Majesty commanded regaining order in the chamber. "I have read the documentation previously submitted to the Chief Warlock's office and concur with the Honorable Lady Lovegood. If there are no objections I'd like to call The Duke of Gryffindor to the floor. There being no objection I call His Grace, The Duke Harry James of Gryffindor, Lord of the Magical Houses of The Crown, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Evans, Black, and Abbot to the floor."

Everyone not in the know turned to Harry and Hannah with questioning glances. Harry finally stood up and walked over to the floor and crossed his wand across his heart and said in a loud voice, "I, The Duke of Gryffindor, hereby swear to uphold the laws and rules governing this body and to legislate justly and in accordance with the laws of the United Kingdom."

"Please be seated, Your Grace."

Harry walked over to the Potter box and sat at the desk.

"Any other motions?" Her Majesty asked. The first light in the series of lights glowed and she smirked before turning to Harry, "The Chair recognizes the Magical Houses of The Crown, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Evans, Black and Abbot."

Harry stood and cleared his throat, "Your Majesty, I'd like my wife through Soul Bond, The Duchess Hannah Eve of Gryffindor, to be recognized conjointly in all of the seats I'm recognized in including primary control of the Abbot seat as that is the family she was born into."

Pandemonium ensued.

END CHAPTER 11

---

AN: Real Life, ladies and gentlemen, tends to delay things more often than not. I'll keep you posted but rest assured that this fic is not dead…

More Wizengamont madness to come! R&R please!


	12. Phenomenon

_**Royal Prerogative**_  
A Harry Potter fanfic by Steven Jester  
Chapter 12: Phenomenon

AN: Here we go again, round twelve. Remember, I'm a poor man and so suing me is just a big headache.

NOTE: Ok, I've been getting a lot of reviews and PMs saying that the WTC wasn't attacked in 1993 and that the attack was in 2001. Please, please, PLEASE! Do your research before trying to call me out on something that happened in my lifetime. There was an attack on the WTC in 1993, and I was referring to that attack not the one we all remember from that fateful Tuesday morning. In fact, during the coverage of the 9-11 attacks they referenced the ones in 1993. So please, if something doesn't look right please, for the love of whatever deity you believe in, look it up before coming to me saying I made a mistake. In stories like this I do an enormous amount of research to keep up so that I know what I'm talking about. I am human and I do make mistakes but please don't blindly think that something that seems off is a mistake on my part.

---

"_The Dragon is a perfect marriage of power and the will to use it._" – quote attributed to Sarkhan Vol found on the _Magic: The Gathering®_ card "Crucible of Fire"

---

"This is an outrageous end run around the principles of this institution! If it weren't—"

"I move for a recess! This turn of events must be investigated!"

"Are you insinuating that these facts are falsified?!"

"The Abbot girl is clearly an agent of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! She was not found among the wreckage of her family's—"

"One more word Thicknesse and I'll challenge you to a duel right here and now!" Harry's voice bellowed silencing the chamber, "I'll go so far as enact my rights under the Family Protection Act of 1432 and make it a formal duel of honor. You know that formal duels of honor are to the death, right?"

Pius Thicknesse shied away from the obvious fatal confrontation and smartly shut up.

"Order, order!" Her Majesty said attempting to gain some resemblance of control. "The session is in recess while Lord Dumbledore, Their Grace, The Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor, Mister Thicknesse and I discuss the current dilemma, in chambers, now."

The floor burst into clamor again as Harry led Her Majesty and Hannah into the chamber on the far right of the room. They were followed swiftly by a contrite Pius Thicknesse and a furious Dumbledore. "Mister Potter care to explain—"

Dumbledore's berating was cut off by the non-discrete point of Harry's wand sparking in front of his face.

"I know old man. I know about it all," Harry said, his words dripping with venom. "You should be lucky that I'm not having you arrested or better yet thrown through the Veil right this second for what you have done to me. There will be no more games."

Hannah took a quick second before resting her hands on Harry's shoulders and whispering, "Easy there, Harry. It would just be too easy to end it here."

Harry let his lip curl into a sarcastic smile before chuckling darkly.

"And what, pray tell, do you find so funny about the death and violence you have threatened, Mister Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not about death or violence, but about what Hannah just said and the only piece of good advice you've given me. 'We must choose between what is right and what is easy.' I believe those are words you've said to me, to us, at some point."

Dumbledore took this moment to take a tactical retreat from the subject. He could sense that this was not the Harry Potter that had trashed his office just three days prior. "We will discuss this further at some point in the near future."

"Yes," Her Majesty said curtly, "For there are more pressing matters to attend to, frankly the matter of Mister Thicknesse's accusations that The Duchess of Gryffindor is an agent of Voldemort."

Pius Thicknesse shuddered as he stepped forward and said, "Begging Your Majesty's and Your Grace's pardon but I was merely going off the latest report that Her Grace was captured in yesterday's attacks."

Hannah took this moment to step forward and showed off the ring of Gryffindor on her right hand, "The Rings of the Founders will not transfer to anyone related to a dark wizard! I'm sure that while information can be mistaken, your accusations were not!"

"Mister Thicknesse will be dealt with by the rules and laws of this chamber," Dumbledore said calmly, "I will see—"

"Unfortunately for you, Lord Dumbledore, you are currently not the ringmaster of these proceedings," Her Majesty said, "Mister Thicknesse, your left forearm if you please."

Pius Thicknesse paled at this comment before uneasily rolling up his left sleeve purposefully keeping the underside hidden.

"Flip it over," Harry said as Thicknesse hesitated.

Slowly Pius turned his arm over revealing bare skin. There was no sign that the Dark Mark was ever on the arm to begin with.

Harry sighed before giving the man a deep glare, "Know this, Thicknesse. You will be watched, carefully. Do something stupid again, we won't be so nice."

Thicknesse gulped as he realized that nice was an understatement.

"Now, if there isn't any further discourse that needs to be settled without the interruption of others?" Her Majesty said curtly before striding towards the door.

Harry and Hannah followed Her Majesty out the door with a flabbergasted Lord Dumbledore and Pius Thicknesse in tow. The chamber was silent as everyone returned to their seats and focused their attention on Her Majesty. "To surmise what went on in chambers: Undersecretary Thicknesse was questioned regarding his comment that Her Grace could possibly be an agent of Voldemort. An examination for the Dark Mark was conducted on both Her Grace and the Right Honorable Undersecretary. Both were cleared of any wrong doing. Now, as to the motion on the floor regarding Her Grace's admittance to this body is there any legal objection?"

The room remained silent for what felt like forever before Her Majesty nodded to the Gentleman Usher who said, "Oyez! Oyez! Oyez! Her Grace, The Duchess Hannah Eve of Gryffindor, Lady of the Magical Houses of The Crown, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Evans, Black, and Abbot will come forth and swear fealty to The Crown and this body! Oyez! Oyez! Oyez!"

Hannah smiled to herself before stepping out of the Potter box and in front of Her Majesty before curtsying and proclaiming, "I, The Duchess of Gryffindor, hereby swear to uphold the laws and rules governing this body and to legislate justly and in accordance with the laws of the United Kingdom."

"Thank you, Your Grace. Please be seated."

Hannah curtsied again before returning to the Potter box.

"Now, are there any other motions before we go to new business?" The only light that lit up was the light representing the Carrow family. "The Chair recognizes the Magical House of Carrow represented by Amycus Carrow, Councilor of the House of Carrow."

The sickly pale thin form of Amycus Carrow stood proudly before saying, "Your Majesty I hereby move to recognize Draco Malfoy as the Councilor and Heir Apparent to the House of Malfoy."

"Any objections?" Her Majesty said to the room at large. After a moment of silence Elizabeth nodded at the Gentleman.

"Oyez! Oyez! Oyez! Draco Malfoy of the Magical House of Malfoy will come forth and swear fealty to The Crown and this body! Oyez! Oyez! Oyez!"

Draco held in his rage as he walked from the visitor's gallows to the center of the floor before crossing his wand against his heart and declaring, "I, Draco Malfoy, Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, hereby swear to uphold the laws and rules governing this body and to legislate justly and in accordance with the laws of the United Kingdom."

"Please be seated." As Draco made his way to the Malfoy box Her Majesty said, "Any more motions?" The room remained silent and no light shown on the dais, "Then we move on to new business. As some of you may or may not be aware, there was an attack yesterday on the Naval Base in Portsmouth. According to our current knowledge, this was not perpetrated by Voldemort or his agents. To continue this briefing, I'd like to introduce Master Auror Alastor Moody."

Moody stepped forward and gave a cough to clear his throat, "Your Majesty, Honorable Chief Warlock, and Lords and Ladies present. At approximately five minutes to two yesterday afternoon the Naval Base in Portsmouth was attacked by a group of wizards that we believe, based on investigation, that are not affiliated with Lord Voldemort at this time."

"Master Auror Moody! If they aren't affiliated with He-Who-"

"I am getting to that!" The cranky Auror said turning and snapping at the meek undersecretary who dared speak out of turn. "These wizards are part of the international terrorist organization Al-Qaeda. In coordinating our investigation with the muggle government we discovered a theft of grand and dangerous proportions was committed. The terrorists stole a nuclear bomb."

The muggle-borns and those who had spent any time in the muggle world gasped while the pure bloods looked puzzled at the reaction of the rest of their colleagues. Draco Malfoy decided to speak so he touched his ring to the touchstone in front of him. "Yes Councilor Malfoy and be brief." Moody said snapping.

"To get right to the point, what is a nuclear bomb?"

"To simplify it for such a simple man such as you," Moody said with oozing sarcasm, "Think Gellert Grindelwald's final strike and Merlin's fabled World Quaker spell combined. For the bigger ones multiply that by ten."

The whole room went silent as everyone knew now exactly what type of power was at stake. "To continue my briefing, immediately both the magical and muggle governments moved to contain the nation to keep the bomb on our soil. At approximately half past four news came from Gringotts to the Royal Family that the bomb was deposited to Gringotts to be transferred to an account in Kabul, Afghanistan. After a warrant of seizure was signed for by the Lady Lovegood and The Honorable Baroness Malfoy of Wiltshire, QC and countersigned by Her Majesty in her own hand, the bomb is currently in a secure location in our custody. We will transfer custody to the muggle government as soon as this meeting has adjourned."

Everyone in the room clapped and some even released breaths of relief. "I now yield the floor back to the Chair."

Her Majesty stood and turned to face the dais. "And now there is one other piece of business that I'd like to propose. The leader of My Magical Government has been incompetent and neglectful in his duties to protect the citizens of the nation against all magical threats. I feel there is no other choice.

"I propose a vote of no confidence in Minister Cornelius Fudge's leadership."

END OF CHAPTER 12

---

Sorry for the delay guys… but I've been going insane with real live for a while. Don't worry, this story isn't dead yet so just bare with me, I'll keep on posting as long as people want more. This chapter hit a minor writer's block towards the end as I ran out of things to do for the Wizengamont scene and I didn't know how I wanted to end the chapter. The story itself isn't writer's blocked (far from it) but it took a few tries before I said this was it for the ending.


	13. Serenity

_**Royal Prerogative**_  
A Harry Potter fanfic by Steven Jester  
Chapter 13: Serenity

AN: Welcome back to the thirteenth installment of _Royal Prerogative_. As usual, I own absolutely nothing and the Royals, no matter how they're portrayed here, are damn fine people. How I phrased Her Majesty's motion to oust Fudge is an intentional direct allusion to how Amidala did it in _Star Wars Episode I_; it is also how I would think she would phrase such a request. Now, _Onwards!_

---

"_Tragic visions slowly stole my life  
Tore away everything  
Cheating me out of my time  
I'm the one who loves you  
No matter wrong or right  
And every day I hold you  
I hold you with my inner child_" – Godsmack – "Serenity"

---

_9:45_

The room was deadly silent. Her Majesty's call to oust Fudge hung in the air like the smell of stale cheese. Then it was heard from one of the undersecretaries in a low whisper, but with the acoustics of the room everyone heard it, "Vote now. Vote now. Vote now."

Then it grew louder with some of the lesser lords and ladies, "Vote now. Vote now! Vote now!"

Then it reverberated throughout the chamber as everyone with a vote with the exception of Harry, Hannah, Luna, Her Majesty, Dumbledore, and the aforementioned Fudge screaming, "Vote now! Vote now! Vote now!"

Her Majesty let it go on for a little bit before holding her hand up to quiet the masses. Once order was restored she said, "The Chamber is in recess for one hour where we will hold a vote on the motion on the floor."

"Oyez! Oyez! Oyez! The House of Lords Wizengamont is now in recess for the prescribed period of one hour! Oyez! Oyez! Oyez!"

Harry sighed as he stood and offered Hannah his hand, "Shall we mingle?"

Hannah giggled as she stood, "I don't think we'd be able to avoid it." The two stepped out of their box and, noticing that the Longbottom box was closest, headed in that direction.

"Your Grace! A word for WWPC London 1545 MM?!"

{{_Great, reporters,_}} Harry thought to Hannah, {{_Just as long as there isn't—_}}

"Harry, my dear boy! Care to answer some questions for _The Prophet_?" came the sickly sweet sound of the voice of a certain blonde haired blue eyes bespectacled pain in Harry's ass.

Harry sighed before telling Hannah, {{_Follow my lead, if I throw around enough nobility I might just get us out of this._}}

Hannah inwardly giggled, {{_Just channel your inner Draco._}}

Harry rolled his eyes before turning to face the two reporters in the forefront and the growing number of reporters behind them. Clearing his throat he said, "It is a new policy of the Magical House of Potter that I or any member of my family will not answer questions in the heat of the moment. However, if you submit notice to myself or my lovely wife here with a request for an interview we would be happy to attempt to accommodate you. And before I get a flood of requests our first two interviews will be to WWPC and _The Prophet_ which we will contact those organizations to schedule the interviews shortly."

"One quick question wouldn't hurt Harry, please?" Rita Skeeter said trying to play the soft card.

"I'm afraid, Miss Skeeter, my answer will have to be no. And please refer to me as Your Grace from here on; you have yet to be that familiar with me." With that Harry took hold of Hannah's hand and continued walking towards the Longbottom box. Harry stole a small glance over at Her Majesty who nodded, having watched the entire exchange.

{{_**Keep acting like that and I'm going to have to call you Snakeface!**_}} Godric said through their mental link.

{{_So I took what Hannah suggested and stepped it up a notch by channeling my inner Slytherin instead? I am the heir of all the founders now aren't I?_}}

In his mind Harry could hear three of the Founders laughing and could picture Godric with a pout on his face.

As the new power couple neared the Longbottom box, Lady Augusta Longbottom elbowed her grandson, Neville, and they both stood and bowed slightly before Lady Longbottom said, "Your Grace, welcome to the Longbottom Box. I'm sure you are acquainted with Scion Neville Longbottom here."

Harry and Hannah returned the bow and Harry said, "Yes we are; how are you this fine morning Lady Longbottom?"

"Just fine, thank you for asking." Lady Longbottom said before bowing, "I will let you three get caught up while I speak with other members or our illustrious governing body."

As the Lady Longbottom walked away Neville stepped forward and smiled before saying, "Well I think you two manage to win the race for who's going to tie the knot first in our year. I'm pretty sure the betting pool doesn't even cover this option."

Hannah blushed while Harry chuckled and rested his face on his palm. "I don't even want to know who was leading that category."

"Oh, it was actually Ron and Hermione in the lead. You surprisingly didn't even show up on the list until third when you and Ginny Weasley were paired together with three to two odds."

Harry's mind blanked as a realization came to his head. {{_Ginny Weasley, the girl who looks like my MOTHER?!_}}

Hannah giggled before saying, "I think Harry would have waited until he was out of options before dating her."

"Moot point now don't you think?" Neville said smirking.

It was at that point that Susan Bones bounded across the chamber and enveloped Hannah in a bone crushing hug, "Hannah! It's so good to see you!!"

Neville meanwhile went over to Harry and waved his hand in front of the deer in the headlights look Harry had on his face. "You still with us Harry?"

"Have you ever noticed that Ginny looks like my mother?!" Harry said shuddering.

Susan, of all people, raised her eyebrows, "Come to think of it she does. Eww… makes me regret putting money into that pot."

"I knew mate," Neville said, "That's why I tossed my money with you and Hermione, bigger odds but still if Ron doesn't wise up she's going to kill him."

"No offence there Neville, but where's this confidence and joking coming from?" Susan asked, "Granted over the years we may have had ten minutes of conversation but I always thought of you as the shy one out of your dorm mates."

"Out of those four yea, I'm considered shy. But you don't live in a dorm with Dean 'Bean Pole' Thomas, Seamus 'Drunk Irishman' Finnigan, Ron 'I have a Librarian Fetish' Weasley, and Harry 'I've been saving the world since I was a babe, how about you?' Potter and not have some of their antics rub off on you."

Neville outstretched his hand to Harry who sighed and dug out a gold coin and handed it to his dorm mate. Both girls sighed and shook their head. "And here I thought there was at least one uncorrupted soul in the Gryffindor Boy's dorm," Hannah said.

"Neville's been waiting to collect on that particular gag for a while now," Harry said sighing, "Didn't see it coming mate. I'll be sure to tell any of the other reprobates if I see them before you do. Ron probably won't pay you even if you see him first."

Neville's eyes darkened at the mention of Ron. "It's not my place mate but I have something to tell you about Ron."

"If it's that he's been spying on me for Dumbledore I already know."

Both girls gasped slightly, "How'd you know?" Neville asked, "I mean Ron was a little callous in letting me accidentally find out but I'm sure he's not that stupid to let you find out."

"Dumbledore's been paying him with my money," Harry said trying to keep his voice hushed so the reporters couldn't hear him, "Don't go making a big scene, I'm planning on pressing charges soon after the final reading of Sirius's will."

"Ahh."

---

_10:23_

Far off in the foot hills of Wales in a secret cabin in the middle of the woods two men in bright blue robes of the Auror Corps stood guard over a steel door. Inside the dark chamber sealed off from the rest of the cabin was an American football shaped device the likes of which the two men never had seen before in their life. However, they were charged by Gringotts and the Minister of Magic, himself, to guard this metal device with their lives. Unbeknownst to them, the clock on top of the device had started to count down. As the time turned to twenty-five minutes past the hour the clock on the device read "00:35:00."

---

_10:45_

Everyone returned to their seats in the massive chamber and all attention was focused back to the center as Her Majesty stood at the rostrum. "Oyez! Oyez! Oyez! The 5,234th special session of the House of Lords Wizengamont is now returned to session! Her Majesty, Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith, presiding! All ye who are not members of the Ministry or Lords of the House of Lords Wizengamont hold ye silence yet ye wish to suffer removal from this chamber! Oyez! Oyez! Oyez!"

Elizabeth looked over the gathered Lords and Ladies before clearing her throat and saying, "We now return to the mater pending before this body. It is time to vote on the motion of no confidence pending. As is required by charter, a two-thirds vote of the present Lords and Ladies and a majority vote of present department heads of the Ministry must vote in favor of the motion before Minister Fudge is removed." The first light on the rostrum lit up, "The Chair recognizes the Magical Houses of The Crown, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Evans, Black, and Abbot."

Harry stood at his dais and said, "Without objection I move to have this vote recorded by touchstone."

"Is there any objection? Without objection it is so ordered. Those Lords who wish to vote in favor of the motion of no confidence touch your signet ring to the green touchstone. Those who wish to vote against the motion touch the red touch stone. You may vote now."

Almost instantaneously the lights on Her Majesty's dais turned colors voicing the opinion of the body. Behind her a previously unnoticed board started to light up with the various family names and their vote. Once the last person voted, Her Majesty cleared her throat, "Having found that the prerequisite amount of Lords and Department Heads voting in favor of the motion I hereby—"

"Mister Fudge! Quickly it's urgent!!" a wheezing hurried voice said barging into the chamber running to the soon to be disposed Minister.

Fudge looked at Her Majesty who nodded before asking the lanky panicked man, "What is it Richards?"

"The device sir! It's starting to make a noise and the clock on it is counting down!!"

Harry, who could hear what was said from his box, muttered to himself, "Oh shit."

Everyone was abuzz with mutterings as the people on the dais grew pale white.

"Order, order," Her Majesty said attempting to regain order, "Lords and Ladies, we are now in emergency recess until further notice. I suggest anyone who lives near Northern Wales to grab their families and head towards Scotland."

Everyone got up and started to leave quickly, Harry and Hannah rushing over to Her Majesty. "The bomb's getting ready to blow isn't it?" Hannah asked.

"It seems so, Your Grace." Her Majesty said sighing, "I must return to Buckingham. If that goes off I'm going to need to address the nation."

"How do we diffuse the bomb?" Harry asked with all the seriousness he could muster on his face.

"I would advise against that Harry," Dumbledore said, "I am sure that there are people more qualified—"

"There is no time!" Harry said turning to the skittish Auror, "Take me to the bomb."

"Harry?!" Hannah said grabbing his arm.

{{_Don't worry; if it looks like I'm not going to be able to do anything I'll apparate out of there._}}

{{_You don't know how to apparate Harry!_}}

{{_**We'll take care of him, little one,**_}} Helga said reassuringly, {{_**Rowena is already looking through her vast library for anything that might help.**_}}

Harry looked into Hannah's eyes waiting for her to let him go. Hannah blinked the forming tears out of her eyes before saying, "Go!"

Without a second thought Harry took off following Auror Richards.

---

_10:54_

Harry and Auror Richards arrived via Portkey in the small cottage and Harry could immediately hear the beeping sound in the other room. "Go ahead and get to safety; I'll take it from here."

Richards nodded and apparated away quickly. Harry ran over to the ticking bomb and sighed, "Ok guys any day now!"

{{_**Ok Harry, this might work but you might want to be ready to bolt if this doesn't work. The spell is 'Perturbo Technologia,'**_}} Rowena said sighing. {{_**This spell was made back in our time so it's not the best, but it's what we have.**_}}

"It's worth a shot!" Harry said whipping out his wand and screaming "_Perturbo Technologia!_"

A white jet of light exited enveloped the metal device and started to whir in a low buzz. Harry was just about to bolt when he could hear the sound of circuits shorting out. As the light dimmed away he could see the clock was blank and the bomb wasn't making any noise.

"It worked!! It worked!!! Oh thank Merlin it worked!!"

---

_10:59_

{{_It worked!! Hannah! It worked! I'm not dead!!_}}

Hannah sat in the Wizengamont chamber drying her eyes before saying aloud, "Thank God."

"I take it Harry was successful?" Neville said wrapping his arm around the shaken teen.

{{_Harry? When are you coming back?_}}

Then there was silence on their mental connection.

{{_Harry?_}}

More silence.

"Harry?!"

_11:00_

END OF CHAPTER 13

---

AN: What happened to Harry!?! Well since I'm planning on a Chapter 14 Harry probably isn't dead. Or is he? *cues dramatic music* Tune in next time to find out. In the mean time check out my newest story, _Connubialis Casus_. Please? I would really like that to be read too.


	14. Eden Beam

_**Royal Prerogative**_  
A Harry Potter fanfic by Steven Jester  
Chapter 14: Eden Beam

AN: I'm back!! Time for more lovely goodness from the insane mind of me. Sorry for the long delay, work tends to mess with my time. As usual I own nothing copyrighted and I mean no disrespect or ill intentions towards the Royal Family. And now _Onwards!_

---

"_Mocked by man to depths of shame  
Little girl with life ahead.  
For a memory of one kind word  
She would stay among the beasts.  
Time for one more daring dream  
Before her escape,  
Edenbeam_

_We kill with her own loving heart._" Nightwish – Eva

---

_Friday, July 5, 1996 – 13:02_

"… and so it is with a heavy heart that we gather here today to pay our respects to this departed soul, a patriot of the cause, hero to those without faith, a true embodiment of our struggle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

The sounds of light sobbing came from the gathered mourners. In particular, dressed in all black sitting next to an equally depressed Queen Elizabeth, was The Duchess of Gryffindor, formerly Hannah Abbot. In Hannah's eyes a mist of tears and sadness clouded her cerulean eyes. Her Majesty sat silently, comforting the poor girl who had been through so much in the span of a week.

"And now Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, we bestow the former Lady Rebecca Abbot to the Earth. Her soul now resides in the House of the Lord until the time of the Revelation." The priest crossed himself with his wand before crossing the black mahogany casket and stepping back. The casket then was lowered to the low tune of 'Amazing Grace.'

Hannah gulped trying to hold back her tears. Shakily she stood and went up to the priest. "Thank you Father Mulcahy."

"It was an honor, Your Grace." The bespectacled priest said before peering into the cold grave, "I never knew your mother, but from what I heard she was an amazing woman."

Hannah sighed and gave the aging priest a small smile, "Thank you Father. Thank you all. There will be a small reception at the Leaky Cauldron."

The patrons of the small funeral, mainly old school mates of the late Abbot, stood and nodded. As each attendee passed the grave threw a white flower in. When all but Hannah and Her Majesty had left it took all of Hannah's strength not to burst to tears. "Hannah, it is healthy to grieve."

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but I'm not in a place to grieve." Hannah stepped from under the tent and into the dark, rainy London day, "My mother is dead. My husband has disappeared, and is probably dead if he was still anywhere near Ground Zero. I am now the face of the Ministry's fight against Voldemort."

"Being strong doesn't mean taking everything in on your own," the grandmotherly Queen said wrapping an arm around the blonde teen. That was the last straw as Hannah turned to Elizabeth and cried into her shoulder. "Come now Hannah, let's take you home."

The two women walked down the green hill and out the metal gate before climbing into a black SUV. The press box near the gate carried the local paper. The headlines read: "Welsh Countryside Still Quarantined After Tuesday's Attack" "Royal Family Member Disappeared, Presumed Dead, From A-Bomb" and, "Her Majesty to Attend Private Funeral, Reason Unknown."

---

_???_

White greeted Harry's eyes as he came to. He could remember neither how he got here nor what happened right before arriving here. He didn't even know where, or what, here was. A quiet chuckle greeted his ears. Instantly he sat up and looked around. The still white void remained constant, as far as the eye could see. As far as Harry could tell, there was no light source yet he could see as clear as the brightest noon. The chuckle grew louder. As much as Harry turned his head in a frantic panic he couldn't see a source. "Who's there?!" Harry said genuinely afraid. His voice echoed as if bouncing off of solid white walls.

"A blink in time," his voice responded.

Harry's face turned to the epitome of confusion.

"There is no past," it continued, "no present, no future. There is only existence."

"Why am I here?!" Harry asked.

"'_Born of Two and Two and Four, ascendant to throne expansive,_' as is from my wife's prophecy," the disembodied voice said, changing from Harry's own to one of an older man. "You were born of James William and Lily Elizabeth Potter, through whom you inherit the lines of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Through those founders is a power and inheritance none but the chosen one, the one to meld the lines together would know."

Harry turned around and saw an older man, grey hair flowing past his pale green tunic with the tips landing gently on the floor. His magnificent beard likewise fell neatly down his front until the tips brushed against the floor. Suddenly the scenery changed. Gone was the all white void and now they were inside an open air room, wooden floor and wooden walls. The sun was setting under a clear orange sky. The shadow of the trees of the surrounding forest crept inward towards the pair. "Where are we?" Harry asked in a tone of awe.

"'Where' is not the appropriate question. Nor is when. But, I will answer them nonetheless. The Where is a void, a space of existence between the Mortal Plane and the Realm of the Dead. The when is irrelevant. As I opened, this is a blink in time. There is no past, no present, no future. There is only existence."

Harry studied the older man with a great curiosity. The man didn't seem to pose a threat yet Harry could tell that a great power was stored within the seemingly aged man. "Who are you?"

The older man chuckled more. "Face me, Duke of Gryffindor. Face me and find out exactly who would have the power to bring you here." Harry immediately went for his wand, not finding it in his pocket. "Oh, were you looking for this?" the old man said pulling Harry's wand out of thin air. He examined it thoroughly, studying every minute detail. "It's very well crafted for something so restrictive and harmful."

Harry stretched out his hand, "I need that, please."

"This? You want this?" the old man said curiously before grabbing the wand solidly in both hands and snapping it in two, a small burst of magical energy radiating from the broken wood. "No, you won't have that crutch. Face me correctly! Or have things gone so south in the Mortal Plane that a fifth year from the best magic school in the world can't even cast real magic!"

Then without warning a blast of white magic filled the void knocking Harry to his back.

END OF CHAPTER 14

---

AN: Yes, short, real short. But with the big, big reveal I think I've kept you waiting long enough. Next chapter expect the reveal of just who the hell is this guy and what his plans are for Harry and the Mortal Plane. And what are Hannah and Her Majesty's plans for the new Ministry and the Fight against Voldemort.

And Kudos to anyone to anyone who can spot the cameo!


	15. Hand of Sorrow

_**Royal Prerogative**_

A Harry Potter fanfic by: Steven Jester

Chapter 15: Hand of Sorrow

AN: It is time for us to return to the task at hand, yet another _Royal Prerogative_ for you to digest. Those of you who guessed Father Mulcahy as the cameo last chapter, well either you're older than dirt or, like me, have watched M*A*S*H reruns because that was the correct answer. As usual anything that is, has, and ever will be copyrighted, except for original works by me not including this or any other fanfiction, are not owned by me and any statement or portrayal of any person, alive, dead, fictional or implied is not meant as slander or libel. With the legal out of the way, we move _Onwards!_

---

"_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?_" Within Temptation – Hand of Sorrow

---

_14:04_

Hannah burst through the door of the Wizengamont Chambers in a pure and furious rage. There were only a few members present who were going over some daily diatribe that Hannah didn't really care about. With a furious rage she got behind the podium of the Potter box and touched her ring to the touchstone. The Junior Speaker, a Lord Jackson, turned to the Potter box and bewilderedly said, "The Committee of the Whole recognizes the Houses of The Crown, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Black, and Abbot."

Hannah took a deep breath before saying, "Lords and Ladies present, it has been three days since my husband's disappearance. I have just spoken with the Goblins and they tell me that his name hasn't been erased from the roll of Family Heads. Yet he is still out of contact. Since three days have passed I feel it is necessary that we begin planning on how to take on Voldemort without him."

"Your Grace, if I may," the Junior Speaker started, "This is not the forum for such—"

"Then what is the forum Lord Jackson?" Hannah said testily. "My husband, His Grace, The Duke of Gryffindor, is the only one who supposedly can beat Voldemort. I want to know what our contingencies–"

"There are no contingencies!" Jackson said furiously at the emotional teenager. Everyone was silent as Jackson's word echoed off the chamber walls. Finally Jackson continued, "There, the truth is out now. All our hope was on Dumbledore's 'Golden Boy,' the modern day Christ of the Wizarding World. He turned into a martyr a little too early if you ask me!"

Hannah had to control herself, her body seizing in anger. People close to the fuming teen backed away slowly as the notices small disturbances in the air surrounding her. The girl walked up to Lord Jackson who stood on the podium with an arrogant look on his face. "Now if you don't mind, Your Grace, we were discussing how this government is to be run while your 'husband' lies blown to smithereens or more likely off shagging the next—"

The sound of skin striking skin sharply echoed throughout the chamber as Hannah slapped the out of line lord. "If you ever imply that Harry is just being a selfish little prat again, Lord Jackson, it won't be my hand that smacks you. It will be a spell from my wand," Hannah said, her voice ragged and harsh with anger. "Harry is the most selfless person in the world. Wherever he is, it's probably doing more good for everyone, including your own arse, than we are sitting here and arguing over whether or not Harry would be faithful to me." After a few moments where both were nose to nose Hannah backed off and stormed towards the door. "I'm heading back to Buckingham. Send word through the normal channels if you find something of interest."

And with that Hannah blasted through the door surprisingly not busting it off of the hinges in her anger.

---

_14:25_

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office sipping on a cup of Earl Grey, hot, while flipping through several items on his desk. What caught his interest the most was a statement from the Vatican who seemed to have caught wind of the trouble brewing up in the British Isles, namely the violation of several treaties between Her Majesty's Magical Government, by extension Her Majesty's Government, and the Holly See regarding magical armies. Dumbledore reasoned that explaining to the Bishop of Rome how a group of kids used the name 'Dumbledore's Army' without knowing of the havoc it would cause on Wizarding-Catholic relations would not be his idea of fun. There was also a statement from Secretary Fellows regarding the cost to the British Ministry of her and President Clinton's trip. He wasn't sure as to why the British Ministry was footing the Royalty's tab but he didn't want to argue about it now.

A missive from Gringots, however, went tactically unopened. He did not want any more bad news today.

---

_21:04_

"It's not a question of if Harry's alive. It's a question of where he is!" Hermione said pounding her fist onto the table in frustration.

"Or when."

"I keep telling you Luna, your time travel theory is completely in left field! It's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible with magic," the blond sing-songed causing the brunette to groan in frustration.

"Ok, both of you cut it out. It's giving me a migraine," joked Remus Lupin who leaned against the bar of the Stag Loft.

"Yes, Professor Lupin," both girls said with a chuckle.

Fred Weasley, playing bartender to Lupin, himself and his twin, rubbed his chin before saying, "Isn't it odd though. We are just finding out the effects of the blast on magic yet we're discounting Luna's theory because it was previously impossible."

"Wait a minute," George said his face lighting up like a light bulb, "Don't we have that friend in the Department who was studying this sort of thing with the Americans?"

Fred shook his head, "She's probably already on the case. Adding our theories to her huge case load would probably be a bad thing."

Luna sighed, "Well I need something to bring to Hannah and Her Majesty."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I'm never going to get used to you switching back and forth between serious and silly."

"Someone has to keep out spirits up," Luna said shrugging.

Fred and George shared one of their patented twin looks before saying, "We'll see if our friend is available and if so run our idea through her."

"Meanwhile I'll coordinate with the Society regarding our next move," Lupin said nodding his head.

Luna nodded and sighed, "Until we meet again." With that Luna moved to the fireplace and flamed out.

---

_23:55_

Stonehenge, ritual site of the British Isles. The site is the main place in Europe to perform rituals and the only place in the United Kingdom. Access to the ritual chamber is heavily restricted. Last legally used in 1945 by none other than Albus Dumbledore. It should be noted that it has been used regularly since though never on the books. Tonight, however, the only meeting was topside as the crone in black and the woman in grey stood waiting. "She's late," the crone said grouchily.

"She may be delayed," the woman said soothingly.

"_She_ is here," a child-like voice sing-songed as the teen in white apparated into the scene.

"You're late, child!" the crone spat.

"I was delayed by my duty to a grieving daughter and to my Queen."

"Bah, Queen. In my day we never even heard the idea of a reigning monarch being a woman. Now we're in a day where the monarch is not only a woman, but mostly powerless."

"Ah, but back in your day, Arthur and Merlin weren't too fond of your ideas now were they?" the woman in grey said softly.

The crone promptly shut up and softly smiled before shaking her head and steadying her gaze at the teen, "Your report?"

The teen stared out into space for a second before saying, "Harry's friends are stuck between my suggestion and not having a clue," she said giggling, "However, Hannah and Her Majesty think we it should be investigated, as there is a lot of magical fluctuation in the area of the blast."

"Yes, that blast was not in _our_ scenario," the crone said turning towards the young woman.

"Don't look at me; my bastard husband was not at the center of this foul up," the young brunette said exaggeratedly.

"While the bastard king might not be even in this dimension, it's interesting to note that this does have his signature," the crone said haughtily.

"It's not Gendo," the teen said flatly, "but in any event we'll investigate."

"See that you do," the crone said before the crone and the woman disappeared.

_Saturday, June 6, 1996 – 00:05_

---

_00:15_

"Draco! Oh, Draco! Don't worry Draco dearie, no one's gonna harm you! Not while I'm around!"

Draco shuddered at the eerie statement coming from the mouth of his aunt Bellatrix. While Draco had the protection from the Dark Lord, some of his servants take that command as a mere suggestion. Bellatrix Lestrange was one of those people.

Draco backed away from where the sound was coming from before he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Turning quickly around he saw Death himself, Voldemort. Remembering himself, Draco knelt on his knees. "Rise, my apprentice," Voldemort whispered and Draco obeyed. Voldemort held a finger to his lips as the Siren called for the poor boy once again. Swiftly the duo went down the corridor and once in sight Voldemort said, "Hunting, Bella?"

Bellatrix bowed low before saying, "My lord, I was simply looking for my nephew for our _lesson_." Bellatrix's eyes brightened as she caught sight of Draco.

"I will be taking over the lesson tonight, Bella," the Dark Lord said in a father like tone. "You will be assisting Fenrir in studying the effects of that nuclear bomb."

Bella's eyes widened as she realized what that meant but she nodded and turned around.

"See, Draco, you just have to know how to handle the situation at hand."

Draco just mutely nodded.

---

_02:30_

"Mother? Shouldn't you be asleep?" The Prince of Wales said as he passed Her Majesty's office.

Elizabeth looked up from her work and said, "Oh, Charles, I'm just going over some work that has piled up."

"Mother you should go to bed. It's already half two."

"I should really finish this, but I'll go straight away as soon as I'm finished," Elizabeth said straightening her glasses.

Charles looked on for a few minutes before saying, "Just look after yourself, mum. He'll come back, I'm sure of it."

"Probably at just the right time," Elizabeth said chuckling, "probably at just the right time."

END OF CHAPTER 15

---

AN: Definitely not dead! Oh I feel so good right now! I'm still working on this so don't lose faith. Go ahead and guess who the three witches are. One's sort of historical, one's a cameo, and one I've given enough hints. Don't worry if I take several months to get 16 out. I want to finish this so whether it takes a week or a year (god I hope not) it will be updated.

Peace!


	16. Lost

_**Royal Prerogative**_

A Harry Potter fanfic by: Steven Jester

Chapter 16: Lost

AN: Standard disclaimers apply. Harry Potter is actually the property of JK Rowling and any other copyrighted material is the property of their respective authors. Any actual person portrayed in this fic is being portrayed in a fictitious manner and therefore no slander or libel is meant by their portrayals. And now, _Onwards!_

---

"_LOST... IN A DREAM I FOLLOW  
LOST... NEVER TO RETURN  
LOST... WHAT ABOUT TOMORROW  
HIGH ON EMOTIONS  
LOST... IN A WASTE LAND  
LOST... WITH A BURNING FEVER  
HIGH ON EMOTIONS_ (sic)" – Lost by Beautiful Sin

---

_???_

"The mind, young Harry! The mind is the strongest focus one can use!" the old man said as he tossed several blasts of magic towards Harry.

Harry dove and barely reached the relative safety of cover before the blasts of white and blue magic impacted the small garden wall behind him. Harry took a deep breath and sighed frustrated, "But what does the old coot mean by that?! Am I supposed to focus my magic through my mind?" Harry's thoughts were interrupted as another blast mad him run for fresh cover.

"Face me! Face me you coward!" the old man called as he watched Harry run.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, a blast heading directly towards him. Moments before the blast would have hit Harry, a greenish shield formed right in front of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Stop!!" The old man screamed, throwing his hands up. Harry felt time itself stop around him; the only thing still going was his conscious thought. The old man walked calmly towards Harry and studied the shield. "Yes, very nice. Though, I didn't expect you to tap into green mana at first. On the other hand, it is usually easier to tap into green mana with your primal instincts, such as self defense."

Harry, who couldn't speak or move, just thought to himself {{_What the hell is this guy talking about?_}}

The old man dispelled everything in a flash and let Harry fall flat on his face. "Congratulations, young Harry. You have earned my regard. As such I will teach you."

Harry picked himself up off the ground and turned to the old man, panting he said, "You still haven't told me who you are."

The old man grinned brightly as he motioned to the bench near the building they originally materialized in, "Why young Harry, I thought you'd recognize your own family."

Harry scrutinized the man further before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Yes, I am exactly who you think I am. I am the last person who had to make the decision between good and evil that you have. I was the last Chosen One.

"I have been called many things. One thing is true though, I am Merlin Ambrosius. I am the progenitor of the Potters. You will be my final student, my true successor.

"And you will be victorious."

---

_Vatican City, Vatican City State – 04:03 CEST (03:03 BST)_

"Is it confirmed?" an old man dressed in white said in Italian as he perused some papers regarding the nuclear incident in Brittan.

"Yes, Your Holiness. It took some arm twisting but our man in Prime Minister Major's office was able to confirm that the United Kingdom's magical government was involved."

Pope John Paul II stroked his chin thoughtfully, contemplating his course of action. "Joseph, I have a hunch that there is more to this than meets the eye. Their papers are saying that a member of the Royal Family had disappeared after the blast?"

The attendant, dressed in the black and red of a Cardinal, read from his copy of the papers and said, "Yes, a Duke Harry of Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?" the aging pontiff gasped.

"That name sound familiar?" Cardinal Ratzinger asked curiously.

John Paul looked out the window onto Rome and the world, "My friend, we are in for some strange times. If I am right, we are on the eve of the single biggest event of our brothers' and sisters' lives in the Magical World. I for one would like to see it happen."

"You mean—?"

"Yes, Joseph. I am heading to Brittan. If prophecy is to come to pass, I should welcome it."

---

_New York, New York, United States of America – June 5, 1996, 22:38 EDT (June 6, 1996, 03:38 BST)_

"Are you sure these are accurate?" A man in a business suit asked as he looked through some government papers that were on his coffee table in his small Manhattan apartment.

"Yes David," the person on the other end of the phone said confidently, "our data on the nuclear incident in the UK is quite clear. A Sorcerer level phenomenon containing blue and white mana traces occurred a split second before the blast."

"Watch what you say," the man, David, said softly, "This isn't a secured line."

"Don't worry David. I haven't said much. We have a ticket for you to head to London just as soon as you can. Though, you are going to have to take a detour to pick up our contact."

"Detour? Contact?"

"Yes, the world's foremost researcher of this kind of thing doesn't live in the US or the UK. She lives in Tokyo."

"And she can't meet me in London?" David said in a frustrated tone.

"She insists on you picking her up. Your flight for Tokyo leaves at 9:55 tomorrow morning. Better get a good night sleep."

"Gee, thanks Dom," David said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it."

---

_London, England, United Kingdom – June 6, 1996 09:22 BST_

"You two know I'm not supposed to talk to you about active cases!" screamed Janette Mitchell, Junior Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. "And even if I could I'm so bogged down at the moment that I'm not even sure which way is up at the moment! The situation changes with the hour, I'm afraid."

Fred and George Weasley, however, were not concerned. "C'mon Janette, throw us a bone here," Fred said puppy dog eyes in full effect.

"What about all those times we stopped those Slytherin bullies form messing around with our favorite Hufflepuff? Huh? Show some loyalty woman!"

Janette's face showed her annoyance with the twins' antics but she finally motioned for them to follow her into her lab.

"Oh goody!!" Fred and George said jumping for joy.

"Now, hush guys. I'm taking a big risk showing this to you but since you guys did help me out and since you are trying to help Harry and Hannah I guess I'll let it slide."

"Thanks Janette, we do owe you big time for this," Fred said quietly and seriously, for once.

"We mean it, we'll think of some way to repay you," George said smirking, "I hear that there's one girl your type that I could introduce you to."

Janette blushed and shook her head, "Thanks guys, but I'll pass on that." Shuffling around some paperwork Janette found the right page of notes, "Ok, as far as we were able to note right before the blast there was a Sorcerer level magical phenomenon with traces of blue and white mana at the blast site."

Fred raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Ok, Sorcerer level we get but—"

George also was confused, "Blue and white mana? What the hell is that?"

Janette, for her part, smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry guys, I should explain that. As you know, there are levels of magical ability that are like a tier or hierarchal system. It's not normally talked about outside research mainly because ninety percent of the human population falls in the first two categories."

"Just skip ahead to the relevant part of the lecture Professor Mitchell," Fred said smiling.

George, on the other hand, rubbed his head in mock annoyance, "Are you sure that you weren't supposed to be sorted into Ravenclaw?"

"Two words on that last comment, Hermione Granger," Janette said with a smirk.

Fred and George shook their head and chuckled, "Right, just because they're smart doesn't automatically put them in with the Ravens," Fred said.

"Continue please," George said in a mildly annoyed tone.

"Well, there is something that we here at the Department have just been discovering. The source of our magic is not just how strong our cores are. It's how much mana we can call to our aid."

"That still doesn't explain mana," George said shaking his head.

"I'm getting to that. Mana is produced by the land surrounding us. Some areas, like Hogwarts, produce a lot of mana or a lot of diverse mana types. There are five confirmed mana types: white, blue, black, red, and green. Using any particular type of mana is not an indicator of the moral compass of the user."

"What do you mean by that?" Fred said.

"Well, we were given permission to analyze Lucius Malfoy's core to see what types of mana he had an affinity for. We found mostly white with about forty percent black. Now if you were to take the normal indications as to Lucius' moral compass—"

"We'd come out with the conclusion that, while tainted, Lucy Lu of black garb fashion would be mostly good," Fred said with a distaste in his mouth.

"Exactly," Janette said beaming, "Fact of the matter is I've got a lot of black mana affinity in my core as well, so we've ruled out a strong correlation to moral choices."

"How much is a lot?" George said questioningly.

"Fifteen percent, in my case. The average we have so far is seven, though with the amount of criminals we've used for the testing it's surprising we've gotten these numbers. Most people have a balance in their core of all five, an affinity for one color in excess to the other four hasn't been found yet but we're sure they're out there."

"Like possibly Voldemort?" George asked.

Janette's face darkened, "We think he's one, Dumbledore as well but in the opposite route."

"You said earlier that the source of mana is produced by the land surrounding us," Fred asked earning a nod from Janette, "Have you picked up on what types of land produce what types of mana?"

"We have. While there are exceptions, like Hogwarts, in general each of the types of mana comes from one type of geological or ecological formation: white mana from plains, blue mana from islands, black mana from swamps, red mana from mountains, and green mana from forests. This explains why there such a high concentration of white and blue mana in the United Kingdom, as it is an island nation with a lot of lowland plains. The other three colors are thoroughly represented, but not in the abundance that white and blue are."

"So, in short, some sort of high level magic using white and blue mana happened a moment before the blast," Fred said, "Can we figure out anything from that?"

"Not yet, that's what I'm trying to figure out," Janette said sheepishly, "I promise I'll get back to you on it. Right now though I need to have you guys leave or I'm going to get in trouble."

Fred and George both winked and said, "Well, we wouldn't want that now would we?"

All three chuckled at that thought.

---

_Heathrow Airport – 10:02 BST_

Dumbledore, in his best muggle attire, stood on the tarmac of Heathrow Airport staring up in the skies watching a muggle aircraft land on one of the runways in the airfield. He took out his watch and checked the time, "Yes, right on schedule." As the plane taxied up to the terminal it turned so that stairs to be placed at the plane's door. The door opened revealing His Holiness, Pope John Paul II who walked down the steps gracefully. As he reached the tarmac Dumbledore walked up to greet him, "Greetings, Your Holiness, we will walk this way and avoid the press."

"Thank you, old friend. I'm sure my letter sent by your familiar reached you?" His Holiness said softly. Walking behind the Pope was Cardinal Ratzinger, following his every move.

"Yes it did and I will clear up that misunderstanding back at Hogwarts over a nice cup of lemon tea."

John Paul nodded and smiled, "Yes, that excellent lemon tea you make will do just fine."

---

_???_

Harry sat cross-legged under a large waterfall trying to concentrate, Merlin only steps beyond his focus. Merlin watched over his young student and smiled. "Yes, young Harry. That's it." Merlin's words were like whispers in the wind but Harry still understood, "Continue to focus your magic. Unlearn what you have learned about prejudice and hate. Focus on your goal."

Suddenly a hand rested itself on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin didn't even turn and acknowledge the presence as he said to Harry, "I will return momentarily. Keep your focus sharp." Merlin then turned around and addressed the figure behind him, "Let us go."

The two walked into the forest of trees and bamboo a ways before both stopped of their own accord. Everything was still and silent until the figure spoke first. "He must be ready."

"I have only just found that he has the power. It will take weeks before he can even achieve my status."

The matronly soothing voice of the figure spoke again, "He must be ready soon. His Gemini is close to achieving his goal."

Merlin's face dropped and his eyes widened, "Then Voldemort is closer than ever to finding the components for the Final Ritual? The ritual that, if successfully cast, will summon Lucifer, himself?"

The figure merely nodded.

"How long?" Merlin asked dreading the answer.

"You have three weeks. If he's not ready by then, Gaia is doomed."

END OF CHAPTER 16

---

AN: Well… I'm afraid that if this wasn't your guess as to what was going on, you missed some clues. Yes, in the final version of this chapter, Fred and George's friend is a girl and not a guy as previously mentioned. A mistake that I'll fix shortly after this chapter goes up. For those of you who are wondering, CEST is Central European Summer Time, BST is British Sumer Time, and EDT is Eastern Daylight Savings Time. If I set something in a place other than Brittan, I'll have a time reference to the current British time as the UK is the main setting for this fic. Again, not sure on when I'll update again but rest assured I'm not going away.


	17. Enough

_**Royal Prerogative**_  
A Harry Potter fanfic by: Steven Jester  
Chapter 17: Enough

AN: First off, SURPRISE! With a lot more of a stable buffer than I thought I might have I return a few days early. Now, thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for the kind words that you have sent me. The past year has been a rather hectic one, personally. Anyway, if you want to read more of me gushing the Author's Note from 3 September will remain up for a little bit longer. Anyway, I also apologize for the forced way I brought in a key concept for this story, the introduction of the mana system. I understand that people will claim this as the "jump the shark" moment for this fic, but until I get a chance to revise I will have to leave it as is. Obviously, I might not get a chance to revise until later; as many of you said, there are more important things than writing fanfiction. However, as one of my favorite hobbies, I still have failed in my duties as an author.

As for my plans with the story, I will wrap up everything that I have opened up; then _Royal Prerogative_ will be over and done with. I had originally planned a few stories coming out of this fic, but this just doesn't hold the same power over me as it once did. This won't happen in one chapter; but there will be an ending to this story, sooner rather than later. Oh, by the way, while there won't be any actual crossover, I may bring in cameos and concepts from other influences.

The usual diatribe applies; I don't own anything referenced in the fic. And now, _**finally**__, Onwards!_

* * *

"_All that I have left inside  
Is a soul that's filled with pride  
I tell you, 'never again!'"_ Disturbed – "Never Again"

* * *

_Longbottom Manor – June 6, 1996 12:30 BST_

Augusta Longbottom, Lady-Regent of the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Longbottom, sat in the hall of her modestly sized mansion eating a light lunch when the fireplace glowed an eerie green. She was startled slightly but recovered long enough to ask, "Who is it?" peering into the flames.

The flames settled into a dull roar but remained green. In the exposed ash, a relief appeared; its face resembling The Duchess of Gryffindor, formerly Hannah Abbot, the face opened its mouth and said in Hannah's voice, "Lady Longbottom? Is Neville there?"

Augusta's face softened into a light smile, "Yes of course, Your Grace. I'll have a house elf fetch him."

The room went silent for about a minute before Neville came running down the stairs, "You needed something Grandma?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Lady Longbottom shook her head, "No, I believe you have a call though."

Neville looked into the fireplace and smiled brightly, "Hey Hannah, what's up?" Augusta's face tightened in slight annoyance as to the slip of protocol.

Hannah, for her part, didn't notice the slip, "Well, I need to ask how many of the purebloods in our year that you can trust can you get a hold of?"

Neville gave a chuckle before saying, "Looking for someone to hold the fort with the resistance movement while you find Harry?"

Hannah smirked and rolled her eyes, "Something like that," she said with a low chuckle. "Look, I'm asking you for two reasons. One is you are a better leader versus Ron. You were the only one who could keep up with Harry at the Department of Mysteries."

Neville started to give a cold, calculating look before lightening up. "Wait, the Soul Bond. You probably figured it out by talking to him," he said rubbing the back of his head with a contrite expression. "So no leads then I take it?"

Hannah shook her head, "Yea; it's like he up and disappeared. His name is in the Gringotts register, so he's still alive."

Neville's expression softened. "You don't have to say anymore. Go find him." Neville let his face split into a big grin. "I'll do what I can."

Hannah smiled and sighed, "Thank you."

* * *

_Hindu Kush Mountains, Northeast of Kabul, Afghanistan – 16:10 GMT +04:30 (12:40 BST)_

Ahmed Al-zawari strolled up to the run down straw shack on the edge of a small encampment, a small suitcase in hand. A few guards with AK-47's stood at the door. He knocked twice. "Enter," someone said from inside in gruff Arabic. Al-zawari cautiously opened the door and entered the shack, the wrinkled, old visage of Osama bin Laden himself sat at one end of the room while several associates cluttered the shack. "Ahh, my wizard friend," bin Laden said with a grandfatherly tone, "I'm glad your back. Tell me, is there more to your plan than the successful detonation of the weapon on unclean soil?"

Al-zawari chuckled and opened his suitcase, showing the home made detonation device attached to a small bomb, "This is the next phase. I saved enough of the nuclear material from before I deposited the main warhead. This won't level a city, but it will take out several square blocks and make a significant area uninhabitable."

Bin Laden smiled at his friend, "Where do you plan to use this? Last I heard a worldwide manhunt is underway for you."

"I have already made plans with a… worthy buyer. He is a wizard, and an infidel, but he has a penchant for destruction and chaos. He is offering fifteen million for the weapon. That's pounds, by the way, not dollars."

The aged terrorist raised his eyebrows, "Impressive. What is this man's name?"

"He told me his former name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He now goes by a name that is both respected and feared in the Wizarding world: Lord Voldemort."

* * *

_Unplottable Location in Northwestern England, 13:02 BST_

"So the plan for this evening, Bella, is it ready?"

Bellatrix Lestrange may have lost a few screws during her stay at Le Suite Azkaban, but one does not mistake that cold, calculating tone in Lord Voldemort's voice and lives to tell the tale. "The plan is indeed ready, my lord. We'll be able to keep everything in check while you attend to your… appointment."

Voldemort stroked his hairless chin while he looked over the maps and notes on his desk, his progeny Draco studying them carefully as well. "Very well. Continue according to this plan. Only deviate from it if necessary."

"I'll see to it that it's followed to the letter," Bella said before bowing and leaving the room.

Draco watched carefully before Voldemort turned to him. "You see, my young Dragon, sometimes it is best to let your followers be… creative in their plans of destruction. Otherwise, you risk their creativity going to other things, like being foolish enough to try and rise from their place."

"Forgive me, My Lord, but by letting them be creative wouldn't you also be risking a strengthening of their skills that could turn against you?"

Voldemort considered the question brought by his scion with great thought. "I suppose there is indeed some risk. I shall make sure to monitor my follower's creativity a little more closely." Voldemort considered the boy, a hard stare matching back at him. He nodded to Draco, smiling slightly, "I believe the muggles have a saying for this: 'Even an old dog can learn new tricks,' or something like that."

Draco did his best to quell his pride and shame, deciding to keep his face neutral, and nod to Voldemort.

Voldemort turned slightly to the left, his robes shifting in the cool air. Draco saw the briefest flash of red pigment but he saw enough. He held back a gasp but his eyes turned into miniature light posts as they widened. On Voldemort's right leg was a tattoo of the Ouroboros.

* * *

_The Stag Loft – 13:11 BST_

Hermione poured over her notes and rune tables, searching high and low for any sort of explanation she might not have thought of yet. Fred and George, surprisingly, had their noses poised into some books over by the bar; each had their own pint of light ale next to them.

On the bed surrounded by a growing mountain of books was Luna Lovegood, Lady of the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Lovegood reading a rather advanced tome on runes, upside down. This would be explained by the small jar next to her filled with a green, leafy substance and a very nice looking glass pipe. Every few minutes Hermione would take a look at that pipe and grumble lightly. Her first reaction to it was… well why don't you see it for yourself.

* * *

_FLASHBACK – The Stag Loft – June 6, 1996 08:25 BST_

Hermione grabbed one of the books off the shelf in the den behind the bar. Apparently, in the later years, James Potter had been studying runic circles. Staring at the complicated drawings filled with runes and symbols, Hermione began to feel curious. She grabbed several more books on the related subject matter and turned back into the main room, "Hey everyone, I may have—"

The poor muggleborn witch stopped dead in her tracks for two reasons. One, only Luna was at the apartment at the time when the red haired dual cyclone was supposed to stop by as well; and two, Luna had just sparked a bowl.

The small, petite blonde took a rather deep inhale of the smoke and pulled the pipe away, making sure to stop the burning. She exhaled after several seconds of holding it in, "Ahh, I've needed that for a while."

Hermione stood where she was in open shock at what she just witnessed. Luna held up the bowl in an offering gesture, "Do you want some, Hermione? It relaxes the muscles and helps me concentrate. I've been meaning to smoke some ever since the start of this debacle but the stress level just wouldn't let me."

Just then the door to the loft opened causing Hermione to jump like mad and Luna to casually look to the door. "Sorry we're late—"

"—our beautiful girlfriends wouldn't leave us alone," Fred and George said, waltzing into the apartment.

As soon as they neared the bed, both twins stopped as one and took a small sniff of the air. "My god, where would that delicious scent be coming from?" Fred said turning to George, "Brother, did you bring our stash with you?"

George turned to his questioning brother and smiled, since his head was turned towards the bed and the petite blond, "Nope, seems we've discovered a kindred spirit though."

Fred turned towards the small girl who, seeing as Hermione didn't seem to want any, was taking another hit. As one, the twins descended onto the girl and sat in a circle on the bed. "We'll bring ours over later, we grew it ourselves."

Luna exhaled and passed the bowl to Fred, who joined in on the smoking, "I know; I used to pass by the plants on the way to your house to play with Ginny."

"Y-y-y-you grow c-c-cannabis?" Hermione said, interjecting to the conversation.

Luna rolled her eyes as George took the pipe, "Yes, most of the older families have at some point or another. A lot still do. I know my dad taught me how to cultivate my own plants shortly after my mom died." She then took the bowl from George, checked it, and then proceeded to pack up a fresh bowl.

"As for us our dad taught us everything shortly before sending us to Hogwarts. Our family is split on cannabis," Fred said before taking the bowl and smoking quickly, "by the way this is good stuff Luna."

George took the bowl offered by Fred, smoked and passed it, "Bill and Charlie side with us and Dad say that it isn't harmful and is something to be enjoyed. While our mother and Percy believe the propaganda from the muggle government that it's harmful. The only thing I don't get about the muggles by the way. Ron and Ginny haven't expressed their opinions, though I wouldn't be surprised if they were to side with Mom."

Hermione was at a loss for words. Being a victim of muggle primary school indoctrination, she grew up with the whole 'drugs are bad' mentality. Still, the girl was nothing if not rational and started to digest this new information. "That explains your natures to a degree."

Luna giggled and nodded, "Mine in particular, when I first started school I didn't smoke to the degree I do now. But when people started bullying me—" Luna turned away quickly, controlling herself before saying, "—then I started smoking more. I developed Loony as someone who they could direct all their attacks while keeping who I really was a secret. To be honest, you're the first people I've told this too."

"It may have made some of our ideas a little wackier," Fred said solemnly, "but it doesn't change our personality that drastically. I'm sure Luna will agree but it just magnifies certain aspects of our psyche." Luna gave a small nod of approval.

The bushy haired witch sat on the couch and sighed, "I'm sorry, just don't ask me." Hermione then dejectedly went back to work.

* * *

_Present time – July 6, 1996 13:12 BST_

So, are you back yet? Good. Anyway, as the teens poured over their research, indulging in their vices at their leisure, Hermione started to get rather frustrated. Whether her frustration was directed at her lack of finding an explanation or the copious amount of cannabis smoked was anyone's guess. Either way, Hermione felt like she must scream. It was right before the breaking point that Hermione slumped and held her head in her hands, "Why?"

Luna noticed this and sighed, recognizing the oncoming anxiety attack and whisked herself over to the bushy haired teen. "Seriously Hermione, you need to lighten—"

Whatever advice Luna had went blissfully out the window as Hermione grabbed the bowl in Luna's hand and downed the entire bowl in one breath. Luna patted the poor witch on her back as she coughed, "You didn't need that big of a hit Hermione, though I do support your choice in stress relief."

The twins noticed the commotion and stopped their reading long enough to watch as the bookworm witch tried not to cough up a lung. Soon though she visibly relaxed a little and took a few deep breaths of air. "I don't feel much of a change."

"Normal for a first time," Luna said off-handed, "Now what was the cause of that near-anxiety attack?"

Hermione calmed down enough to sit back and gesture to the book she had been reading. "It doesn't make sense. It's all circular logic and babble to me, and I hate to admit that I can't figure it out." Hermione took the offered, repacked bowl and took a much lighter hit this time before passing it.

Luna grabbed the bowl and the book and started to read the opened page. She took a quick hit from the bowl before smirking, "I wouldn't expect you to. They're alchemical research notes. I'd even have a hard time cracking these."

"Alchemy?" Fred said perking up.

"But I thought the research of alchemy died out after Nicolas Flamel made the Philosopher's Stone. Only certain potion masters ever go past the stuff taught to sixth-years," George said in awe.

Luna smirked, "Amongst wizards, yes. But the study of alchemy isn't purely a Wizarding science. Would it surprise you to note that Nicolas Flamel was technically a muggle until his three hundredth birthday, well after the creation of the stone? By then what little magical core he had had expanded to the point where he was equal to a wizard in power."

"I sense a plan of action forming," George said sharing Luna's wide smirk with Fred.

Luna nodded before saying in a sing song voice, "I know where to find some alchemists."

Hermione's eyes brightened, "Really?"

Luna nodded and stood, "There are two, both near our ages, who are prodigies at the science. They're muggles but that's hardly a inconvenience since the Ministry allows all alchemists the right to know about the Wizarding world.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to call in a few… favors."

END OF CHAPTER 17

* * *

AN: Finally, after a year off, _Royal Prerogative_ has a new chapter. With the release of this chapter, the next chapter is done already and awaiting release and Chapter 19 is started. With this in mind, I'm going to institute a once a week schedule. Every Monday, unless noted ahead of time, I'll post a new chapter until I either feel comfortable increasing the frequency or we come to the end. The upcoming cameo and new found influence should be obvious to anyone who's seen the series and/or read the manga.

With that said your next scheduled update is: _20 September 2010, 00:00 EDT (GMT-04:00)_


	18. A Welcome Burden

_**TO BE RELEASED: 20 SEPTEMBER 2010, 00:00 EDT (GMT-04:00)**_

_**Royal Prerogative**_  
A Harry Potter fanfic by: Steven Jester  
Chapter 18: A Welcome Burden

AN: Well, we continue from where we left off. Now, with the addition of another major influence, I'm highly tempted to make this a pure crossover. But I won't. I'm still going to borrow concepts and characters from different fandoms, some more important to the story than others, but their back-stories will, obviously, be different than their original back-stories. The only one who's back-story resembles their own, outside of all the Harry Potter ones is… well you'll find out this chapter. Though, her back-story isn't majorly relevant to this story other than what is explained below.

As for disclaimers: I own nothing referenced in this story. And now, _Onwards!_

* * *

"_I will focus all the pain  
Right into your heart  
Till it makes you blind  
Till the faces of your former world  
Have fallen from your sight  
Till__ you're mine  
Until the voice of doubt no longer  
Dominates your mind  
I'm crucified_" Disturbed – "Crucified"

* * *

_?_

Harry Potter, The Duke of Gryffindor, woke from his nap with a jolt, his mind racing at a million miles an hour. He could remember the training session he had with Merlin just hours, well what seemed like hours, before but now… now it seemed everything that Merlin had taught him finally clicked. The world looked sharper to his eyes, more focused than ever. He felt strange sensations running up and down his arms, as if he could feel the energy flowing through his veins. Harry stood up and was about to call for his teacher when he heard, very faintly, a discussion outside. He tiptoed over to the open door and listened in.

* * *

_? – Outside the House_

"But what happened to three weeks? He isn't ready, Yui! He has barely mastered the different sources of magic; let alone how to use them properly!"

The grey cloaked figure standing in front of the enraged Magus calmly pulled down her hood giving both Merlin and Harry a look at her soft, Asian features and light brown, short cropped hair. "Be that as it may, we don't have much choice. Harry is the current vessel of this plane, just like my son is in my original plane, just like you were thousands of years ago before taking refuge here in Avalon!"

"Just because Voldemort is seeking the—" the aged Magus started.

"And since you've kept yourself in this secluded pocket dimension, you probably wouldn't know who Doctor Marcoh is would you?" Yui said testily, displaying her silent rage and fury. "Or what he was studying?"

Merlin Ambrosius, Magus and Progenitor of the Potters, was sufficiently cowed by the cloaked female's fury. "And I assume you would know? I mean after voluntarily giving up your own body it was the least that They could do making you one of the Fates but—"

Merlin found that he couldn't finish that statement as Yui Ikari, the current Fate of the Living Present, pinned the aged Magus against the door frame, just on the outside of the wall where Harry was straining to listen. "Listen, we don't have much time. And bringing up my current predicament or the bastard husband I left behind can be very, very danger—"

A big explosion of white and blue magic separated the furious Fate and her Magus prey, confusing the hell out of both of them. Merlin turned towards the door and smiled brightly, "Impressive." Merlin then tried to move, finding that his body wouldn't respond to his commands. He let his face slip into shock and surprise, "Most impressive. I see you can stop time here."

Yui, for her part, was struggling against the time stop magic, "Who are you talking to? The way I'm turned I can't see."

Harry, taking stock of the situation, let the spell go, however not before getting in between the Fate of the Living Present and the Magus of the British Isles. "Once you said this was Avalon, the time control spell just came to me."

Merlin's eyes went wide, "So you've done it? You've mastered the techniques."

Harry shook his head, "At least not completely. I woke up while you two were arguing. Before it got personal someone, I'm guessing you Miss Yui, mentioned a Doctor Marcoh?"

Yui nodded to Harry slowly before conjuring a table and chairs and sitting at one of them. The two family members looked at each other, shrugged and sat down, awaiting the Fate's explanation. Yui sighed before saying, "Doctor Tim Marcoh is a muggle in Harry's plane of existence who, aside from his modest, home-based medical practice, is an accomplished alchemist."

Merlin's raised in eyebrow in skepticism, motioning to continue. Harry, meanwhile, had a look of confusion on his face, "Wait, alchemy? Like Flamel and the Philosopher's Stone?"

Yui's face grew dark, her fury bubbling back to the surface. "Funny you should mention the Philosopher's Stone. You see, Flamel supposedly took the secret with him to the grave back in 1992, shortly after your first year. But, another force was researching the Stone, one with more… sinister ideals. Marcoh is a good man, but in his study of alchemy he helped research a way to create the Stone."

Merlin's eyes widened, "So another stone was made?"

Yui shook her head, "Not that we know of. However, even our vast knowledge as the Fates is limited. What we do know, however, is the Thread of Life that represents Voldemort has grown to even beyond your peak, Merlin."

Merlin's eyes widened, "Then my wife—"

"Your wife, Morgan Le Fey, the Fate of the Death of the Past, has no control over his life," Yui said solemnly, "The timing of this change occurred when the Doctor went missing shortly after the nuclear blast. He didn't live near the blast site, choosing a modest sized home in northern Scotland, but he is still missing."

"And you think Voldemort has forced Marcoh to make a Stone?" Harry asked.

Yui nodded, "It would make sense. With the Stone he can exponentially extend his life as well as skip several components of the Final Ritual, since he can just transmute them with the Stone."

With those words Merlin went deathly pale. Harry looked at his mentor with concern, "I take it that's a bad thing?"

It was now Yui's turn to look shocked and amazed. "You haven't told him anything?" she said harshly at the aging Magus.

Merlin tried to sit up a little straighter, "I thought I'd have more time. But now, our time is vastly coming to a close." Merlin turned to Harry, "Get comfortable; this isn't going to be short."

* * *

_John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York, New York, United States of America – June 6, 1996, 09:45 EDT (14:45 BST)_

David Smith, a researcher in a top secret department of New York University, sat patiently by the gate to his non-stop flight to Tokyo. Sighing heavily he reached into his briefcase and pulled out a file, a photograph of a young woman with shoulder length blond hair and punk style clothing was paper clipped to the outside of the folder, "So, this is the world's foremost researcher of mana and magic?" Turning the folder sideways he glanced up at the name, "Naomi Armitage, huh? Well it's one less thing to worry about."

Just as he was putting the folder away two blond haired teens accompanied by a taller, black haired gentleman in a long blue military style coat, sat down across from him. The shorter of the two teens had hair that was very long and braded down his back. His brother, only about an inch taller, kept a thin ponytail but his hair was equally as long. The first one smirked at the researcher and said, "David Smith, yes?"

David nodded at the strange trio, "Yes, that'd be me. Who are you?"

The taller of the teens pulled out of his red jacket an envelope, "We hope this is sufficient introduction. It would get very messy if certain people knew what we were doing, you see."

David just raised an eyebrow in skepticism but, having seen this kind of thing before at the office back in NYU, he just took the envelope and examined it. On the front was his name in front of a symbol that he recognized immediately. He almost put the letter down in shock as the symbol of the National Alchemist program stared laughingly at him. Flipping the envelope over, he saw the crest of the Department of Magic. He nodded and said softly, "Now I understand, somewhat at least." He opened the envelope and read the enclosed letter:

_To David Smith, Researcher:_

_You have been instructed to head to London by way of Tokyo for matters of grave importance. The circumstances we are in are dire, and therefore you are a high value target for the enemy. As such, I have taken it upon myself to assign three National Alchemists to your aid. Two of them, Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and Major Alphonse Elric, the Light Alchemist, have been requested by our contact in London, Lady Luna Lovegood of the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Lovegood. The third, Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, is accompanying the other two on my orders. Their orders are to escort you to Tokyo to pick up Miss Armitage and then to travel to London to assist with Lady Lovegood in any manner possible._

_Good Luck,_

_Cassandra Fellows, Secretary of Magic_

David looked up from the letter and into the determined eyes of the National Alchemists in front of him. "Well, I'm guessing that you," point to the dark haired gentlemen, "are Roy Mustang, and that you two twerps are Edward and Alphonse."

Both Elric brothers stiffened violently before proclaiming as one, "Who are you calling so small he can't be seen without a microscope?"

Roy sighed and held them back before they could ravage the clueless researcher, "Forgive them. They are a little sensitive about their height."

David, for his part, looked contrite, "Sorry about that, I'm just having a hard time accepting two teens half my age as National Alchemists."

The shorter one pulled out a silver pocket watch with the National Alchemist seal on it, "Satisfied?"

David nodded slowly, "So… which one are you?"

The braided haired alchemist smiled and put his watch away, "I'm Edward Elric, fifteen."

Picking up from his brother the younger one said, "I'm Alphonse, fourteen."

David let loose a small whistle, "Fourteen and Fifteen? Must be gifted alchemists."

Suddenly the intercom came on, "The 9:55 flight to Tokyo is now boarding at gate fourteen. Please have your boarding passes and passports ready. I repeat—"

"That's our cue," Roy said getting up, the two teen alchemists following.

Dave watched as the trio got in line to board and smiled, "Maybe this trip will be more interesting than I thought."

* * *

_Buckingham Palace, London, England, United Kingdom – 15:02 BST_

The Prince of Wales stood outside one of the many meeting rooms of the palace awaiting the arrival of his mother, the Queen. Ever since the nuclear blast Charles has invested more and more energy into the muggle response, trying to quell the upheaval that John Major and company were suggesting. Charles heard footsteps approaching and turned slowly towards them. "Finally got away from your work?" he asked expecting his mother but what he saw made him scramble, "I-I mean, how good it is too see you, Grandmum."

Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon, formally known as Queen Elizabeth, the Queen Mother, looked upon her grandson and smiled, "It is good to see you too, Charles. It must be difficult, with the work you've been putting in and your own, personal troubles."

Charles bit his lip, "There's no need to bring up Diana right now," the Prince of Wales said lightly, "I'm sure you've been keeping an eye on the situation."

The Queen Mother nodded, "Yes, I believe Mister Major wants to press a fill out war against our own people?"

Charles sighed, "That does seem to be what he's planning. I guess these sessions are to see what his options are."

"Wouldn't it be more practical to have a member of the Wizarding world sitting in on these sessions?" Elizabeth asked.

Charles nodded slowly at the question, "It's not my idea to exclude them."

Suddenly the door opened and a random official ushered them in quickly. John Major, Prime Minister of Her Majesty's Government, shook Charles' hand and smiled, "Good afternoon, Your Highness," moving on to the Queen Mother he said, "and to you as well, Your Majesty, please, sit. We have many things to discuss."

Charles let his skepticism show slightly as he sat down next to his grandmother. John Major looked down the hall before closing the door and sitting at the head of the table. "Well, I guess we can get started."

"And what, pray tell, are we starting, Prime Minister?" The Queen Mum asked.

At this a broad smirk grew on John Major's face, "Why, Your Majesty, the greatest thing this country has undertaken since the Second World War.

"The complete and total destruction of the Wizarding Race."

* * *

_Longbottom Manor – 15:15 BST_

Neville Longbottom, Scion and Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, sat on his bed reading one of the many novels he had collected over the years. To be honest it was a guilty passion of his, reading muggle novels. He had just come across a particularly relevant scene in the one currently in his possession, _The Return of the King_ by JRR Tolkien. In this scene*, the beacons of Gondor are lit and like wild fire they spread across the mountains to the plains-nation of Rohan where Aragorn, son of Arathorn, said to the King Theoden of Rohan, "The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid."

What really moved Neville's soul was the jaded king's response: "And Rohan will answer!"

Neville finished the scene in question before marking his place and putting the old book down. He smiled to himself as he walked over to the lavish desk created for his great-grandfather and sat down, a piece of parchment with several names written down. "And now, time to light the Beacons," he said to himself with a light smile as he walked over to the floo in his room and knelt down, a jar of Floo Powder next to him. With one last smirk he threw a pinch into the fire.

END OF CHAPTER 18

* * *

* – I know that this more closely resembles the movie scene versus the book scene. But forgive me; I'm not going to try and be completely accurate with this. The movie scene works for what I needed it for.

AN: Well, another chapter in the books, and well ahead of schedule (Finished 10 days early). I look forward to reading your reviews.

Your next scheduled update is: _27 September 2010, 00:00 EDT (GMT-04:00)_


	19. Another Way to Die

_**Royal Prerogative**_  
A Harry Potter fanfic by: Steven Jester  
Chapter 19: Another Way to Die

AN: Well, another week, another chapter. Not much I can say without being spoiler riddled; so just wait and see.

As usual, I own nothing referenced in this fic. And now, _Onwards!_

* * *

"_They had a frightening desire for genocide  
They wouldn't stop 'til what was left of my family died  
Hell-bent on taking over the world  
You couldn't hide in the shroud of conformity  
We can't forget how we were devastated by the beast  
And how we pleaded with our captors for release  
We were hunted for no reason at all  
One of the darkest times in our history_" – Disturbed – "Never Again"

_

* * *

Buckingham Palace, the Monarch's Private Chambers – 15:46 BST_

"I cannot permit you to go near the blast site, Hannah," Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II said gingerly to The Duchess of Gryffindor, "With the radiation levels it is too dangerous to even go in with hazmat suits, let alone unprotected like you are suggesting."

The Duchess, for once since the incident several days ago, acted her age by pouting openly to the aged monarch, "I'm sure there is some way I could shield myself to withstand at least an hour."

"Even if there were I still wouldn't _permit_ it," Elizabeth said cautiously, "Even if I were to agree that it would be best to investigate first hand."

Hannah sat back against the back of her chair with a heavy sigh. "I hate not knowing anything," she said brushing a lock of her golden blonde hair out of her face.

Elizabeth's face softened to a more motherly expression, "I understand your frustration. But we just have to rely on the people that _are_ in position to tell us."

As if on cue, the doors to Her Majesty's chambers were thrown open. "Well, I have _never_ heard such inane and _irresponsible_ language from a man of normally such good character in all of my life! And I lived through _Hitler_!"

Her Majesty turned towards the door and raised an eyebrow warily, "Really Mother, Don't you ever knock?"

Queen Elizabeth, the Queen Mother, waived her hand dismissively at her daughter, "I knew you were with the Duchess and I thought that both of you should hear what _your_ Prime Minister is planning. And here I thought John Major was a nice man, a good Conservative."

Behind the Queen Mother, Prince Charles stepped in wearing a weary look on his face, "Really, Mother, I think you need to hear this. The man doesn't seem in his right mind." Prince Charles closed and locked the door and helped his grandmother to a seat before taking one of his own.

The reigning Queen sat back and sighed, easily not amused at the tone in her son's voice. "What's he planning now?"

Charles was about to launch his explanation when a loud crash was heard against the doors. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Open the door! We've come to protect you from _Their_ wicked influence!"

"Well, it seems that Mister Major isn't going to just sit around and wait," The Queen Mother deadpanned sipping her tea.

Hannah stood up and nodded to the Queen, "I believe that's my cue to leave then," she said solemnly.

At once all three members of the House of Windsor stood. "You aren't going to get rid of us that easily," Her Majesty said smirking. She turned to her son and her mother, "I believe it is time to take a little vacation, don't you think, Mother?"

"Yes, I do believe so," remarked the Queen Mother. "It would do good to get out of this balmy urban weather. I hear there is a nice castle in Scotland, a Hogwarts Castle I believe," she turned to the Duchess who nodded in surprised affirmation, "The weather in Scotland is lovely this time of year anyway!"

"I will have to collect the boys and Diana at some point," The Prince of Wales said grinning, "But I do believe that an _impromptu_ vacation is in order."

Hannah's surprised face turned to an immensely happy one, "Then we'll have to get started! Fortunately enough I was able to get my apparition license early. Everyone join hands." They all clasped hands in a circle, "Now I haven't done a multiple apparition before and even if it's successful we're still going to have a long walk ahead of us because I can't apparate into Hogwarts proper, but I can get us close."

As the pounding on the closed doors grew in intensity the Queen Mother said, "Whatever you're going to do, do it with haste! I wouldn't want you to be here when they bust open that door. Things could get messy."

Hannah chuckled a bit before concentrating, "Hold on tight!" and with that they were gone. John Major and a contingent of palace guards busted into the room only a moment later.

_

* * *

Avalon – Time immaterial_

"And that's the story," Merlin said sighing, leaning back into his chair. "Short of it is: Voldemort can now move to begin the Final Ritual and bring about Lucifer on to the Mortal Plane, or well your plane anyway. Though with Lucifer's powers once he has total control of one—"

"He can gain control of them all," Harry said gravely, nodding his head. He bit his lip in anticipation. "How long does it take to perform the Ritual?"

"Three hours," Yui said sipping tea out of a conjured glass, "And he needs to be at Stonehenge the entire time, though not necessarily in the main circle."

"When do you think he'll do it?" Harry asked hesitantly, "I need time to gather everyone and warn those who can't, or won't, fight."

Yui's face turned grim as she sighed and put down the glass, "I cannot say for certain, though I'm sure it will be soon. He's not going to want to wait long."

Harry sighed uneasily as he stood, "Then I need to go, quickly." He looked far off into the mists, his heightened powers allowing him to see the land for what it really was, before turning back to the Fate and the Magus, "Will either of you be joining me?"

"Sadly, my young student, I cannot return to the Mortal Plane from which I was born. I have stayed in Avalon far too long," Merlin said sadly, "Though I will be joining that merry cast of characters you have in your head. Do not fret, they will return to you as soon as you return."

Yui shifted slightly before saying, "I will not be able to go with you as well." She moved her cloak slightly to reveal a black sore on her right collarbone.

Harry's eyes widened, "You're—!"

"Showing the symptoms of being away from my home plane for far too long," Yui said sadly, "I will heal, as this isn't the first time this affliction has struck me, but it will take some time."

Merlin smiled a grandfatherly smile at the young woman, "When we retire to my castle I'll prepare the correct potions."

Yui nodded at the Magus before turning to Harry, "Though you won't be alone; I can pass messages to you through Merlin and you have the strongest Fate on your side, though you know her by a different name."

Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Who?"

"Nope, not getting that secret from me yet," Yui said with a sly grin, "Now go; your friends are waiting."

Suddenly Harry's world became a sea of white before his mind shut off completely from sensory overload.

_

* * *

Main Gate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – 15:49 BST_

The grounds by the main gate were quiet, peaceful even. A loud burst of magical energy disturbed that peace as the Royal-Wizarding Alliance arrived at their destination. "Marvelous! Simply spellbinding!" Her Majesty said in awe.

"Yes, that particular mode of travel is indeed enchanting," the Queen Mother deadpanned, "Beautiful scenery as well."

Charles chuckled slightly before offering his arm to his grandmother, "I believe, ladies, that we have a walk ahead of us."

Hannah nodded and offered her arm to Her Majesty, "Yes, follow me."

The small party walked up the wooded path, the calm crisp Scottish wind blowing gently. As they reached the clearing of the forest the Prince of Wales and Her Majesty, The Queen gasped in awe at the majestic sight ahead of them. The Queen Mother, on the other hand, looked visibly pale. "Grandmum? Is everything alright?"

Hannah, however, realized what was going on, "Your Majesty, you married into the family didn't you?"

"I don't see why that's relevant," the Queen Mother said shakily, "I-I-I think I've got an appointment to catch." She tried to turn away but Charles held her steady.

"I believe I can help with this," a grandfatherly voice said from behind the party.

A light blue wave of magic pulsed as Hannah turned to see who it was. "Professor Dumbledore!"

The aged professor calmly walked down the path and smiled grandfatherly at the small group, "Do you feel better, Your Majesty?"

The widowed Queen blinked her eyes a bit before looking around and nodding, "Yes, thank you."

Hannah sighed, "I'm guessing, Your Majesty, that you have no magical blood in your family history like Her Reigning Majesty and Prince Charles."

The Queen Mother looked bewildered for a moment before nodding, "Yes, yes I guess you're right. I'm guessing there are protections against people with no magical blood here?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I'm terribly sorry, Your Majesty, I was not aware you were coming. That any of you were coming," he said looking at Hannah expectedly.

Charles stepped forward sighing, "That'd be because we needed to get away from the Palace."

Dumbledore stared at the Prince for a minute before nodding and motioning for them to follow, "As it is, I have another dignitary that is visiting Hogwarts this summer."

"Oh?" Hannah asked curiously.

Dumbledore chuckled, "You'll meet him in the Great Hall."

The three non-magicals looked at each other and shrugged as they followed up the path towards the magnificent castle.

_

* * *

Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey – 16:02 BST_

All seemed quiet in the Dursley household; a sense of normalcy had finally returned—and they liked it that way, thank you very much. A few days ago an official from the Royal Family delivered a letter from Her Majesty informing them that their freak nephew would not be returning. They had celebrated extravagantly. Now, they had just settled down for tea; the telly turned to continuing coverage on BBC News of the aftereffects of the nuclear blast. Suddenly a tremendous crash vibrated the house, causing Vernon to jump up angrily and Petunia to gasp in fright. "That sounded like it came from the _boy's_ room," Vernon said with a growl, "It won't be my fist this time, it will be my _bat!_" Grabbing the ceremonial cricket bat in the den, a relic of his old days at Smeltings, he stormed up the stairs and slammed open the door. Vernon was dumbfounded in that the only difference he could see was the open window with the gentle breeze blowing in. He took a quick look around and fumed silently to himself before nosily closing the door.

Harry Potter, for his part, sighed and canceled the concealment spell. {{_That was close,_}} he thought. He suddenly recoiled as a loud, surprised thought scream entered his mind. He softly chuckled before thinking, {{_I think someone must have missed me._}}

{{_**You're damn right I missed you, you big jerk!**_}} said Hannah's voice in his head, {{_**Where have you been? Where are you? Are you alright? Is everything—**_}}

{{_Whoa! Take it easy babe! I promise to tell you everything when I can. Right now, I need to get out of Surrey._}}

{{_**Surrey? Why the hell are you in—?**_}}

{{_I'll tell you later,_}} Harry thought concentrating on the Stag Loft, {{_For now don't let anyone know I'm back, too risky right now to lose the advantage._}}

Harry could picture his wife's uneasy look perfectly before she thought, {{_**For now. I'm at Hogwarts when you get a chance.**_}}

{{_I'll head there as soon as I can._}} Harry nodded to himself before taking one more look around his old bedroom before quietly apparating away, leaving the room almost as it was.

_

* * *

The Stag Loft – 16:06 BST_

Hermione Granger sat alone in the loft, reading various books on subjects so random one would wonder just what exactly she was looking for. Usually well reserved, the sound of apparition actually startled her, causing her to jump. She turned towards the sound and her jaw instantly went slack. Standing in front of her was Harry Potter. But Harry Potter couldn't be there, Harry Potter was supposed to be lost and presumed dead. "I must be hallucinating," she mumbled as she blinked her eyes slowly but the image didn't go away, he even waved at her sheepishly. "I am hallucinating," she said as she sat down again, resting her head against the back of the couch.

"Hermione!" Harry said rushed the couch, making sure she was really ok. He looked to the table and noticed the glass pipe next to the mountain of books. He could also smell the tell-tale scent of marijuana, having learned to distinguish it as his cousin dabbled in the stuff. He chuckled softly, knowing that marijuana isn't as harmful as it is made out to be, "Hermione? Are you with me enough to look after yourself?"

Hermione stirred at his words and looked into his eyes, "Yes, at least I think so." She looked down at her arm, "I can feel you touching me. Either you're a really vivid hallucination—"

Harry chuckled, "I'm real, Hermione. Don't worry; you're just under the influence of something. Why don't you take a nap?"

Hermione nodded, "Nap, sounds good." She then slumped against the side of the couch, sound asleep in seconds.

Harry chuckled before levitating her to the bed. He then sat back down and started to read the handwritten notes, a small bundle of notes that he recognized were written in his father's handwriting.

_

* * *

Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – 16:10 BST_

The Royal Contingent accompanying the Duchess of Gryffindor thought they were shocked and amazed at the grandeur of Hogwarts. They were completely dumbfounded at who the "dignitary" was. Sitting in Dumbledore's traditional chair, sipping on some lemon tea, was Pope John Paul II. Even Hannah was speechless as the aged Pontiff stood gingerly and walked down to where the new arrivals were. The first to break the silence was the Polish Pontiff, saying regally, "On behalf of the Holy See and the Vatican City State, to the Honorable Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith, Greetings."

It took a half a second for Elizabeth to snap out of her stupor before stepping forward and proclaiming regally, "On behalf of the United Kingdom and all of my realms and territories, to His Holiness Pope John Paul the Second, Bishop of Rome, Vicar of Christ, Successor of the Prince of the Apostles, Supreme Pontiff of the Universal Church, Primate of Italy, Archbishop and Metropolitan of the Roman province, Sovereign of the State of the Vatican City, Servant of the Servants of God, Greetings."

His Holiness smirked as he nodded to the reigning Queen, "I'm surprised you remembered that." He turned to the Queen Mother and kissed the back of her hand, "And to you, Your Majesty, a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise, Your Holiness," the widowed Queen said nodding.

"Forgive my brashness, Your Holiness," Elizabeth said cautiously, "but I am curious as to your unexpected visit, and your presence here especially at a Magic School."

"Probably the same reason you're here," the amused pontiff said chuckling, "for answers, information, and sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?" Hannah said surprisingly.

John Paul nodded his head solemnly, "I'm sure, Your Grace, that you know what is coming far better than those of us with limited connections to your world."

Before Hannah could answer, a jet black owl flew into the hall and flapped its way to Albus Dumbledore's shoulder. He took the note off of its leg and read it solemnly. There was dead silence. Suddenly he turned and started walking towards the door, "Lord Dumbledore!" Prince Charles called out, "Where are you going?"

Dumbledore stopped and turned to the dignitaries a weary smile on his face, "I will return. I have an urgent matter I must attend to." With that he turned back and walked out the door.

"The nerve of that man!" chided the Queen Mother.

_

* * *

Unmarked Training Field, northeast of London – 16:15 BST_

A flash of apparition magic disturbed the peaceful quiet of the seemingly uninhabited field. Dumbledore stood alone, unnerved by the eerie silence surrounding him. Soon five SAS soldiers popped out of their long grass cover, guns pointed directly at the aged wizard. Dumbledore slowly put his hands up, to show cooperation. A sixth soldier stood his gun leveled at Dumbledore as well. "You are Albus Dumbledore, yes?" he asked gruffly.

Dumbledore started to nod.

**_BANG!_**

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

_16:17_

END OF CHAPTER 19

* * *

AN: Oh the dreaded cliffhanger, how I love writing you so! How many of you saw _this_ coming? Anyway, another chapter is in the books!

Your next scheduled update is: 4 October 2010, 00:00 EDT (GMT-04:00)


	20. AN Redux

NOTE:

Due to an unexpected Hospital Stay (please don't ask, not in the mood) and computer problems, _Royal Prerogative_ is suspended indefinitely. Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
